From A Deeper Darkness
by Becki
Summary: Voldemort’s out to kill Harry’s mates...he’s using an old charm he used before...one that makes a man kill the woman he loves...it isn’t detectable...and can only be used on descendents of Rowena Ravenclaw. IT'S FINISHED!
1. Prologue

From A Deeper Darkness  
  
By Becki.  
  
Summary: Kaitlyn has a story to tell. About her life, about the man who saved it, and about the most evil Wizard ever to live. Lord Voldemort. Set after book 5 during Harry's sixth year so SPOILERS for OotP.  
  
Comments: SPOILERS. Just an idea I had years ago that I changed to fit other ideas now in my head about certain characters - namely Snape and Lupin. I also couldn't remember exactly what year Snape became a teacher so if it's wrong call it artistic license on my part to make my story fit.  
  
Disclaimer: HP characters aren't mine. Alas. If they were Sirius would still be with us...  
  
Lord Voldemort's out to kill Harry's friends - Remus, Hermione, Ron, Moody, Tonks, Hagrid...knowing that they're what make him stronger...and he's using an old charm he used before...one that can make a man slaughter his friends and the woman he loves...one that isn't detectable...and one that can only be used by descendents of Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
Prologue  
  
In the dead of night, in the shadow of a boundless darkness, I often find that I'm awake. My whole life was like this - sleepless nights and exhausting days. I don't know how I managed looking back at the sixteen odd years it lasted.  
  
I look down at the arms wrapped around me as I lay on my side and smile. He got me through, made me see that there was something to live for, that my life was worth something.  
  
I glance over my shoulder and can just make out his ruffled hair and gentle features captured in a dreamers expression - that peaceful bliss. He looks so serene, his pain and loneliness gone and replaced with love and affection.  
  
Gently I remove his arms and slip out the edge of the bed and move over to the window. Sitting down in the window seat, I pull back the curtain onto a moonless but starry sky. It was completely still and silent outside.  
  
For a moment I couldn't work out what had awoken me; something inside me had set off an alarm...something about this day was important in more ways than one. I looked up at the calendar above the desk and understanding swept through me. The date. This day sixteen years ago. The day I died. Not physically...but in every other way possible. I lost everything I had in that one night. Those lousy two minutes where everything changed. The rules changed. Rules that I'd been following for the first eleven years of my life.  
  
I suppose I'd better start at the beginning. Those two minutes sixteen years ago. I sat down at the desk, glanced at the clock - 2.56am - and pulled some parchment, quill and ink from the top draw. Hearing a noise behind me I turned and saw my love moan gently and roll over. I held my breath hoping that I hadn't woken him. I hadn't. I smiled to myself thinking of him, then started my story.  
  
*****  
  
I was just a normal average kid - well I saw normal, not many kids my age were animagi - a Hawk to be exact. My friends loved to watch me change and soar and it felt so free. Got into Hogwarts - nothing surprising there being a pure blood - and my parents were so proud. Have I mentioned my parents yet? No? Well, my mother was a house wife - looked after everything and was completely devoted to my father as he was her. They were a perfect match - everyone said so. Both Ravenclaw's, both loyal, friendly people. The only downfall was that I hardly ever got to see my father. See, he was an auror. And back then his job had basically been his life. Of course he tried to get home when he could but He-who-must-not-be-named was at the height of his power back then, which made it very hard. Being so young I never really understood how bad this guy was. I'd heard of deaths and disasters but my parents protected me from it for the most part.  
  
I had a lot of friends when I joined Hogwarts - I already knew a lot of people in my year from my parents friends. My first year was fantastic. It also wasn't just mine, it was the Potion teacher's first year as well - Severus Snape. My father had told me to look out for him - said he was bad news, but I figured if Professor Dumbledore trusted him then I would give him the benefit of the doubt. Amazingly enough he turned out to be my favourite teacher. I was a complete natural when it came to Potions and I guess I was a bit of a teachers pet - not that Professor Snape would have ever admitted it. Back then Professor Snape was almost as nasty as he is now but I guess back then he knew he had to be cautious - he was walking a very fine line and had to prove his worth. I'm glad he did.  
  
Potions wasn't the only subject I excelled at - Charms and Defence Against The Dark Arts were the other subjects I took to like a duck to water. I guess my dad being who he was - that well respected auror - I had a sort of head start when it came to Defence Against The Dark Arts - he'd already taught me a lot.  
  
By the end of the year I was tutoring others in my year at Potions and I had passed all my exams - a couple only just. I'd always had a problem with Arithmacy, Astrology and Transfigurations of all things! I had made loads of new friends and I practically had my whole life planned out.  
  
I wasn't to know then that this would be my first - and last year at Hogwarts.  
  
The two minutes in question happened about a month into the summer holidays. I'd seen my father about five times in all that holiday and something didn't feel right about him, he felt different. Something wasn't right with him. My mother told me it was only because he'd had a lot on his plate the past three months and although I accepted that I knew there was something else. I even went as far as calling Frank and Alice Longbottom - two of my parents closest friends - both aurors. They promised they'd keep an eye on him but I'm sure they were just settling a young child's mind. But of course they'd have seen nothing wrong. No-one could. Not until that night and those two minutes.  
  
*****  
  
Well? Did it capture anyone's attention? Would you like to read more? Please review. 


	2. Ch 1: Soul Survivor

Hey guys. Thanks for the great reviews  
  
Lemur: you'll have to wait and find out who saved her won't you!!! Please keep reading!  
  
JeanieBeanie33: Glad I've captured your attention!!! I will write as fast as my Muse will let me!!  
  
Oirams: It was a Prologue - PROLOGUE!!! You're not meant to find out yet why she's important and all that hinting was just a way to get people to come back and read on...found that you get more reviews if you post chapters every so often rather than all at once. You have to grab their attention as you go along and get them to come back for more. I'm planning on this fic to be quite long, so please be patient - there will be bone - I'm just not gonna show you the whole thing at once - I'm gonna peel back the skin slowly. And 'downfall' was in regard to her parents and not her whole life. Her parents are loving and caring but she doesn't get to see her father enough and she misses him. That's all.  
  
Chapter One - Soul Survivor.  
  
"Time to go to bed Kaitlyn, honey. It's 10.30 - already way past your bedtime."  
  
Kaitlyn looked up from her second year Potion's book she'd asked her mum to get her already even though barely into the holidays.  
  
"But I wanted to see Dad before I went to bed. He said he'd be home."  
  
She told her mum.  
  
"I know he did but it looks like he's had to work on again. You can talk to him in the morning, he's got a couple hours off tomorrow."  
  
Kaitlyn nodded sadly, bid goodnight to her mother with a hug, and walked sadly up the stairs.  
  
Reaching her bedroom she changed into her pyjamas, brushed her shoulder length light brown hair and pulled it into a ponytail, and was about to get into bed when she heard the front door open and close.  
  
She looked up, smiled, and ran from the room and down the stairs. Stopping on the first step she saw her dad placing his cloak up on the hooks in the hall by the door. Her mother was standing to her right in the doorway between the hall and the lounge.  
  
Kaitlyn knew something was wrong straight away, from the concern on her mothers face to her fathers slow, deliberate movements.  
  
"Jacob, darling, what's happened?" Her mother asked, the fear in her voice very real. "Has someone been...? Who is it?"  
  
Her mother took a step closer. Her father, who for a moment had leaned against the wall for support, turned to face them. His face pale and clammy, and his body shaking from barely contained...something. Panic radiated on her mothers face as Kaitlyn felt a dull ache in the pit of her stomach swell. Her mother moved closer to her father asking him again to tell her what had happened.  
  
Her fathers lip was quivering and there were tears in his eyes. He was completely silent, the only noise being the wind outside which had been getting stronger all day as if in preparation for a hurricane. Her mother took another step closer, just past Kaitlyn on the bottom stair.  
  
"Jacob, you're scaring me. What is it? Is it Frank or Alice? Prof. Dumbledore? Who?!"  
  
The look in Jacob's eyes sent shivers of fear down both Kaitlyn's and her mothers spines which got worse as they saw Jacob slowly pulling out his wand, his hands shaking considerably as he took the wand in both hands and lifted it with some force - like an invisible hand was pushing down upon it.  
  
"Dad?" Kaitlyn questioned as the wand was aimed at her mother. Her father's body language was saying kill if it hadn't been for the shaking, but his eyes held so much sorrow and fear. Both her and her mother were rooted to the spot in shock.  
  
"Jacob?"  
  
Her mother questioned, fear in her heart as she took a step back.  
  
An unforgivable curse shot out of Jacob's mouth as if it had been held in for ages and a red streak flew out of the wand, hitting her mother...and the next thing Kaitlyn knew she was staring at the body of her mother laying spread eagled on the floor - eyes wide and mouthed in the shape of an 'O'. An Earth shattering scream pierced Kaitlyn's ear drums and she started to move her hands up to her ears when she realised that it was her screaming.  
  
She looked over to her father, the scream dying on her lips and was shocked to finds him on his knees, hands clutching his head, mumbling 'no, I won't' over and over and over...  
  
Kaitlyn stood there stunned, not knowing what to do, not able to get her brain in gear other than to think 'mum's dead, dad killed her, she's dead'. And not even that made any sense to her. For a moment she thought to run but her body wouldn't obey her. Then she thought to transfigure but again she couldn't seem to move.  
  
Her father looked up at her, his eyes saying everything and nothing. The wand lifted back up and a sudden calmness overcame her. She could be with her mother still. She closed her eyes and waited for something - anything.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
The whisper barely hit her ears and she opened her eyes. Her father had turned the wand on himself and he closed his eyes.  
  
"Always remember I loved you and Heather more than anything..."  
  
The once again the unforgivable curse burst from his mouth and he fell sideways, limp. Kaitlyn watched as a strange necklace she'd never seen before burned out from his chest and slid on the chain around his neck and down towards the floor.  
  
Kaitlyn was left standing there. Her parents bodies laying either side of her. She couldn't think, or move, or speak. Nothing made any sense anymore. Everything she treasured was gone and she couldn't make head nor tail of it. She felt numb. Her legs weakened and she sank down onto the step.  
  
She didn't move to what seemed like hours to her, but was in fact a matter of minutes. Finally, unable to take in the scene in front of her and deafening silence she transfigured into a Hawk and flew up the stairs.  
  
*****  
  
A few minutes later the front door burst open and Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape entered. They took in the scene and Dumbledore looked solemn. Snape hit the wall with his fist. He'd only got word of someone going to kill the Morgan's a few moments before and it was already too late.  
  
"Jacob and Heather...this is really going to hit home."  
  
Dumbledore said sadly. Snape looked around frowning.  
  
"Where's Miss Morgan?"  
  
He said realising she wasn't in the hall. They both looked at each other.  
  
"You don't think...maybe she wasn't here..."  
  
Snape started, worried that Voldemort might have taken her, but hoping all the same that maybe she'd stayed at a friends that night. Dumbledore looked even more solemn at the thought of Kaitlyn.  
  
"Check upstairs."  
  
Dumbledore told him. Snape nodded and moved silently up the stairs, wand at the ready. Not that it mattered how much noise he made - the wind had whipped up to gale force. He checked Kaitlyn's room first - empty. The spare room - empty. The bathroom - empty. Then he entered the main bedroom. The balcony doors were open, the curtains whipping around as the doors moved back and forth.  
  
"Miss Morgan?"  
  
He questioned. He went out onto the balcony, then spotted her. She was sitting hugging her knees in a tree, that was as tall as the house, if not taller. A wooden platform had been made between some of the branches like a tree house.  
  
"Miss Morgan?" She didn't appear to have heard him shout over the wind. "Kaitlyn?!" He tried again, and again no reaction.  
  
Prof. Snape looked down to see Dumbledore exit into the garden. Snape caught his attention and gestured to the tree. Dumbledore moved to stand by the trunk and looked up.  
  
"Kaitlyn?"  
  
Dumbledore tried. Nothing. Snape, realising that this approach wasn't working apparated onto the platform near to Kaitlyn. He had to catch his balance quick as the tree was actually swaying in the stormy weather, then he bent down to her level. Her eyes were unfocused and she was staring into space.  
  
"Miss Morgan."  
  
Prof. Snape commanded. It worked. Slowly her head lifted and her eyes half focused on him.  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
He asked. She shook her head slowly and shivered. He looked slightly relieved that she appeared uninjured, then looked down, appearing very uncomfortable sitting in a swaying tree in a storm, while Kaitlyn looked almost at home.  
  
"Why don't we get out of this tree and into the warmth."  
  
Prof. Snape suggested, more of a command than a question. She shook her head again.  
  
"He killed her."  
  
She said softly. Snape frowned and looked down at Dumbledore who was too far away to hear what she'd said. Dumbledore saw the look and knew he was having trouble coaxing her down. He apparated up with them as the first spots of rain started to fall.  
  
"What did you say, Kaitlyn?"  
  
Snape asked again for Dumbledore to hear.  
  
"He killed her."  
  
Dumbledore looked just as shock as Snape.  
  
"Who killed her? Kaitlyn?"  
  
Dumbledore asked gently.  
  
"Dad did."  
  
Both Dumbledore and Snape looked knocked for six by this remark.  
  
"Jacob? Jacob did this?!"  
  
Snape questioned.  
  
"He uh...he...he..." She frowned trying to get her thoughts ordered. She looked up at the rain falling quite heavily down on them, soaking them to the bone and something swept through her, distancing her enough to speak.  
  
"He came in and...and he had his wand...but he felt different...not him...his eyes looked sad but he lifted his wand and...and..."  
  
She shivered as she took a breath. She didn't need to finish the sentence.  
  
"Then he...pointed the wand towards me...I closed my eyes and waited...then he said he was sorry and he killed himself...and...and a necklace appeared around his neck...I...I..."  
  
She looked towards the house as if she could see through the walls into the hallway. Soaked through and black hair dripping, Snape looked more serious and grim than usual at Dumbledore, who was thinking quickly.  
  
"Get her out of here. Alice, Frank and Kingsley should be at HQ. Then bring Kingsley back here. I'll go and find this necklace."  
  
He told Snape who half nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
"Come on Kaitlyn, lets get out of this tree, you're soaking through."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"No. I can't. I can't move."  
  
For a moment Snape looked only slightly annoyed - more for the fact that he was feeling slightly nauseous in the swinging tree.  
  
"Kaitlyn, it's not safe here anymore."  
  
Dumbledore told her.  
  
"No it's my home. Mine and mum and dads."  
  
Snape put his hand on her shoulder in an unusual gesture for him.  
  
"Miss Morgan, Kaitlyn..." She looked at him He looked into her eyes. "Listen to me...listen. They're gone. They're gone. It's going to be hard to take in but right now I need you to put it from your mind because we have to get out of here. Can you do that for me? Can you be strong?"  
  
She looked straight into his eyes and trusted him.  
  
She nodded, looking away and transfigured into a Hawk. Snape apparated down with Dumbledore and met Kaitlyn at the bottom of the tree. Transfiguring back her legs gave way and Snape just managed to catch her and he held her upright, her hands holding onto his arms slightly, but her vacant expression never wavered from his face. It was something solid and grounded for her to focus on.  
  
Dumbledore picked up a brick laying discarded in the garden and silently cast a spell on it, turning it into a portkey. Handing it to Snape, he made sure they were both holding it, then, counting to three he triggered it. Snape felt the familiar tug behind his navel, then found himself in the hall of HQ, water dripping off the both of them leaving small puddles below their feet.  
  
Kaitlyn looked around slowly, taking in the scene. She'd never been to the Order's headquarters before. Snape led her into the living room, a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to have gone back into the daze she was in when they found her only this time a little more attentive. The Longbottom's and Kingsley Shacklebolt were sitting waiting and they stood when the door was opened.  
  
"Kaitlyn!"  
  
Alice Longbottom said running over.  
  
"Come and sit down by the fire love - you're wet through."  
  
Frank Longbottom and Kingsley let Alice deal with her and they moved over to Snape, who was wiping a hand down his hair to get rid of some of the water.  
  
"Jacob and Heather?"  
  
Frank questioned. Snape shook his head. Frank and Kingsley looked down horror-struck.  
  
"I can't believe it."  
  
Kingsley said quietly.  
  
"How's Kaitlyn doing?"  
  
They look over at the girl sitting on the couch my the fire, staring into the flames while Alice bustled about trying to get her warm and charming up a pot of tea.  
  
"She's been like that since we found her. She told us that Jacob killed Heather, then killed himself."  
  
Frank and Kingsley looked even more horrified at this news.  
  
"Jacob would never do that!"  
  
Frank said with Kingsley agreeing.  
  
"Not willingly anyway."  
  
Snape said.  
  
"Dumbledore's still there - we need to get back. Asked if you could join us." He said to Kingsley, who nodded grabbing his cloak. "Will you be okay with her?"  
  
Snape asked Frank, gesturing towards Kaitlyn, who was staring with a vacant expression up towards Alice who was bustling around her still in a sort of motherly way.  
  
"Sure. Sure."  
  
Frank nodded. Snape gave a small bow in thanks and turned to leave. His hand reached out for the handle.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
He turned to see Kaitlyn standing and pushing the blanket Alice had given her off her shoulders.  
  
"I have to get back to Professor Dumbledore. Mr. And Mrs. Longbottom will look after you."  
  
He glanced at Frank, who'd taken this opportunity to quietly tell Alice about Jacob and Heather.  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
Kaitlyn said, taking hold of his arm.  
  
"Kaitlyn. I have to go. Now let go of my arm, please."  
  
He said gently.  
  
"No. Don't leave me. They left me. They left me."  
  
Snape realised what she meant but didn't know what to do or say about it.  
  
"Look Severus, I'll go if you want. You stay."  
  
Frank told him, joining them again. Snape thought for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Frank half bowed back, then he and Kingsley left. Snape sat Kaitlyn back down by the fire, then sat near her. Alice started bustling around between both Kaitlyn and Snape, conjuring up another blanket for Snape who was still wet, while brushing a stray tear from her cheek so that Kaitlyn couldn't see it.  
  
*****  
  
Well? Hope you guys keep reading. This story will be coming out of the past soon I assure you. I just like to let my Muse work for me - I already have the basic layout of the story (I guess like J.K Rowling) it's how I like to work. So please keep coming back. 


	3. Ch 2: Nothing Will Ever Be The Same

Chapter two for your pleasure. I've also changed the animal that Kaitlyn changes into from an Eagle to a Hawk as it fits with something later on.  
  
Jezabella: Thank you!!! I'm glad you like it so far!  
  
F75: This soon enough for you?  
  
Love: Hey! Thank you!!! I just want to let you know that I haven't been ignoring you. I've been trying to email you but for some reason it just won't post. I keep getting it sent back to me. Are you having trouble with hotmail? Maybe you have another email I can write you to.  
  
Chapter Two - Nothing Will Ever Be The Same  
  
After staring into the fire for ages without a sound, Kaitlyn soon feel asleep from exhaustion and shock. She slumped sideways, her head soon resting on Snape's shoulder. He looked down at her in stunned silence not knowing what to do about it. Then Alice came back into the room having dealt with her crying child.  
  
"Well it's about time. She was exhausted poor girl." She whispered, looking at Kaitlyn. "And it looks like you're going to be stuck there for a while. Why don't you try and get some sleep yourself - you're always so pale and tired looking!"  
  
Snape gave her one of his now famous glares. She ignored the look and kept on talking.  
  
"I'm going to go and try and get some sleep myself - while Neville's sleeping. Call me when she wakes."  
  
Snape nodded, not looking impressed at having to be stuck in this situation in the first place.  
  
*****  
  
The air was cold and moisture clung to her hair and face. She lowered the wand in her hand and looked down at the two bodies of her dead parents laying on the soft grass under the old Oak tree in the back garden. A burning sensation wrapped around her neck and then a necklace appeared shimmering gold.  
  
Suddenly the full reality of what she had done hit her and she lifted her hands to her ears and screamed out. The windows of the house and greenhouse shattered from the high pitched sound and the wind whipped suddenly in a freak gale throwing her hair back off her face.  
  
She stumbled and fell, rolling onto her back as her body shook violently and she wasn't sure but she thought she heard someone shouting at her above her screams.  
  
She opened her eyes to see her father sitting up and moving towards her, death on his face, his eyes glaring menacingly. The scream died in her throat at the shock and she stared at him as he crawled towards her. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her. The action brought her back and she screamed again and shoved herself backwards with her hands and feet until she hit the trunk of the tree which felt oddly smooth.  
  
"Dad no! No dad please!!!"  
  
She cried out and closed her eyes tightly.  
  
"Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn!! MISS MORGAN!!!"  
  
Something about the voice made her pause. It wasn't her fathers. She opened her eyes to find herself staring straight at Professor Snape, who was kneeling a few feet away near the sofa and staring back with an almost gentle concern on his face as well as the look of someone who'd been jolted awake.  
  
She gasped as the full reality hit her - it hadn't just been a nightmare - it was true. Her parents were dead. Her eyes filled with tears as she gasped out sobs, her quivering hands covering her face.  
  
Before Professor Snape could move Alice darted past him having heard her screams and pulled her into a tight hug. Sobs wracked Kaitlyn's body as she leaned into Alice and cried long and hard.  
  
Snape got up from the floor from where Kaitlyn had fallen off the sofa and moved away to give the girl some privacy in her grieving. Looking over to the door he saw a frightened looking Frank and Kingsley and the grave face of Professor Dumbledore standing just outside. They'd obviously heard the screams and the look on their faces mirrored what Snape was feeling.  
  
He'd been in a light doze when her screams had brought him back with such force he'd fallen off the couch with her. It had taken him a moment to regain his composure before he'd reacted to her. Now though, he was the picture of equanimity.  
  
He headed over to them and they moved away and into the kitchen where Dumbledore brewed up some tea and found a sleeping potion for Kaitlyn to take which helped with dreamless sleeps.   
  
"Has she been like this long?"  
  
Kingsley asked Snape as they sat down around the table, the teapot pouring itself.  
  
"No. You probably heard most of it. She fell asleep after only about half an hour. I must have dozed off too because it was her screams that awoke me. She seemed to think I was her father for a moment before I could get through to her."  
  
"That must have been some nightmare if it followed her out of her dream state."  
  
Frank stated.  
  
"Maybe it was what she needed to get her emotions out in the open. I always find a good cry is the first step towards recovery...and her path is going to be long after what she saw tonight."  
  
Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"And what of this necklace?" Snape asked. "Did you find out what it was?"  
  
"Not completely, but I do have my suspicions. We've hidden it in a safe place because I'm sure Lord Voldemort will want it back if it's that precious to him to want to use it on an auror."  
  
Frank and Kingsley had shuddered at the name but Dumbledore ignored it and carried on.  
  
"It appears to be one of the lost items belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw and is said to hold great power if used correctly. It appears to possess whoever wears it and they are in command of the person who put it on them. It's like the Imperius Curse without needed to cast a spell."  
  
"That necklace must be a lot strong and harder to fight off if Jacob couldn't fight it in time. He was one of the best aurors around and could beat the Imperius Curse like brushing a bug from his clothes."  
  
Kingsley told Dumbledore who nodded.  
  
"And as far as I can remember the necklace can only be worn by descendents of the original owner..."  
  
He let this information sink in.  
  
"Which means Jacob must have been - so Kaitlyn is as well."  
  
Frank said, voicing what every had figured out.  
  
"Which means Kaitlyn's in danger."   
  
Snape surmised. Dumbledore nodded again.  
  
"We have to get her as far away from you-know-who as we can."  
  
Kingsley said.  
  
"Lord Voldemort, Kingsley - fear of a name is fear of the thing itself."  
  
Dumbledore told him. He nodded head down. Snape was about to speak when Alice came into the room.  
  
"How's she doing?"  
  
Dumbledore asked her. Alice's eyes were filled with tears as she moved into the room.  
  
"Not good. She fell asleep crying - could one of you help me get her upstairs?"  
  
She questioned. For some reason they all looked to Snape. He stared back at then, an almost shocked look on his face.  
  
"Me?!"  
  
"Yes you Severus." Dumbledore managed to suppress a smile. "She seems to be trusting you a lot at the moment and it would be best for her not to be around too many people."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes slightly and stood, following Alice who'd grabbed the sleeping potion as well. Entering the living room, he saw Kaitlyn curled up where he'd left her with Alice and he moved over and gently picked her up in his arms. She looked very pale and drawn and her eyes were red rimmed. He carefully manoeuvred out the door and up the stairs into one of the many bedrooms set out for people in the Order to sleep during their shifts for the Order and their everyday work.  
  
Alice pulled back the covers and Snape placed her onto the bed. She stirred and opened her eyes slightly. Snape pulled up the covers as Alice prepared the sleeping potion. Snape looked down at her.  
  
"It's okay. We're going to give you something for dreamless sleeps."  
  
He spoke quietly. She looked back down and nodded, looking too tired to say anything. She drunk the potion quickly and without grimacing at the taste and moments later Snape saw her eyes lose their focus and close. She was asleep properly at last   
  
"She should be out for 12 hours at least."  
  
Snape told Alice. She didn't reply and he looked up at her to see her wiping tears away quickly. Snape looked awkward.  
  
"Sorry. Guess it just got to me as well."  
  
"I'll get Frank."  
  
"No! It's okay. I just need a moment."  
  
Snape half bowed and left her alone. He went back downstairs and joined the other who were sitting quietly drinking their tea. Dumbledore gave him a questioning look.  
  
"She's out. And should be for quite some time. Any ideas what we're gonna do?"  
  
He sat and took a mouthful of his own tea.  
  
"A couple but nothing safe enough. We can't think of anyone she would be completely safe with except people here - and we can't spare any of them to go into hiding with her."  
  
Dumbledore told Snape, who looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"I might know someone. A distant cousin - she lives with her Muggle husband and they foster children. Mostly witches and wizards. We could hide her with them, have a secret-keeper..."  
  
He suggested.  
  
"Where do they live?"  
  
"America. Quite close to Salem's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Perfect. Let's hope she's okay with that. Besides she might not have to stay too long."  
  
He said sounding positive.  
  
"And the secret-keeper?"  
  
Frank asked.  
  
"I think we'll let her decide."  
  
Dumbledore told him, he nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Professor Snape leaned back in his seat in the kitchen, the information he'd collected declaimed to the others in the room, who then slowly dispersed at Dumbedore's word until himself, Dumbledore, Frank and Kingsley - who was making tea - were left.  
  
"How is Miss Morgan?"  
  
Severus asked them, then nodded a thanks as Kingsley handed him a cup of tea.  
  
"She's been asleep since you left her." Dumbledore replied. "We've had a few of us taking shifts watching her, Alice is up there now."  
  
Severus stood.  
  
"Then I guess it's my turn to watch her. Excuse me."  
  
He bowed and left the room, taking his tea with him. Kinglsey raised her eyebrows slightly at his leaving.  
  
"He's a strange one him."  
  
He said summing him up, then carried on with the washing up. Dumbledore half smiled, a twinkle in his eye. He was a strange one, but for the most part his heart was in the right place.  
  
Snape carefully opened the door to see Alice looking up at him, the knitting in front of her stopping as she lost concentration. She smiled at him and realised what he was doing, so she stood and left quietly putting a hand on his arm as she passed.  
  
He sat down in the seat she'd vacated and, taking a sip of his tea, sat and watched Kaitlyn's form rising and falling slowly as she breathed.  
  
*****  
  
Kaitlyn felt a presence in the room even before she opened her eyes. She rolled onto her back and looked around. Professor Snape was standing with his back to her in front of the window. He obviously had his arms folded, his cloak wrapped around them. She looked up at the ceiling, remembering all of the past events and she sighed, having no more tears to shed, capturing Professor Snape's attention. He turned and looked towards her, she looked back at him. Noting that it seemed to be around the late evening she asked,  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"A day and a half at least."  
  
She sat herself up.  
  
"I hadn't realised how tired I was."  
  
He moved closer, noting another question on her face, but seeing the pain she had to ask it.  
  
"Um...what...what's gonna happen to me? Now? I have...I haven't got anyone else."  
  
Severus sat down beside the bed.  
  
"You've got plenty of people here who'll help you. Believe me when I say you're not going to be left  
  
out in the cold on this. There are people here who'll help you through this. The Longbottom's for one. They were your parents best friends after all."  
  
Kaitlyn drew herself into a ball, hugging her knees, and nodded.  
  
"I guess so. I just...I can't believe this is happening. I feel like I'm stuck in a nightmare and no matter how loud I scream I can't seem to wake up."  
  
"It'll get easier."  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"How can you know that?"  
  
"Because my parents are dead as well."  
  
"Oh. I didn't know."  
  
"Of course you didn't."  
  
You replied half gently. His face set.  
  
"How do you get over something like this? What did you do to get over it?"  
  
Professor Snape looked away.  
  
"I'm not the right person to ask about that. I was foolish and went out for vengeance which is by far the wrong path."  
  
Kaitlyn suddenly realised what he meant.  
  
"Is...is that why you uh...went into the Dark Arts?"  
  
She tried to put the question carefully and hoped he didn't react badly. His gaze darted to her, but he only looked slightly angry. Then the look vanished when he realised how intelligent this girl was in front of him. He just nodded.  
  
"So what made you come back?"  
  
For a moment he looked like he was going to stand up and not reply to her, but he changed his mind. At first he really didn't want one of his students knowing him more than they should, but then he realised two things. One, she was no longer going to be his pupil, and two, she needed it. She needed to know how to live with something like this.  
  
"Strangely, the same thing that made me turn to them in the first place."  
  
"Your parents."  
  
He nodded calmly.  
  
"I guess that was the moment when I finally faced up to their death and I was able to put it behind me."  
  
"How? How do you deal with it then put it behind you? Please - I need to know."  
  
He paused as he thought about it.  
  
"Time. It takes time. I don't think you can ever really get over something like this, you just managed to live with it. The pain gets bearable after a while. But you have to deal with it first."  
  
She nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He half bowed in acknowledgement.   
  
"You know...they're all wrong about you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
He questioned.  
  
"Everyone at school. Everyone one either hates you or is scared of you. But you do care. You just don't ever show it."  
  
"Kindly keep that remark to yourself, Miss Morgan."  
  
He said sternly when he realised what she meant. He had been a lot easier to deal with lately, probably because everything that had happened had hit a little too close to home for him. Plus the fact that he was feeling responsible for not hearing of it sooner.  
  
Kaitlyn once again nodded, a small smile on her face as Professor Snape started to sound like himself again.  
  
"When you're feeling up to it, there are some people that need to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About what's going to transpire now. Possibly about what happened."  
  
She thought for a moment and decided that the sooner she gets it over with the better.  
  
"I'll be ready whenever they need me."  
  
Snape nodded, then silently left as Alice entered the room with a tray in her hands.  
  
*****  
  
The next day Kaitlyn went downstairs and into the kitchen where Dumbledore had called her down to. She was thankful that there weren't many people in the room. Alice and Frank were there as was Professor Snape and of course Dumbledore.  
  
"Miss Morgan. It's good to see you up."  
  
She gave him a small smile as she sat down on one of the couches by the fireplace at the dining end of the long kitchen. Dumbledore told her everything they knew about the necklace and about her being a direct Descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
"So, it wasn't Dad. It wasn't him."  
  
She said to herself.   
  
"No. Your father was under a very strong influence. It was miraculous that he managed to overcome it before he killed anyone else."  
  
Dumbledore said carefully.  
  
"You mean me."  
  
She stated. He nodded, then told her that she was still in danger herself.  
  
"But you have the necklace. So he can't possess me, right?"  
  
"We still think that Lord Voldemort will try and come after you anyway. And he's bound to try and come back for the necklace - it's incredibly powerful."  
  
"But what danger could I be to him? I'm a kid. What can I do?"  
  
"You survived. And he probably figures that if he can get to you now, he can use you against us in the future because you're young enough to be influenced. He won't give up until he has the necklace and you're the last descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw. You're the only person it will work on."  
  
She sat and thought about this. Something wasn't exactly right and she felt that he wasn't telling her everything. There was something else about this necklace. But then again why would he? She was only eleven. She decided to try anyway.  
  
"There's something else, right?"  
  
She questioned, staring at him, then around the room at the others who were deliberately avoiding her gaze.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We can't hide the necklace. It's such that no spells will work to hide it, or protect it in anyway. If he wants to find it he can, but if he has you it will make it also easier for him because for some reason descendents seem drawn to it. That's how he knew that your father was a descendent. If your father hadn't been caught, then the necklace would have been useless to him."  
  
"What - so this is Dad's fault? If he hadn't been captured then none of this would have happened?"  
  
Her voice grew in volume as she spoke, the anger she'd felt swelling inside her finally coming to the surface.  
  
"Kaitlyn. I didn't mean it like that. You're father was one of the best auror's around. And he was hated by Voldemort almost as much as Moody is. He was a thorn in Voldemort's side and needed to be taken out."  
  
Dumbledore told her.  
  
"Moody's managed to avoid capture."  
  
She looked away and towards the ceiling.   
  
"Miss Morgan, listen to me." Snape spoke for the first time. "If Lord Voldemort sets his sights on someone they don't stand much of a chance no matter how good they are. If he really wants something then he'll get it eventually. The same goes for you and the necklace."  
  
She watched the seriousness and truth wash across his face.  
  
"So, what's going to happen to me?"  
  
"We want to put you in hiding. And you'll have a secret-keeper."  
  
Kaitlyn nodded.  
  
"Where?"   
  
"Professor Snape has a cousin that adopts children with her Muggle husband. She lives near Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America."  
  
"America?! You're sending me away? With people I don't know?"  
  
She looked almost hurt.  
  
"I know it's hard, Kaitlyn. But it's not safe enough over here. The further away we can send you the better. And hopefully it won't be for long."  
  
"Miss Morgan. I assure you my cousin will look after you well."  
  
Kaitlyn looked down at the floor as she thought about this. She didn't want to go away so far, but she knew they were only trying to protect her. She wanted to argue, to scream out, to run...But she hadn't the energy. She felt defeated and alone. She nodded her agreement, then felt Alice put an arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze.  
  
"You won't be alone over there. We'll all keep in touch."  
  
Kaitlyn gave her an appreciative smile.  
  
"Who's going to be my secret-keeper?"  
  
"That's your choice. Whomever you wish."  
  
Dumbledore told her. Kaitlyn nodded again, then hesitated as she went to ask her next question.  
  
"What about um...my parents...?"  
  
"Don't worry about any of that. We've already sorted out funeral arrangements. It will be held at Hogwarts. The school is protected with ancient magic that Voldemort can't penetrate. Your parents left you everything in their Will so that's all up to you when you're ready to face it."  
  
Again, Kaitlyn nodded.  
  
"We'll give you some time to think things over. Alice will take care of you. Severus we must take our leave."  
  
Snape stood and half bowed before following the headmaster out. Kaitlyn watched them leave, then turned to see Frank quietly say something to Alice before pecking her on the cheek and leaving as well. Alice smiled at Kaitlyn and sat down next to her.  
  
"You hungry? I could cook you some lunch if you want."  
  
She asked. Kaitlyn shook her head.  
  
"No thanks. I'm not hungry."  
  
Alice could see she was preoccupied with her thoughts.  
  
"It won't be for long. And when you come back, if you want, you can stay with Frank, Neville and I. I'm sure Neville would love to have someone to be his older sister as he grows up."  
  
Kaitlyn smiled sincerely.  
  
"Thank you. I'd like that."  
  
Alice gave her arm a squeeze, then left her sitting by the fire to think.  
  
*****  
  
Kaitlyn was still sitting by the fire late that evening when Alice started setting the table for dinner. Kaitlyn stood and helped, earning a smile from the older woman.  
  
It wasn't long after that everyone that was joining them for dinner that night arrived. Frank, Kingsley, Arthur Weasley who she'd only met a couple times, and a group of four men who Alice had affectionately called the Marauders. She'd never met them before.   
  
"Will you four be joining us for dinner tonight then?"  
  
She asked them. The handsome one out of the four, with slightly ruffled black hair which was just hanging over his dark eyes, smiled charmingly and took her hand, kissing it with a bow.  
  
"Yes we are, milady. We've come to sample some of your fabulous cooking!"  
  
Alice brushed his hand away, blushing slightly.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
She laughed, then turned to Kaitlyn.  
  
"Kaitlyn, could you get four more plates and some more cutlery?"  
  
Kaitlyn nodded, noticing the stares she received from the four newcomers as she moved over to the cupboard. The four men conjured up some more chairs out of air and made room on the table for them to sit.  
  
Kaitlyn saw another of the men turn to Alice and speak quietly. He had black hair as well but it was a complete mess, and wore glasses. Alice nodded to his question and the man turned to the other three. Kaitlyn focused her attention away from them and to setting the table.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
James turned to the other three.  
  
"That's her."  
  
Remus, Sirius and Peter all glanced at her.  
  
"Poor girl."  
  
Remus said.  
  
"She looks to be holding up well."  
  
Sirius stated.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving, Sirius."  
  
Remus told him. Sirius nodded. Peter just stared at the girl, the smallest hint of a smile on his face.  
  
"Dinner's ready!"  
  
Alice called pulling the four out of their conversation. They all sat down. Sirius and Remus ended up sitting opposite Kaitlyn, who had Alice on one side and Kingsley on the other.  
  
"Oh Kaitlyn, you haven't met the Marauders have you?"  
  
Alice questioned. Kaitlyn shook her head.  
  
"That's Peter Pettigrew on the end, then James Potter, his son Harry is about two months older than Neville, then that's Remus Lupin and finally Sirius Black."  
  
She said gesturing to all of them in turn. She didn't really like the look of Peter, he seemed quite sly, but the other three all smiled at her genuinely and Sirius even went as far as taking her hand and kissing it as he'd done with Alice, causing a small smile to break out on Kaitlyn's face.  
  
The dinner, Kaitlyn found, was actually quite pleasant. Everyone chatted like they had no cares in the world and nobody even mentioned Lord Voldemort or anything to do with him, which Kaitlyn was thankful for. Sirius and James told her all about their days in school and the mischief they used to get up to.   
  
After dinner, they all sat around the fire for a while, a few conversation were struck up but a lot of them sat in silence. Alice was chatted quietly with Frank and Sirius, Arthur with James and the rest of them were quiet. Kaitlyn watched them chatting, then her gaze moved slowly around the room until her eyes fell on Remus. He was staring into the fire, a mug of tea in his hand. He had a young face but his hair was already greying and there were lines of worry just under the surface of his mask as if he'd dealt with a lot in his life. Feeling that someone was watching him Remus turned and looked straight at Kaitlyn. For a moment she saw a sadness in his eyes but before she could work out if it was for him or for her, the look was gone and he gave her a smile. Kaitlyn smiled back at him.  
  
"Isn't that so Remus?"  
  
Remus looked up at James who had spoken. His level gaze leaving Kaitlyn's face.  
  
"Isn't what so?"  
  
"That us four caused the most mischief Hogwarts has ever seen!"  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
"I'm not sure about us four but you and James certainly caused quite a stir."  
  
"I don't think anyone will ever be able to beat us."  
  
James said smiling.  
  
"Oh I don't know." Arthur said joining in the conversation. "Our Fred and George can certainly cause a mischief when they want. Poor Molly spends more time dealing with them than with little Ron - he's a good little thing he is. Always sleeping - hardly cries. I hope Fred and George don't lead him astray when they grow up."  
  
Arthur finished with a smile of affection for his kids on his face.  
  
Kaitlyn tuned out of the conversation, and looked towards the door. She was hoping that Professor   
  
Snape would be coming back soon because she wanted to ask him something important.  
  
*****  
  
It was quite late when Professor Snape finally showed up. The Marauders had long since left, as had Arthur and Frank for their shifts in the Order.  
  
Kaitlyn was left sitting alone in the kitchen by the fire, when he walked in looking tired. Alice was off changing and feeding Neville.  
  
"You're up late Miss Morgan."  
  
Snape stated as he took a seat.  
  
"I was waiting for you."  
  
"Me? Whatever for?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you...that is...I didn't know who else to trust...Um..."  
  
"Spit it out."  
  
He said, for a moment sounding frustrated and agitated - his old self.  
  
"Would you be my secret-keeper?"  
  
Snape looked speechless. Kaitlyn watched him as he tried to hide the expression behind his mask but by the looks of things she'd caught him completely by surprise.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
He asked finally.  
  
"Because I trust you. And, I don't know, I guess I just thought you'd be the best person."  
  
"I'd have thought you'd have picked Dumbledore for the job. He would have been a better decision."  
  
"He's got too many things to worry about. And besides I'd prefer you. If I can't trust you, who can I trust? Besides Dumbledore trusts you enough so why shouldn't I?"  
  
Snape thought for a moment.  
  
"Then I'm honoured to have been picked."  
  
He half bowed in his seat. Kaitlyn half bowed/nodded in return.  
  
Wow!! That's the longest chapter so far!!! Hope you like. I've been really getting into this story lately so hopefully you shouldn't have to wait too long for the next chapter. And it will be coming out of the past very soon and getting into the present.  
  
I also wasn't going to introduce Remus, Sirius and the others into it yet either. I was going to have it that she'd never met them before but since the loss of our lovable Padfoot I had to have him shown in his prime seeing as the present is set after book 5. Anyway, peace. 


	4. Ch 3: Start All Over Again

Chapter Three for you guys. No reviews for chapter two so no thanks to anyone. Boo hoo. Please review this chapter.  
  
Chapter Three - Start All Over Again  
  
It was a small gathering. Just a few of their closest friends - Dumbledore, Alice and Frank, Arthur and Molly, Kingsley, and Snape.  
  
Her parents had been cremated and the group were at this moment in a small boat, magically sailing around the lake in the warm summer sun surrounding Hogwarts.  
  
Others in the Order were around the grounds keeping an eye out for any signs of trouble but Kaitlyn didn't notice them. She didn't even notice the sun - to her dark thunder clouds surrounded her. She was standing at the edge of the boat, looking down into the water, an urn in her hands. Alice was holding the other urn. Frank and Arthur had their arms around their wives, comforting them as they shed a few tears. Kingsley and Snape were completely silent and still as Dumbledore prayed aloud. Snape was watching Kaitlyn carefully for any sign of her breaking down. She'd had a completely blank expression on her face the whole morning.  
  
As Dumbledore prayed Kaitlyn slowly tipped the urn up, spreading the ashes around the lake. Once the first urn was empty, she took the one from Alice and repeated the process. Then the boat slowly headed back to where they'd boarded. Kaitlyn didn't talk to anyone, didn't even look at anyone. Just stared out at Hogwarts, knowing that this would be one of the last times she'd ever see it.  
  
Reaching the shore, the boat automatically came to a stop. Snape was the first out and he reached a hand up to help Kaitlyn down. She took a couple steps to get out of the way and looked off into the distance. Snape turned and was helping Alice out when she called out.  
  
"Kaitlyn!"  
  
Snape looked around to see that Kaitlyn had bolted and was sprinting towards the castle. Snape moved to go after her when he felt a hand hold him back and he turned to see Dumbledore looking down at him from the boat.  
  
"Leave her be - she knows not to leave the grounds."  
  
Snape nodded, and once they were all on shore, they headed slowly back up to the castle.  
  
They were going to be having a quiet meal that night, then early the next morning Kaitlyn would be leaving for America.  
  
As dinner wasn't going to be for quite a while yet, the small group broke up and headed their separate ways. Kingsley, who was going to be accompanying Kaitlyn on part of her voyage, headed up to Dumbledore's office with the headmaster. The Weasley's and Longbottom's headed off to view their old stomping grounds, and Snape headed down to his own office in the dungeons.  
  
As he passed the classroom, he noticed that the door was slightly ajar and he frowned. He always left that door locked. Slowly he entered, the familiar squeak of the door telling anyone inside that someone was entering. The place was in complete darkness except for the light coming from the corridor. Snape clapped his hands together, muttering an incantation under his breath and the lamps sparked to life filling the room with flickering light from the flames. There didn't appear to be anyone in the room, but Snape could feel the presence of someone.  
  
"Who's in here?"  
  
He questioned sternly. A small voice broke the silence.  
  
"I didn't mean to trespass."  
  
He turned to see Kaitlyn sitting just in the shadows at the back of the classroom. She was leaning back against the wall, her head tilted slightly upwards. When Snape saw who it was his expression softened the slightest bit.  
  
"What are you doing down here?"  
  
"I wanted to be alone. Besides I like it down here. Smells of potions brewing."  
  
Snape took a seat near to her.  
  
"I just wanted to get a mental picture of the place. So every time I brew a potion I'll remember it, and remember school and how much fun I had here."  
  
"You will be coming back. As soon as the danger's over. Dumbledore wouldn't leave you over there."  
  
"I'm not sure I even want to come back."  
  
She replied quietly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Too many memories. Even in the Ravenclaw common room. My parents scrawled their names in a heart, in the wood by the fire. Everywhere I go reminds me of them. Except here. They hated potions, my mum wasn't very good at it...my father was. But he used to hate it. Preferred being out in the action, than sitting in a classroom."  
  
There was another silence, longer this time but it didn't feel awkward. It felt almost comforting to be in his presence knowing she didn't feel pressured to make conversation. She stared off around the room memorising the desks and potions cupboard, the large cauldrons in the room and the teachers desk, the lamps on the wall and finally the way Professor Snape was sitting, his arms folded around his cloak and that stern, masked expression on his face. She looked down towards the desk as Snape turned back to look at her.  
  
"You will be missed Miss Morgan."  
  
Kaitlyn's eyes darted towards him in shock as he stood.  
  
"Please extinguish the lights and close the door on your way out."  
  
Snape turned and strode out before she could reply.  
  
*****  
  
Six weeks later...  
  
Kaitlyn looked up from her book as the door slammed and saw Jasmina throw herself onto the bed across the room. Kaitlyn rolled onto her back and sat up, leaving the book on the pillow.  
  
The room was quite large and housed three beds, three cupboards, three bedside tables and the girls' trunks, all in their separate areas that were covered in possessions, trinkets and posters belonging to the three girls that shared the room.  
  
Jasmina was the loud, outgoing one out of the three. She was Kaitlyn's age and was a bit of a mischief maker.  
  
"What's happened now?"  
  
Kaitlyn asked, knowing it had to be something to do with boys. Jasmina buried her head further into her pillows and mumbled in her Texan drawl.  
  
"I don't wanna talk 'bout it."  
  
Kaitlyn smiled. They'd gone through this routine nearly every other day since she'd arrived.  
  
"Of course you do."  
  
Kaitlyn said getting up off her own bed and slouching down onto the edge of Jasmina's bed across the room. Jasmina sat up.  
  
"He's so annoying!"  
  
Kaitlyn almost asked 'which one' but knowing it would hurt her feelings she said,  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jason! He's just so pathetic!"  
  
"All boys are around here."  
  
"Something wrong with American boys?"  
  
Jasmina questioned defensively.  
  
"Yeah, too many balls, not enough brains."  
  
"Jason's not like that!"  
  
"Of course he isn't."  
  
Kaitlyn said sarcastically, but Jasmina seemed too blonde to understand sarcasm.  
  
"He's kind and sweet and - "  
  
" - Pathetic?"  
  
Jasmina sighed.  
  
"He never seems to have time for me! He's always out with those mates of his."  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, girl." Kaitlyn said, thinking. "Except...maybe...why don't you let him do a bit of the running for a change? Leave him for a few days and let him call you up."  
  
Jasmina looked at her, smiling suddenly.  
  
"Thanks Kaitlyn! You're really cool! For a Brit anyway."  
  
Kaitlyn smiled, taking it as a compliment coming from Jasmina.  
  
Kaitlyn got up off the bed and started heading back to her own when the door opened and her other roommate glided in.  
  
Maia was a bit of a strange girl. Always wore black and spent most of her days meditating and crystal gazing, and her nights stargazing. She was a couple years older than them.  
  
"Hey Kait. Sally said she needed to talk to you. Sounded important."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kaitlyn said and headed straight out the open door and down the two flights of stairs to the study.  
  
From the outside the house didn't look very big - it looked normal - white picket fence, pick-up truck in the garage, flowers lined the path...but from the inside magic worked. The girls lived on the hidden second floor with the parents room, the younger children's play area and a huge bathroom.  
  
The first floor housed the boys room, the older kids social room and yet another bathroom and on the ground floor was a lounge, kitchen, huge dining room and a huge study, not to mention the garage.  
  
Finally, down in the basement, was Kaitlyn's favourite room. It reminded her of the dungeons back at Hogwarts and smelled exactly the same. She'd come down here to brew potions whenever she needed to get her mind off other things.  
  
Kaitlyn entered the study and was shocked when she saw Professor Dumbledore's head in the fireplace and Sally and Dave chatting to him excitedly. They all turned to look at her as she closed the door. She took a couple of steps and looked at them.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
She asked confused. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a moment.  
  
"Lord Voldemort has been vanquished."  
  
He announced. Kaitlyn's eyes opened in amazement and she looked to Sally and Dave who also had beaming smiles on their faces.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Kaitlyn couldn't believe it. She'd expected them to take so much longer, maybe even years to get rid of him.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Amazingly, it was a young child of the name Harry Potter."  
  
"That child's going to be legendary."  
  
Dave replied.  
  
"He certainly is."  
  
Dumbledore agreed.  
  
"Woah - wait a minute!!!" Kaitlyn butted in. "A child? How? And do you mean Harry, as in that um...marauder guy's kid?"  
  
"That I do. He was James' and Lily's child."  
  
"Was?"  
  
Kait didn't like the use of past tense.  
  
"I'm afraid to say that James and Lily were killed trying to protect Harry from Voldemort."  
  
Kaitlyn looked down.  
  
"Poor kid. To lose your parents at such a young age. He won't even remember them."  
  
The news seemed to bring back feelings she'd had and she took a deep breath.  
  
"So if his parents died saving him, how did he survive?"  
  
"No-one knows for sure but something happened when Voldemort tried to kill him, the spell backfired onto Voldemort, left Harry with a scar but other than that he was unharmed."  
  
"The boy who lived..."  
  
She replied thinking to herself.  
  
"And I'm afraid I have some bad news as well."  
  
Dumbledore said humbly. Kaitlyn looked up. She didn't know what the bad news could be.  
  
"What news?" She asked scared. "Has someone else died? Someone I know?"  
  
"Their not dead, although it might have been better if they had have died."  
  
"Who? (pause) Tell me!"  
  
"When Voldemort was overcome a few of his death eaters were angered and went after some aurors. They captured Alice and Frank."  
  
Kaitlyn's mouth opened and her eyes started to well.  
  
"They were tortured for answers about Voldemort...until they went mad."  
  
Kaitlyn slumped into a nearby seat, unable to take in the news.  
  
"Is there any chance they'll recover?"  
  
She questioned, once she'd gotten her voice back.  
  
"They're at St. Mungo's but unfortunately I'm not sure they'll ever be the people they used to be."  
  
Kaitlyn closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears for later.  
  
"And Neville?"  
  
"His grandmother's going to be looking after him."  
  
Kaitlyn nodded slowly. She'd met the grandmother once and liked her - she was very upfront and you knew where you stood with her, Neville would be well looked after.  
  
"Did you catch who did this?"  
  
"We did. They'll be going to Azkaban as soon as they've had their hearing."  
  
Kaitlyn nodded, glad that justice would be served. Dumbledore smiled at her, trying to get onto a better subject.  
  
"Which means that you can come home. Voldemort's gone, as is the danger."  
  
Kaitlyn looked down, nodding, but didn't seem that happy about the news. Sally put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong? We thought you'd be happy to be going home."  
  
"Kaitlyn?"  
  
Dumbledore questioned. Kaitlyn looked up at him.  
  
"There's nothing there for me now. If I'd have gone back Alice said I could live with her but I can't do that now. Where would I stay? At least here I've got somewhere to come back to...and I like it here. I've made new friends, I've met people I'll be going to school with... Over there...there's just too many memories. I'm sorry Professor."  
  
"Don't be sorry, Kaitlyn. You have nothing to be sorry for. You can stay wherever you want, wherever you're happy."  
  
Kaitlyn turned and looked at Sally and Dave.  
  
"I can stay here, can't I?"  
  
She asked hopefully. Sally smiled.  
  
"Of course you can. This will always be your home if you want it to be. We'd love to have you stay."  
  
Kaitlyn smiled, and turned back to the fire.  
  
"Thank you for everything Professor Dumbledore. I can stay in touch with you, right?"  
  
"You need not ask that. I'll always be keeping an eye on you, making sure you're happy where you are."  
  
Kaitlyn nodded a thanks.  
  
"And can you say thanks to Professor Snape for me. He taught me so much. Tell him he was my favourite teacher - I think he needs to here it from someone."  
  
Dumbledore laughed.  
  
"You know you'll be welcome back over here to visit at any time don't you."  
  
"I know. But right now I don't think I'm ready to see home yet. Oh - could you um...sell the house for me? I won't be needing it anymore."  
  
"If you're sure...?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, not planning on selling the place at all. He'd just rent it out because he knew she'd regret it later if she sold it.  
  
*****  
  
That was it. That was me starting all over again. I made a choice. And for the most part I think it was the right one.  
  
Sally and Dave were brilliant. I felt like I belonged there and it was like we were one huge family. I'd always wanted a brother or sister and I suddenly had five or six depending on if they found parents to adopt them. Mostly the young ones or the ones who wanted to be adopted. I liked it there, as did Jasmina and Maia. Josh, Matthew and Tariq stayed there permanently but a lot of the younger ones used to come and go.  
  
Salem was completely different from Hogwarts in style and teaching but we were learning the same things. In fact I was ahead of a lot of them when we entered the second year.  
  
Socially it was completely different as well. Everyone had already made their friends in the first year and were all grouped up. I ended up in the same house as Jasmina but she was one of the popular ones - like I'd been - but I found I didn't care for her and her friends company. I don't know...I guess over in America social circles are different. Being popular over there wasn't the same thing as it was over in Britain. At Hogwarts I was popular because I befriended everyone and didn't really have any enemies. In America being popular meant more like being cool, wearing the right clothes, the right hair style, the right hair colour, and not necessary being liked by everyone but more like being awed by everyone. I didn't want that. I made a small circle of friends in my new house - Mitexi. The symbol was the sacred moon. The other symbols were the sun, stars, and Earth. But I would always be a Ravenclaw first and foremost. Actually Mitexi seemed to be the equivalent of Ravenclaw in many ways.  
  
Anyway, my friends. There was four of us - Chenoa, Patrick, Chris and myself. Chenoa and Patrick were pretty much childhood sweethearts from the get go - they'd been neighbours since they were three. Chris and I were just good friends that got thrown together to make up the double date thing.  
  
We all worked hard and had a lot of good laughs, never got into trouble at school. A lot of the other kids used to get picked on by the popular lot but we never got any flack from them for not being 'cool' - Jasmina saw to that, we were more like sisters than friends and we looked out for each other.  
  
My confidence was never what it used to be though. I was the quieter, harder working one that my friends would go to if they ever needed to talk. Chris was the prankster and would always make you laugh when you were down, Patrick was the sensual, caring guy who would have protected us if we ever needed it, and Chenoa was the sensitive, slightly shy girl who was good at the subjects I was bad at. We used to help each other and I could talk to her about anything. She was my best friend. She still is.  
  
The only time I guess I had my old confidence back was in Defence Against The Dark Arts lessons or when I was behind a cauldron. I knew exactly what I was doing and was never worried about screwing it up so I guess it gave me that confidence. I'm sad to say though, that Potions wasn't ever the same without Snape leering around the room, quietly intimidating everyone. We had this small, timid lady who was excellent at potions but not very good at teaching. I miss all my old teachers actually. Our transfiguration teacher couldn't transfigure like old McGonagall, I was usually the one she got to demonstrate that which she seemed to love. Anyway, I'd write to them and all my old friends regularly and kept a few of the closer ones for quite a few years until I lost contact. I never lost contact with Professor Dumbledore though.  
  
One of the strange things about spending 16 years in America was that I never picked up the accent. My British tones were always obvious even after spending all that time at Salem with all those different American drawls; I suppose I was just English by the grace of God and nothing was going to change that.  
  
After school was when I really got my confidence back. I decided to travel and spent half a year journeying through numerous states, seeing the sites, getting odd jobs here and there for some extra money. Money was never a problem - my parents had left me all of their savings and it was still going strong.  
  
Once I got back I got myself a job at the Department of Inventions, got myself a rather muggle looking bungalow with a nice big basement, quite near to Chenoa's and Patrick's place, and my old home. Chenoa and Patrick had gotten married just two months after school finished and were expecting their first child already. I was so pleased for them.  
  
In my spare time I wrote papers on potions, brewed harder potions for a local wizarding store and spent most weekends in the basement, out with my friends if they were free, or back at home with Sally and Dave.  
  
My life went along like this for pretty much most of the 10 years after school. I dated regularly but I wasn't really looking for anything serious. I went out flying about twice a week to spread my wings, and worked my way slowly up the ranks coming up with new and improved potions.  
  
It was a simple life, and it worked for me. But this was the point, 10 years after school, that it got complicated again.  
  
I'd just turned 27 and Voldemort had been back for a year. Despite this I'd managed to live my life as normal. Dumbledore had been checking up on me more regularly but as they'd found a way to protect the necklace there was no way that Voldemort could get to it, and so far there was no sign of him or his death-eaters near here.  
  
*****  
  
Dave looked up from his desk in the study to see Dumbledore's head in the fireplace.  
  
"Albus! Hello! Is something wrong?"  
  
He asked, confused at seeing Dumbledore there. He usually went to Kaitlyn's home.  
  
"Unfortunately yes. I tried to contact Kaitlyn just now but for some reason I couldn't get through."  
  
Dave frowned.  
  
"Hang on, I'll give her a ring."  
  
Dave picked up the phone, pressing the speed dial for Kaitlyn's number. By the sixth ring Dumbledore could see the worry on Dave's face - then suddenly someone must have picked up.  
  
"Kaitlyn! Are you okay?"  
  
Dumbledore listened to the one sided conversation.  
  
"No. It's just that Professor Dumbledore tried to get through and couldn't."  
  
Another pause as Kaitlyn spoke. Then Dumbledore saw the relief spread over Dave's face.  
  
"Oh."  
  
He laughed in relief and pulled the phone from his ear, resting it on his shoulder.  
  
"She's getting her fireplace refurbished so no-one can get through at the moment."  
  
"Ahh." Dumbledore acknowledged. "That would explain it. Can you tell her I just came to wish her a happy birthday and to make sure she was doing okay."  
  
Dave nodded and relayed this to Kaitlyn.  
  
"She says thank you and that she's doing just fine."  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Then, I'll not take up anymore of your time. Good day, Dave. Wish Sally well for me."  
  
"Dumbledore."  
  
He acknowledged and watched as Dumbledore's head disappeared, then spoke back to Kaitlyn.  
  
"We're having a reunion barbeque in a fortnight - you'll be coming right?"  
  
"Of course! Wouldn't miss it! You need any help organising?"  
  
"No that's okay - we've got it covered. Thanks. Well, I'll see you then, then!! Keep safe."  
  
*****  
  
Inside Kaitlyn's apartment, Kaitlyn's voice was heard saying goodbye, then the phone clicked back in it's hanger on the kitchen unit. Except that it wasn't Kaitlyn's hand putting it back. It was a gloved hand, a man's hand. He was dressed all in black and a mask was covering his head and face. He looked down to the floor of the kitchen.  
  
"I'm afraid you'll be missing that barbeque."  
  
He said in her voice, then brought his wand up to his throat and muttered the counter charm to return his voice back to normal. Kaitlyn looked up from the floor, bound and gagged, her eyes wide with fear. She couldn't struggle or even transfigure because he'd charmed the ropes. She was trapped and there was nothing she could do.  
  
Well? How was it? Long chapters I know but they would have been tiny if I had split it in half. I like to give you something to think about. Any comments? Anyone like to hazard a guess as to who she was in bed with at the beginning? Please review. 


	5. What Do You See When You're In The Dark?

[b]Here you go. Chapter four for anyone still reading this.  
  
Jezabella: Cheers for reviewing!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Four - What Do You See When You're In The Dark?[/b]  
  
She awoke to the soft rain in her face. Her throat and mouth were dry so she opened her mouth slightly to let the cool water run down her throat, causing ripples of pain that ran from her head to her feet and back up. She slowly managed to open her eyes, then wished she hadn't as a wave of nausea hit her and black specs drifted across her vision. She kept her eyes shut while she waited for the pounding to recede to a dull ache.  
  
She tried to move her arms but they were too heavy to lift. She managed to open her eyes again and was met by darkness surrounding her. How long had she been laying there?  
  
She shivered reflexively which sent electricity down her spine, causing her to wince then cry out. At the moment movement seemed out of the question. She didn't think she was injured too seriously but her head was throbbing constantly making her thoughts jumbled and her tired and she knew from experience that she had concussion. How had she gotten here? She tried to concentrate, remember, but her thoughts were just too clouded.  
  
The rain began to fall harder. She had to move, find shelter. At last she summoned the courage to try and roll over. Slowly she pushed with her right hand and twisted her shoulders to get onto her front. From there she pulled herself up to her knees, then she sat upright and stopped moving, her eyes closed, waiting for the nausea to pass.  
  
It didn't take too long and she looked around, noting that she was in a forest and that shelter wouldn't be too hard to find. She dragged herself to her feet, feeling her muscles protest, and could feel areas of stickiness which she knew to be blood. She stumbled towards the nearest tree and slumped down against it, leaning back and closing her eyes. Rest. She needed rest before she tried again.  
  
*****  
  
When she woke next, it had stopped raining and dawn was approaching. The sky was brighter and her head wasn't throbbing as much.  
  
She sat still, thinking. What had happened? How had she gotten here? An image flashed across her vision, making her open her eyes. A death- eater...in her home. She'd been taken, and she could barely remember being bundled into the back of a van, but there wasn't much after that. Had they stunned her?  
  
She closed her eyes again and focused on the image of the death- eaters. Maybe going through the images in order would get her to what happened next.  
  
They'd been talking. Something about Voldemort. They'd reached England and were heading for Voldemort lair. So she was now in England...in some unknown forest. What had they spoken about? Something about Harry and his friends...about how his friends were the key to himself...the key to defeating Harry...and were there names? For some reason a few popped into her head...Lupin...Kingsley...Tonks...  
  
She sighed. She couldn't remember anything else. Except something about a struggle...and that she'd somehow managed to get away...had she fallen from the van as it was flying? She remembered something about falling through the air but was that just an old memory of one of her flights as a Hawk? She didn't know. She was just glad that she'd gotten away before she's been taken to Lord Voldemort.  
  
All she really knew was that Harry's friends were in danger and she had to reach Dumbledore and Snape...had to get to Hogwarts...  
  
That's all she could think about as she built up the strength to transform and fly away. The sensible thing would have been to find a fireplace somewhere near but her mind was fuzzy and she wasn't thinking clearly. All she could think of was Hogwarts.  
  
*****  
  
Harry sat down at the Gyriffindor table that night, thoroughly knackered. He'd been back at Hogwarts merely a week and he'd had so much homework already that he'd hardly got a wink's sleep. He was going to have to get into some sort of routine where he worked all week and slept all weekend somehow, but right now all he could think of was dinner. He was starving. And by the looks of things so were Hermione and Ron. Ron was piling his plate up with food as was Hermione.  
  
"How was your day, Harry?"  
  
Ron asked just before shovelling a mouthful of meat into his mouth.  
  
"Tiring. I need sleep."  
  
"So do I! I'd never thought I'd say this but I'm starting to get sick of the library already!!! And we've only been here a week!"  
  
Hermione joined in.  
  
"I'm just glad it's the weekend."  
  
Harry stated, swallowing his mouthful.  
  
"Got any plans yet? Other than sleep that is."  
  
Hermione asked.  
  
"Q'd'tch."  
  
Ron mumbled around his food.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Quidditch." Harry answered for him. "First tryouts tomorrow afternoon. You?"  
  
"Sleep, and I thought I'd go and see Hagrid. Haven't seen him properly yet."  
  
Hermione told them.  
  
"I was going to go and see him tonight. Wanna join me?"  
  
Harry asked them.  
  
"Can't. Need to finish essay off so I can rest more this weekend."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"I said I'd help Ginny prepare for the tryouts tomorrow. But say hi to Hagrid for me. Might see him tomorrow If I'm not sleeping!"  
  
He replied. Harry laughed and nodded. After dinner he took a slow stroll out into the grounds and headed over to Hagrid's hut.  
  
*****  
  
After Kaitlyn was finally able to work out where she was, she started flying north towards Hogwarts. She didn't know the exact location but she could vaguely remember the route her parents used to take when they took trips up to Hogsmeade. She found the road with some difficulty and followed it up through the countryside. Usually she could do a trip like this in one flight but in the state she was in she'd had to stop every 15 minutes just to catch her breath. The cool air was helping her stay awake which she was grateful for.  
  
Finally, close to dusk she reached what she knew to be the forbidden forest and headed towards the path that lead to the back of Hagrid's hut.  
  
Swooping down she transformed back and landed on her hands and knees, thoroughly exhausted, and panting from the effort of changing back which seemed to take more out of her than anything. Her robes were torn and tattered and she was very pale. Blood stained her clothes, and made the material stick to the wounds.  
  
She hauled herself to her feet and staggered, tripping along the path towards the edge of the forest. 'Not far now', she kept telling herself. 'Keep going, almost there'.  
  
She reached the end of the forest and wobbled unsteadily around Hagrid's hut. Before she got all the way around she heard Hagrid's door open and voices exit - one she knew to be Hagrid's unmistakable voice. Trying to get breath she called out to him without success. Her mouth was too dry. She made it around the hut and saw his large looming figure moving away with a smaller male figure.  
  
"'agrid, 'a'rid..."  
  
She tried again, but it came out more of a croak that couldn't be heard over Hagrid's voice. She cleared her throat and tried again, putting all of her energy and breath into it.  
  
"H'grid!"  
  
It worked. The two figures turned around, frowning. Then Hagrid's eyes opened in surprise when he saw the young woman slipping and stumbling on the still slightly wet ground from the rain the night before.  
  
"Kaitlyn?!"  
  
He called out in question.  
  
Knowing she was going to be okay now, she collapsed to her knees and watched as both the figures ran over to her. The smaller figure reached her first and as she fell sideways, he caught her and lowered her to the floor, protecting her head. She looked up and saw Hagrid kneeling beside her.  
  
"Kaitlyn?"  
  
She looked at them, her eyes losing focus for a moment.  
  
"H'grid...Voldemort...took me...got away..."  
  
Her eyes lost focus again, and she looked up, just making out a lightning shaped scar before slipping into peaceful, painless unconsciousness.  
  
Harry looked shocked and started up at Hagrid. Hagrid was staring down at the woman with a confused look on his face, then his expression set into a determined, commanding look and he looked at Harry.  
  
"'Arry, go an' get Dumbledore. Tell 'im Kai'lyn's 'ere and I'm takin' 'er to the 'ospital wing."  
  
Harry nodded, then helped Hagrid pick the woman up, before sprinting off across the grass towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
He was just turning into the corridor where Dumbledore resided when he banged headfirst into a black-clothed man, and fell backwards. Looking up, he's horrified to see Professor Snape standing there slightly shocked, having just caught his balance. He looks down to see who'd banged into him and his eyes filled with anger when he sees Harry sitting on the floor, panting.  
  
"Mr. Potter!!!"  
  
Snape grabbed Harry by the collar of his cloak, and hoisted him roughly to his feet.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY RUNNING THROUGH THE CORRIDORS AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT!!!"  
  
Harry clutched the stitch in his side as he panted, completely out of breath from running.  
  
"Hagrid - girl - unconscious - Dumbledore needed - "  
  
Snape looked half frustrated but his anger seemed to wane slightly at the mention of Dumbledore.  
  
"Mr. Potter - take a breath. You're making less sense than normal."  
  
Harry took a breath.  
  
"A woman collapsed outside Hagrid's hut - haven't seen her before. Hagrid told me to get Professor Dumbledore while he took her to the hospital wing, told me to tell him Kaitlyn's here - "  
  
Snape suddenly grabbed Harry's shoulders hard. Harry looked shocked for the second time that night and felt his nerves stand on end as Snape's fingers dug in.  
  
"Did you say Kaitlyn?!"  
  
He demanded.  
  
"Uh - yeah."  
  
"Are you sure? Are you absolutely positive that's what Hagrid called her??"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Harry said defensively. Snape thought quickly, a look of horror and fear passing though his face like a breeze, before his mask was back in place. Harry wasn't even sure he'd seen it.  
  
"The password for his office is Liquorice Wand."  
  
And with that he vanished around the corner with a swish of his black robes. Harry stood there stunned, then ran the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Dumbledore's reaction was just as shocking as Snape's. He stood suddenly at the mention of the name, making Harry jump. Then he thanked Harry quickly and told him to get to his common room because it was close to curfew.  
  
*****  
  
Dumbledore reached the hospital wing to see Professor Snape talking to Hagrid. Madam Pomfrey was bustling around a bed halfway down the room.  
  
"Ah Severus, I see you've heard also."  
  
"Yes. I 'banged' into Mr. Potter outside your office. Hagrid here was just telling me that Miss Morgan stumbled out of the woods and collapsed."  
  
"Did she say anything?"  
  
Hagrid answered him.  
  
"Jus' a few words...V-Voldemort...took me...and got away. Then she lost con'sciousness."  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Thanks Hagrid."  
  
Hagrid gave a nod and left the room.  
  
"Did you know anything about this?"  
  
Dumbledore asked Snape. Severus shook his head, a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Nothing. Lord Voldemort never mentioned anything about this - wait...There was something...he had a job for his three top servants...they went into his office. I mentioned it to you but that was almost two months ago, before the Department of Mysteries incident. I figured it had something to do with that because the three he spoke to were there."  
  
"Okay. So, it must have been this they were planning."  
  
Snape agreed with him, then they moved down the room to look at Kaitlyn whom they hadn't seen in person since she'd attended Hogwarts.  
  
She'd changed a lot since then. She'd gone from the young, outgoing child to the older quiet woman. Snape noticed that she'd grown about 5 inches making her around 5'6''ish. She had an athletic build, her hair was now short, dyed black and was hanging limp around her face and ears. Even though her appearance was bedraggled, pale and clammy, Snape could see the girl he knew in the woman before him.  
  
They looked on as she mumbled incoherently on the bed, disorientation obvious on her face as Madam Pomfrey bandaged her more serious wounds. Disjointed words such as 'let me go', 'Oh God, please' and 'no, I won't' were heard among the mumblings. A few moments later the Hogwarts nurse moved over to them.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Dumbledore asked.  
  
"She has no serious injuries - just cuts and bruises. But she's malnourished, dehydrated and suffering from exhaustion."  
  
"Is she awake enough to answer any questions?"  
  
Snape asked before Dumbledore could speak.  
  
"You can try - but only until I've mixed her a potion to treat the dehydration and malnutrition. And given her some sleep potion. She needs rest Albus, and lots of it."  
  
She said sternly to the headmaster. Dumbledore nodded, and he and Snape moved closer, trying carefully to wake her up. Dumbledore commands her name and she jolts awake and stares. It takes her a moment for recognition to set in.  
  
"Profes...Dumbledo..."  
  
She mumbles, her voice fading out slightly.  
  
"Kaitlyn, what's happened? How did you get here?"  
  
Kaitlyn took a few breaths before answering, gathering up her strength.  
  
"Death-eaters...took me...got away...got to save Harry's friends...in trouble...their the key...save them...protect...Lupin...Tonks...Kingsley...long list..."  
  
The rambled sentence took a lot out of her and she closed her eyes breathless. Madam Pomfrey came bustling back over and told them to leave her patient to rest. She gives Kaitlyn the potions to drink and they send her right out. Dumbledore and Snape moved away to speak in silence.  
  
"This isn't good Professor."  
  
Snape told him.  
  
"It's a wonder she's even here. I don't want to even think about how she got away before they got her to Voldemort."  
  
"What was she talking about Harry's friends being the key?"  
  
"I think Voldemort has finally realised that it's Harry's friends that make him stronger. Kill everyone he knows and it'll weaken him and may even make him do something foolish like go out for vengeance."  
  
"So, what did he want with Ms. Morgan? He knows you have the necklace and that it's protected..."  
  
"Maybe he was hoping to put her under the Imperious curse to get the necklace for him. She is one of the only people who can get through the protective barriers."  
  
"At least she managed to get away before whatever his plans were, were put into action."  
  
"I'm not so sure she did."  
  
Dumbledore said, almost to himself. Snape gave him a confused look.  
  
"What if he did get to her and put a memory charm on her? We'd never know."  
  
"So, what do you want to do? Send her away again?"  
  
Dumbledore thought this through for a moment.  
  
"No. She needs to stay here. We need to keep a close eye on her. But I think we should move the necklace further away from her. She'll know if it's close."  
  
Snape nodded.  
  
"So, what's the plan?"  
  
"For now I want you to stay here with Kaitlyn 24/7 until she wakes. I'll get someone to take your classes. In the meantime I'm going to contact Remus, Tonks and Kingsley, make sure they keep their heads down."  
  
"It might even be best to get them here. Hogwarts is one of the safest places after all."  
  
Snape suggested. Dumbledore agreed with him, then left him to watch over Kaitlyn.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Harry had charged up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Hermione! Ron! You won't believe what just happened!"  
  
They both looked up as Harry ran over to them and slouched down into the armchair. Harry set into his tale from the moment he left Hagrid's hut right up until he was sitting with them.  
  
"I've never seen Snape act like that before. I think he actually looked worried for a moment - and Dumbledore was positively stunned!"  
  
"I wonder who she is?"  
  
Hermione said.  
  
"Someone important by the sounds of things. You ever heard of a Kaitlyn before?"  
  
Ron asked. Both Harry and Hermione shook their heads.  
  
"Did you get a last name?"  
  
Hermione asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Well, it's the first mystery of the year, I vote we try and find out who she is."  
  
Ron stated.  
  
"I'm in."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Oh, you two are insufferable. Why don't you leave the poor woman alone. If it has anything to do with either of you I'm sure you'll get told."  
  
She stood and stormed upstairs, books and parchment in hand. Harry and Ron gave each other a look.  
  
*****  
  
She backed against the cold wall and shook with fear, a tear rolling unchecked down her pale cheek. He ran a hand down one cheek, watching as she flinched and choked back a sob. His touch was cold and hard, sending a shiver down her spine. Without looking away from her with his dead, crimson eyes, he leaned in close to her ear and whispered softly in a voice of thunder sheathed in silk.  
  
"What do you see when you're in the dark? When the demon's come for you?"  
  
Kaitlyn takes a shaky sigh, her head moving on the pillow as if trying to get away from something. Snape looked up at her as her eyes shot open from the nightmare. He waited for her to adjust to her surroundings and notice him.  
  
"Professor Snape?"  
  
She questioned.  
  
"Miss Morgan."  
  
He acknowledged. She gave him a small smile as she moved to get comfortable.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit...except...more wrinkles..."  
  
He looked shocked at her straightforwardness.  
  
"If you were a student I'd have given you a dozen detentions for that remark, Miss Morgan."  
  
She laughed tiredly.  
  
"Then I'm very glad I'm not a student anymore. I know what you're detentions are like!"  
  
For once a small smile graced Professor Snape's face but vanished quickly.  
  
"How are you...feeling?"  
  
He asked awkwardly.  
  
"Tired...How did I get here?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"Not really. I remember flying...and being so tired I couldn't think straight...but..."  
  
She went silent. Snape filled the stillness with his harsh, but gentle voice.  
  
"Hagrid found you stumbling out of the forest, mumbling something about death-eaters. You told us you'd been caught but managed to get away."  
  
He let this sink in for a moment. He could see the thoughts and questions flying across her face.  
  
"Everything's just a blur...and I don't remember telling you anything."  
  
"Get some rest. Professor Dumbledore will be down soon and he'll want to talk to you."  
  
She nods and closes her eyes. Within moments she's back in her restless slumber.  
  
*****  
  
Snape looked up from his book mid afternoon as the doors to the hospital wing opened and Dumbledore entered, his robes billowing out behind him, a small smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Severus, how has she been?"  
  
Professor Snape stood, half bowing to the headmaster.  
  
"She awoke early this morning, I'm presuming from a nightmare. She seemed well and even managed to insult me, but she's couldn't remember much. I told her to get some more rest."  
  
Dumbledore's face lit up in a concealed smile at the thought of Severus being insulted by a former student, but he said nothing, just nodded.  
  
"Did she mention anything?"  
  
"She said she remembered flying and being exhausted but said that everything else was a blur to her."  
  
"Well, hopefully when she's rested well she'll be able to tell us more."  
  
"Did you manage to contact Lupin and the others?"  
  
"I did..."  
  
Dumbledore and Severus, continuing with their conversation, failed to notice Kaitlyn's eyes frown, as if trying to get back to sleep but couldn't because of the noise. She opened her eyes and looked up at them. For a moment she just watched, then:  
  
"You know this is a hospital ward. People are trying to sleep here."  
  
They both turned and looked at her.  
  
"Miss Morgan. Good to see you awake at last. How are you feeling?"  
  
Dumbledore questioned cheerfully, sitting down on the chair Snape had vacated.  
  
"What; other than still tired and aching all over?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement. He found it amazing that after everything this young woman had been through she still had the capacity to crack small jokes.  
  
"Other than that, yes."  
  
"Fine. I got away...I made it here, not completely in one piece but it's better than where I would have ended up, right?"  
  
She spoke with a slight attitude in her voice but Dumbledore put it down to half controlled emotions.  
  
"It's important that you can tell us everything you remember from the moment you were taken from the house to how you get here."  
  
She nodded against the pillow, then pulled herself up into a sitting position with a grimace.  
  
"Okay. First thing I remember...a gloved hand grabbing me from behind...I was tied up and I think I was bundled into a van. They must have stunned me because I don't remember half the journey, but when I regained consciousness I kept still and quiet and listened. I could feel the movement's of the van and I remember them talking about Harry Potter and his friends and how they were the key to his downfall. Then they started laughing about who his friends were.  
  
"After that I can't really remember much but I think they must have untied me when they stunned me. I remember the wind under my wings...and lots of trees...I think I must have escaped over a forest or something...and that's it. Next thing I know I'm waking up here."  
  
"Can you remember all of the names?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. The only names that come to mind are Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley and I think there was another that was mentioned...I think it was Moody's...but from what I remember about him they were always trying to capture him."  
  
Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Yes, he was quite a thorn in their side."  
  
"What are you going to do? With me and that. Am I going back home? My old home with Sally and Dave - I'm guessing that spell is still working there, right?"  
  
"It is still in effect, yes. But I think it would be safer if you stayed here."  
  
"And what of the others? And the necklace? I don't want to be anywhere near it...I can feel it here..."  
  
She whispered.  
  
"It will be removed as soon as possible. Don't worry about that. As for Remus, Tonks and Kingsley, as soon as it's safe for them to leave HQ, they'll be coming here as well. So you've got nothing to worry about except getting back to full health."  
  
"And what then? You can't just keep me trapped here doing nothing all day every day. I'd go stir crazy!"  
  
"Well, if Severus doesn't mind I'm sure you could help him out in Potions lessons."  
  
He glanced up at Snape who for a moment looked appalled at the mere hint of having help, then his face went expressionless.  
  
"I'm sure if Miss Morgan doesn't mind my...'company', then she's welcome to sit in on my lessons."  
  
Kaitlyn held back at laugh. He was so territorial at times. Then she noticed a thought cross his face.  
  
"Although by the looks of things Professor Harbage won't last anywhere near the length of any of the other Defence teachers so maybe I can take his place and Miss Morgan takes over my lessons."  
  
Snape gave Dumbledore a questioning look, but Dumbledore's face was emotionless.  
  
"Actually, I'd already noticed that and thought that maybe Professor Lupin would like his old job back for this year seeing as he's going to be shut up here as well."  
  
Snape's face looked like thunder and Kaitlyn daren't look at it for fear of being killed by the mere look in his eyes.  
  
"Very well."  
  
He said with barely controlled resentment. Dumbledore's expression went slightly sympathetic.  
  
"Severus, we've spoken about this. You know why..."  
  
They looked at each other for a long moment, then Snape turned away indicate agreement with his decision.  
  
"For now," Dumbledore said, turning his attention back to Kaitlyn. "I suggest you get some more rest."  
  
He turned to Snape.  
  
"Your jobs done here Severus. Thank you. You can go and relieve Professor White from your classes."  
  
She laid back down and watched as both Dumbledore and Snape left the room, leaving her alone. She sighed and tried to get rid of the sad, disheartening feelings inside her. She was safe. She was at Hogwarts...yet, something wasn't right. It was probably the necklace being so close she told herself, and made herself stop worrying. Might as well get some sleep, she certainly knew she needed it.  
  
[b]Well? Comments more than welcome. Actually appreciated, I like to know if people are enjoying this.[/b] 


	6. Ch 5: Restless

**Here's chapter Five for your pleasure.**

****

**TaliaAshke: Thanks for the review. It's a real inspiration to get reviews like this. I hope the rest keeps up with your expectations of it so far.**

****

**Amura: Snape's one of my favourite characters too. But I'm biased because I'm an Alan Rickman fan. Snape just has so many layers I just loved writing his character and trying to peel them back and see what he was like underneath. I hope I got it right. Please enjoy the rest.**

**Chapter Five – Restless.**

Grumbling and moaning in pain, Harry was helped to the hospital wing by Ron. Their first Quidditch practice on this cooling Tuesday evening hadn't been as successful as they'd hoped. One of their new beaters, so eager to play, had hit the bludger so hard without looking at where it was aimed and poor Harry hadn't been able to get out of the way in time. And once again, it had broken his arm. Harry was just thankful that Professor Lockhart was miles away at St. Mungo's and not anywhere nearby to try and 'help'. 

        "Maybe Jackson would be better in the Chaser's position..."

Harry said through gritted teeth.

        "Don't worry about that now Harry, lets just get your arm fixed up."

        "Or better still on the ground with the other spectators..."

Ron didn't answer him as he knew he was just annoyed with himself at not having noticed the bludger. Harry knows they need a good beater like that who can knock the opponents players out.

        Reaching the hospital wing, Ron pushed the door open with his foot, then helped a shaking Harry to the nearest bed.

        A whooshing noise made them both jump and they looked up to see a Hawk fly over their heads and around the end of the room.

        "What the – "  

Ron started, watching as the Hawk swooped back down, landing on the bedside table next to the bed opposite Harry.

        "What's a Hawk doing in the hospital wing?"

        "Beats me."

Harry said, closing his eyes as another wave of pain swept through him.

        "I think Jackson's already done that."

Ron joked, laughing slightly but stopping quickly when he saw the look on Harry's face. Ron and Harry watched as the Hawk swooped up again and made another trip around the room. 

        Suddenly Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of the door at the other end, her office presumably, and headed up the long room.

        "Now now, what's happened here then?"

She asked as the Hawk perched back on the bedside table behind her.

        "He's broken his arm."

Ron said. Madam Pomfrey tutted, then stepped back, accidentally banging into Ron.

        "Out! You're just going to be in my way in here!"

She said grabbing Ron by the shoulder and pushing him out the door.

        "But – "

Was all that Ron managed to get out before the door closed on him. Madam Pomfrey sat down on the bed beside Harry and gently inspected his arm.

        "Ah yes. Shouldn't be too hard to fix. But it will take me a moment to mix the potion."

She stood, but the Hawk decided to take another swoop around the room at the same time. Madam Pomfrey yelped slightly, then her face went very stern.

        "Kaitlyn! I've already told you twice! I won't have birds in here!"

She said, then disappeared down the end of the room. Harry frowned, confused. He couldn't see Kaitlyn anywhere so where was she. The Hawk must belong to her.

        "She's going crazy..."

He said to himself as he watched the Hawk land onto the bed. Suddenly the woman he'd helped was sitting there smiling at him.

        "Oh! You're an – "

        " – Animagi. Yeah."

Kaitlyn laughed at the shock on Harry's face.

        "You know, for a moment when you entered I thought it was your father."

She said as she came over and sat on the chair next to his bed.

        "You knew my father?"

He asked surprised.

        "Well, I only met him once. He was at the Order HQ when I was there one time – all of the Marauders were there, they joined us for dinner."

        "So you were part of the Order then?"

        "I don't look that old do I?"

She asked shocked at the question, but the twinkle was still in her eyes as if she didn't mind. 

"I was only a child back then. I'd just finished my first year when Voldemort was killed."

She told him. He took this in, but she could tell he had a question on his mind.

        "What?"

She asked.

        "It's just...just about everyone I've met was scared to say his name...but you're not. Why?"

She shrugged.

        "I don't know. I guess I just had too much anger at him to be scared of saying his name. I fear what he can do to us but after all he is still human under all that evil...Or he was..."

        "I never thought of it that way."

        "Well, I've had time to think about it."

He nodded, thinking it over.

        "So, what were you doing at the Order?"

He asked, changing the subject.

        "Um...Alice and Frank Longbottom were looking after me."

        "You knew Neville's parents?"

        "Yes. They were good friends of mine and my parents. Alice used to live at the Order's headquarters because of Neville being so young and I was helping her. In fact she's the one who introduced me to the Marauders...I was even going to go and live with them but then...well, I guess you know what happened to them."

She stated. Harry nodded again.

        "What about your parents? Were they really busy in the Order or something to look after you?"

Kaitlyn paused and Harry knew he's just stuck his foot in his mouth.

        "They uh...died. A few weeks before Voldemort was vanquished."

        "I'm sorry."

Kaitlyn nodded, and placed her hand on Harry's good arm in a comforting gesture.

        "And I am too, about your parents. I thought it was hard for me but it's got to be worse for you because you were too young to remember them. It's a shame because from what I knew of them they were great people, and from what I've heard they're both reflected in your personality."

Harry smiled at her, feeling a sort of bond with this woman because she'd also lost both of her parents to Voldemort.

        "Kaitlyn – leave the poor boy alone!"

Madam Pomfrey came trotting back up the ward with a goblet in her hand. Kaitlyn looked at Harry and rolled her eyes slightly, standing up. Harry hid a smirk and took the goblet from Madam Pomfrey.

        "Drink all of it up. We'll have that arm fixed in no time."

Harry took a mouthful and had to force himself to swallow at the bitter taste. He watched as Kaitlyn was bombarded by the school nurse with obviously stern banter. Kaitlyn looked half uninterested as if she'd heard all this before and he could see her apologising and saying that she was bored and wanted to get out for a while. Madam Pomfrey seemed to get angrier at this and Kaitlyn looked like she was giving in to the strict woman.

*****

Dumbledore was waiting patiently in his office, sitting behind his desk, gently caressing Fawkes feathers when there was a knock at the door.

        "Come in."

He said sitting up straighter. Professor McGonagall entered.

        "They're here Albus."

Dumbledore stood as Remus, Tonks and Kingsley followed her in.

        "It's good to see you three. How did it go?"

        "Without a hitch." Kingsley spoke. "We got the necklace to Mad-eye and his lot and they're taking it on to where you said. There was no sign of any death-eaters or any other trouble."

        "Good good. Now I guess you're all wondering why you're here. Please sit."

        "Yes, we were wondering what was so important."

Remus said taking a seat next to Tonks.

        "Do you remember a young girl by the name of Kaitlyn Morgan?"

        "How could we forget. Her father was a fantastic auror."

Remus said. Tonks nodded.

        "Yeah, that was tragic, I heard all about it from Mad-Eye."

        "Well, as you know she was sent away – to America for safety. Two days ago we found her staggering out of the Forbidden Forest. She was malnourished, dehydrated and exhausted and was mumbling about Voldemort and death eaters."

He paused, letting this sink in.

        "It appears that she was kidnapped by a group of death-eaters, and Voldemort was obviously hoping to reunite her with the necklace. Luckily she managed to escape and she came here."

        "And what do we have to do with this?"

Tonks asked.

        "She also said something else. Something she'd heard the death-eaters saying. About Harry's weak point being his friends...and all your names were mentioned especially."

He paused again as this news sank in.

        "So, we're all wanted now, more than anyone else."

Remus stated. Dumbledore nodded.

        "That is why I wanted you here. This is one of the safest places where I can keep an eye on you and you can help keep an eye on Miss Morgan. As you know Lord Voldemort won't dare enter here...not yet anyway."

        "And we're just going to sit and do nothing?"

Tonks questioned.

        "I was hoping you would help out. We'll be needed a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher very shortly and I was hoping you would take the position back Remus."

        "I'd like that Professor, thank you."

        "And you two, just help around the school with whoever needs it. You would both be helpful with Defence lessons, and you Tonks, I'm sure Professor McGonagall would appreciate your help with Transfiguration lessons."

        "That would be cool!"

Tonks said smiling at Professor McGonagall, who didn't look best pleased but nodded all the same.

        "I also want you three to take it in shifts to watch over Kaitlyn. I think she needs some company right now. From what Madam Pomfrey's been telling me she's going stir crazy down in the hospital wing, but she won't let her leave until she's 100% better."

        "I won't be able to take some shifts for a while Professor Dumbledore."

Remus told him.

        "Ah yes, full moon. I've had Severus brewing some more wolfsbane for you, so if you just take a trip down I'm sure it'll be ready by now. And please, call me Albus."

        "Thank you, Albus."

He said, the name sounding unsure on his lips.

*****

        Three days later Kaitlyn had been introduced to Tonks and Kingsley and was still bored as anything in the hospital wing even with their company. But Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let her leave because she was still exhausted, something she found unusual because she'd been given Kaitlyn a dreamless sleeping potion every night but it didn't appear to be working. Nightmares were still invading her sleep and waking her up. And this third night was no exception.

        Kaitlyn sat up in a cold sweat, and gulped in lungfuls of air. It was worse this time, this time it'd gone further. The death-eaters were holding her down and she could see those red, dead eyes moving closer towards her. She looked around and realised with relief that she was alone and she hadn't woken Madam Pomfrey, or Tonks up either. Tonks was a few beds down the ward, keeping an eye on her in case anything happened. 

        Kaitlyn watched her for a moment for any signs of her waking but she merely rolled over and remained still. Kaitlyn laid back down but knew she couldn't sleep. She was still in the grips of the nightmare even in the awake world. And she knew of only one way to calm her mind and nerves down. Chocolate. It worked the same way with nightmares as it did with dementors. Unfortunately she had none here. 

Stealing a look around she swung her legs out of bed. She still knew how to get into the kitchens and knew she would make it there and back without it being noticed that she was gone.

        Pulling on a sweatshirt over her pyjama top, she snuck out of the room and down towards the kitchens. She'd just reached the fruit portrait and was reaching out to tickle the pear when it opened of it's own accord knocking her back, and making her scream in alarm for a split second before she clamped her hand over her mouth. Startling the other stranger, she also heard a stunned shout come from the other side of the door. She stumbled backwards but two hands reached out and grabbed her arms before she hit the floor. She steadied herself and looked up at the stranger.

*****

He pushed open the door and suddenly heard a short scream, making him jump out of his skin and shout out. He pushed the door open fully to see the figure stumble and he reached out and grabbed her arms. She found her footing and he looked at her as she lifted her head.

        Her skin was nicely tanned, if a little pale from the shock, and her black hair tousled. But her green eyes shone with the light of stars. Remus was stunned once again that night, but not in shock. In amazement, his voice caught in his throat as he tried to speak.

        "Can I have you?"

She stared blankly as he realised what he'd said and backtracked quickly.

        "Uh – can I help you?"

He suddenly realised he was still holding her arms and he released her gently and stepped back a little. She smiled one of those smiles when you feel foolish and embarrassed.

        "Sorry...I always seem to be bumping into people."

        "Can't imagine anyone minding."

He smiled, then looked horrified at what he'd just said. She laughed.

        "Thanks. I needed that confidence boost."

He joined in the laughter, glad to be able to release some of the tension he was feeling after being scared half to death.

        "Glad I could be of service. I'm Remus by the way. Remus Lupin."

        "I know. I remember you."

He seemed pleased that she could remember him after only meeting once.

        "Shouldn't you be in the hospital wing?"

He questioned.

        "Yes I should. Shouldn't you be asleep and not up in the middle of the night scaring people?"

He laughed.

        "Yes I guess I should. But I've only just got back and I missed dinner. And you?"

        "I uh...had a dream that...well…hasn't gone away yet and the only cure I know is – "

        "Chocolate."

They both said together and laughed again.

        "Care to join me? At least if I get caught out of bed, you can say you were keeping an eye on me. And Tonks won't get into trouble either."

He smiled.

        "Sure."

He turned and tickled the pear again to open the door and entered. Immediately they were swarmed with a dozen house elves. Remus settled them.

        "We'd like some chocolate please. And a pot of tea."

They all started running around the huge kitchen, gathering items, while Remus and Kaitlyn took a seat.

        It wasn't long before the small table they were sitting at was covered in all different types of chocolate from chocolate frogs to Honeydukes best chocolate, and a steaming kettle was placed there with two mugs, already full of tea. A jug of milk and bowl of sugar was also placed amongst the sweets. Remus and Kaitlyn thanked the house-elves who went on with their cleaning and other chores. Remus picked up his mug and took a sip, as he watched Kaitlyn pick up a chocolate frog and unwrap it carefully.

        "So...how's life in the hospital wing?"

Remus asked, trying to rid the silence of it's awkwardness.

        "Boring." She replied after swallowing. "I'm perfectly fine but she won't let me out."

        "Perfectly fine not including having nightmares that are keeping you up at night?"

He smiled, knowing he'd got her caught. Kaitlyn looked away, knowing she had no defence against that.

        "Everyone goes through a phase of insomnia. And I'm sure you've had your fair share of nightmares."

He looked up at her, from unwrapping his own chocolate frog.

        "What do you mean by that?"

He asked, confused and a little bit scared. How could she know of his nightmares.

        "Well, look at you. You've got bags under your eyes, you're clothes look like you've slept in them and you're up in the middle of the night eating chocolate and drinking tea with me! Besides," She went serious. "After everything that's happened to you..."

She paused. Remus watched his tea swirling in his mug. She waited a moment for him to say something, but when he didn't she felt that she must. He seemed to want to talk and she knew that it was the right time of the month to get him to open up a little. Plus she rather liked the look of him and wanted to get to know him better.

        "It must have been really hard...losing your three best friends all in one night. I could see how close you guys were when you came for dinner that night..."

        "...Harder than you could know..."

He said, after a pause, his mind miles away for a moment. He didn't know what it was that had made him speak, maybe an after effect from the full moon making him vulnerable...

        "I doubt that."

She said simply, a small smile gracing her lips. He suddenly realised what he'd said and his head snapped up out of his despondent state.

        "Oh God – I'm sorry – I just – I guess I forgot..."

She waved him off.

        "It's okay. It was nice not to be thought of as an invalid for a change. I hate it when people walk on egg shells around you and treat you like broken glass."

        "I certainly remember that!" He half laughed, then looked back at her. "You're very perceptive."

        "I get that from my father."

She smiled. Remus watched her, the smile fading from her face as she was drawn back into the past. She half shook her head and grabbed a honeydukes best chocolate bar. Remus kept watching her. She felt his gaze and looked up at him.

        "What?"

She asked intrigued.

        "Nothing..."

        "No, I know that look. What's on your mind?"

He paused. She put a piece of chocolate in her mouth and ate slowly as she watched him, waiting for him to talk.

        "It's just...after everything's that's happened to you...you seem to be taking it really well. Are you sure you're fine?"

She smiled at his concern.

        "I'll manage. I've had to. I suppose it's the same for you what with being out of action a few days every month. I couldn't do it - "

        "What?!"

He suddenly looked shocked and apprehensive and almost dropped his mug. She smiled, knowing that she'd shocked him.

        "How did you – you know??"

He questioned, putting his mug down before he spilt anymore.

        "Of course I know."

        "Since when?"

        "Since I first met you. You know I'm an animagus – I could sense what you were."

        "And you never said anything?"

        "What was there to say? So you're a werewolf. Three days out of every month I'm not much fun to be around either."

Remus laughed at that.

        "I've never met anyone who's accepted me as easily as you've had, other than Dumbledore that is and my good friends."

        "Well, I have to admit when you walked into the kitchen that time I was a little uneasy about it, but then I thought if you were dangerous you wouldn't be a part of the Order and Dumbledore obviously trusted you enough."

She took another bite of her chocolate and went silent for a moment. Remus sat and watched her finishing off his tea, the fear he'd felt disappearing as fast as it had arrived.

He took a breath, and placed his empty mug back down on the table. 

        "I suppose I'd better get you back to the hospital ward before you're noticed missing."

She nodded, slightly sad that she had to leave this cosy kitchen and return to the antiseptic smelling ward.

        "I suppose."

She pocketed a few chocolate frogs and some honeydukes for later and stood with him. He led her back up to the hospital wing and poked his head in first. The room was silent and he could just make out Tonks figure still asleep on the bed.

        "Coast is clear."

He smiled and held the door open for her. Once inside she turned and smiled at him.

        "See you around?"

She smiled, hope in her eyes.

        "Count on it."

He gave her a smile back and closed the door. She stood there for a moment until his footsteps had disappeared, then sighed in contentment and headed back to her bed.

        Back upstairs Remus walked the corridors slowly, his mind on a thousand different things at once, but always coming back to Kaitlyn. He didn't know what was wrong with him. His senses were playing havoc with him. He'd never felt like this before. Then again he'd never spent time with a captivating woman so soon after coming back from the full moon.

        In the safety of his room, he stripped and stepped into a shower cold enough to shock his senses back to normal.

*********

****

****

**Well? Getting better, getting boring? Please let me know what you think. Got quite a way to go still though. **

****

****

****

*********


	7. Ch 6: The Longer You Stay

**For all my fans out there here's another chapter for you. Hope you like. It's pretty much all talk and trip down memory lane like. We're slowly getting to the action but not just yet. This is a very big setting the scene. Oh, and all I own is Kaitlyn who sits in my closet until I need her along with my Muse. They get along very well together.**

****

****

**Chapter Six – The Longer You Stay**

        Kaitlyn awoke quite late the next day and was amazed at how relaxed she was feeling and not at all tired. She looked around and saw Madam Pomfrey making the bed that Tonks had been sleeping in. Tonks had gone, probably to have breakfast. Kaitlyn sat up alerting Madam Pomfrey to the fact that she'd woken.

        "Ah, your up. Looks like you slept okay, this is the first time you weren't awake before I was."

        "I slept really well actually."

Kaitlyn confessed.

        "I'll bring you some breakfast in a moment."

She told Kaitlyn as she finished tucking in the sheet with precision, then disappeared back towards her office. Kaitlyn took this opportunity to get out of bed and get washed and changed. She put on a pair of jeans and a top that she found amongst her belongings in her trunk that Sally and Dave had had the sense to send her when Dumbledore told them what had happened. When Madam Pomfrey came in with a tray, Kaitlyn was clean and tidy and sitting on her made bed.

        "Thanks."

Kaitlyn said as the tray was placed on the table next to her.

        "Just out of interest, when can I get out of here?"

Poppy gave her a sort of sympathetic look and she knew that Kaitlyn was getting anxious being stuck in there.

        "If you have a peaceful sleep tonight, then I'll let you out – but only during the day. I still want you sleeping here. I'm not convinced that your fully recovered yet."

Kaitlyn accepted the proposal and nodded.

        "Deal."

She said, then pulling the table closer she ate her breakfast with anticipation of tomorrow when she would finally be let out to look around the grounds she hadn't seen since her first year. Going to the kitchen the night before had brought with her an excitement to walk corridors that used to haunt her dreams but now were just faded memories. Five days in the same place looking at the same four walls was killing her. She couldn't even go and brew potions which was her way of unwinding.

*****

        "Uh oh. She's carrying books."

Harry looked in the direction Ron was gesturing his head. Sure enough Hermione was power walking towards their location under a tree by the lake. It was lunchtime and a bright sun was splashing it's warmth on the grounds of Hogwarts. They wanted to spend as much time out in the sun before the colder autumn weather took over. Hermione slumped down beside them, dumping the books in a pile.

        "I hope they're not for us."

Ron said giving her a look of loathing at the thought of more revision and learning. Hermione gave him a look back.

        "No, they're not. For your information they're my extra reading. These are for you."

She pulled some parchment out of her bag. There was an old Daily Prophet issue, and something she'd copied out of a book.

        "What's all this?"

Harry questioned, sitting up and pulling over the parchment with Hermione's neat writing on.

        "That is a copy of something I found in the Animagus Register in the Library. You wanted to know more about Kaitlyn. This is it."

Harry started reading the parchment with interest. 

        "What's it say 'bout her?"

Ron asked. The paper in his hand forgotten for the moment.

        "Her name's Kaitlyn Morgan. She's 27 and her Animagus form is a Hawk – which we already knew. Says she's British but her current residence is in Oregon, US. That's it."

        "Oh, that's not all."

Hermione smiled. Harry and Ron looked at her. She pulled the paper from Ron's grip and held it up in front of them. It said "Auror and Wife Dead Leaving Young Child Orphaned."

They both stared at it. Hermione turned the paper around and started reading.

        "'Experienced Auror Jacob Morgan and wife Heather were found dead in their home, the most recent in a long line of killings by He-who-must-not-be-named. Professor Dumbledore and an unknown found the bodies late last night after hearing news that they were in trouble. They found only one survivor. Their young child Kaitlyn Morgan, a first year student at Hogwarts was found in a tree house in the back garden. Her condition and whereabouts are a mystery but Professor Dumbledore assures us that she is alive and safe.'"

Hermione paused to let this sink in. Ron had gone slightly white and Harry was just staring at the grass.

        "She was there when her parents were killed."

Harry said. Hermione nodded.

        "I wonder what happened to her afterwards, and who the unknown was that went with Dumbledore."

Ron thought out aloud to himself.

        "Well, the unknown is obvious."

Harry said. Ron and Hermione looked up at him questioningly.

        "It's Snape, it's gotta be. Who else would have to be unknown back then to keep him safe from Voldemort. Plus the way he acted when he found out she was here. I'd bet anything it was him that found her."

        "That makes sense. I wonder why they kept her whereabouts a mystery. Do you think that Voldemort was still after her? That's why they hid her?"

Ron asked.

        "Well, she was only at Hogwarts for that one year. I looked her up. So she must have gone somewhere else. I think she went to Salem Institute for Witches. That's in Oregon. I think she was in danger and they got her out of the country, and for some reason she didn't come back when Voldemort was gone."

        "Would you want to come back to a place after you'd lost your parents and seen it happen?" Harry questioned a little more harshly than he meant. "Sorry." He said quickly at the look on her face. "It might also be because of Neville's parents."

        "What about Neville's parents?"

Hermione questioned. Harry looked at them, he hadn't mentioned them before, didn't want to for some reason.

        "She said that her parents were good friends with the Longbottom's. She was going to live with them after what happened to her parents. But then The Lestrange's got to them."

        "Oh."

Was all Ron and Hermione said. Suddenly the bell rang signalling afternoon lessons. Hermione quickly gathered up her things while Harry stuffed the newspaper and parchment into his own bag, then the three of them ran up to Hogwarts and to their Charms lesson.

*****

That evening, Kaitlyn was sitting playing cards with Nearly-Headless-Nick after dinner, and reminiscing about her first year when Professor Dumbledore entered. Kaitlyn looked up at her old headmaster and smiled.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore, sir." Sir Nick said. "How are we this fine evening? I was just telling Kaitlyn here what wonderful weather we're still having."

"I am very well, Sir Nick. And the weather does seem to be holding up well this year, considering this time last year when we had torrential rain."

"Ah yes. Terrible time that was. All the poor students stuck inside during breaks and weekends. Moping about the place. It's not good for them."

Sir Nick said remembering.

        "He's absolutely right. Not good for people to be shut up inside."

Kaitlyn spoke up. Professor Dumbledore smiled down at her.

        "As I hear it, Madam Pomfrey is going to let you out tomorrow for a while."

        "Finally, yeah! I hate being shut up – and in the same room as well!"

        "I know. But I assure you it was necessary to make sure you were fully recovered and healthy."

        "I guess."

She said, looking at the card she'd just picked up. Then smiling she placed them all down on the table.

        "Gin!"

Sir Nick looked at her speechlessly as she smiled at him.

        "You're just too good for me!"

He said standing.

        "Professor, Miss Morgan."

He acknowledged with a bow, then drifted out through the nearest wall. Professor Dumbledore took his seat.

        "How are you feeling this evening?"

He asked her as she pulled all the cards into one pile.

        "I've felt fine for quite a while now. Really."

        "And the sleeplessness?"

        "I've never been a very good sleeper. I've got used to living on a few hours every night. Been doing it ever since I moved to America. It's just here I wasn't allowed to do anything and Madam Pomfrey always made me go to bed early. Usually I'm up till the early hours brewing for the local apothecary."

        "Yes, I heard you still liked to brew potions. Tell me, do you still want to own your own apothecary?"

        "One day, yeah. That's always been an ambition of mine, but I've never had the time. I suppose I could have made time but I wanted to open one here, not back home. And I wasn't ready for that yet. One day though..."

At that moment the door opened and Remus Lupin walked in. He paused for a moment at the sight of the headmaster, then carried on towards them.

        "Ah Remus, there you are." 

Dumbledore spoke. 

        "Professor Dumbledore." He nodded, placing a book on the table. "Miss Morgan." 

He smiled, half bowing to Kaitlyn. 

        "Ah yes. Kaitlyn, this is Remus Lupin. He'll be watching over you tonight."

Kaitlyn smirked.

        "It's nice to meet you Mr. Lupin."

        "Please, it's Remus."

        "Right. I'd better get back to my office. Work to do. Miss Morgan. Remus. And please make sure if you're going to take a trip to the kitchen that Madam Pomfrey doesn't catch you or she'll have your heads – and mine!"

He said as he walked out. Kaitlyn and Remus were left staring after him gob smacked. After a moment Kaitlyn got her voice back.

        "That man misses nothing."

        "He certainly doesn't."

Remus shook his head slightly and turned his attention to Kaitlyn.

        "How are you feeling this evening?"

        "That's such a popular question isn't it! I'm feeling fine. Slept better than I have in weeks last night, thanks to you."

        "Me? All I did was give you some company. I'm sure the chocolate and tea were what helped."

        "Chocolate and tea have never helped. They just make me feel better."

Remus looked like he was blushing slightly and he turned away. Kaitlyn smiled to herself and started shuffling the pack of cards she still held in her hands.

        "Wanna game?"

Remus looked back at her from staring around the wing.

        "I'm afraid I'm not very good. I only really know snap."

Kaitlyn laughed.

        "Then I'll teach you. Come on, it's great fun when you get the hang of it. I'll teach you S**thead."

Remus stared at her, his eyes wide.

        "What did you say?"

He questioned slowly?

        "S**thead. It's a game. I know it's a terrible name for a game but I didn't name it. It'll be fun, I promise."

He hesitated for a moment then sat.

        "Okay, but only for a short while."

Two hours later and Remus was finally getting the hang of the game after being called S**thead about a dozen times. Kaitlyn laid down her last card and sat back smiling slightly.

        "You know, I really don't like this game."

        "Only because you're new at it. Wait till you get the hang of it. Remember I've been playing this since I moved to America and was taught it."

        "Why don't we try a new game. Something with less name calling."

Kaitlyn smirked.

        "Okay. We'll try Rummi. That's quite easy."

Before she could start dealing the cards she heard Madam Pomfrey bustle in.

        "Goodness me look at the time! I should have given you this hours ago!"

She said moving closer to the bed and holding out a goblet of steaming liquid. Kaitlyn pulled a face.

        "Do I have to take that stuff. It tastes awful. You know, I'm sure I could add some sort of flavour to it if you'd just let me down to the potions lab."

        "Absolutely not! Besides Professor Snape would have my head if he knew I'd let you near his potions room. Now drink."

        "Fine."

She pulled the cards into a pile and swung her legs into the bed, pushing the table away.

        "I'll teach you Rummi tomorrow."

Remus smiled as he moved the table to the end of the bed.

        "Sounds like a plan."

Kaitlyn settled herself in bed and reached for the goblet. Madam Pomfrey turned to Remus.

        "She tends to go straight out so make sure you've got a hand on her back so she doesn't fall back and spill any on her."

Remus nodded and sat on the bed beside her. She gave him a look and rolled her eyes slightly. Remus smirked as Kaitlyn lifted the goblet to her mouth her eyes never leaving his face. She'd barely taken a few mouthful's when Remus saw her start to slump. He quickly reached for the goblet, his hand still on her back. Handing the goblet to Poppy, he gently lowered her onto the pillow and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She stirred a bit to get comfortable, then laid still.

        Remus heard Poppy move away, but he just sat there on the edge of the bed watching her for a moment in silence. Watching the way her eyelids fluttered slightly, the way her lips were slightly parted and how her chest was slowly rising and falling as she breathed gently.

        He had to admit he didn't feel *that* bad sitting next to this very lovely woman. In fact, he felt quite pleased. And honoured - And like a deer in the headlights. Panic point was an estimated two minutes away.

        He stood quickly, feeling slightly flustered and paced around a little to calm his raging emotions down. Then, grabbing his book from the table, he settled himself on the bed next to her. It took a while for him to get back into his book as his head was racing with thoughts and feelings. It was crazy. He'd met this woman twice and she was having an effect on him that only one person had ever managed before. A young woman from his childhood that was long gone from his life but not his heart. He took a breath, shook his head to clear it and focused on his reading.

*****

Waking early the next day, Kaitlyn realised that she'd slept through the night once again without waking. Knowing it was still very early she rolled over quietly to find Remus laying on top of the covers in the next bed. He was fast asleep. 

        She laid still for a while, just watching him. It's amazing how peaceful someone looks when they're sleeping. The lines of worry and age that she'd seen on his face were gone. The bags under his eyes were fading and he looked rested. His clothes were still very ruffled though from sleeping in them. 

        Hearing Madam Pomfrey's office door opening, she quickly closed her eyes and slowed her breathing down. She didn't want her to think she'd been awake at this time because she might not let her out. The school nurses footsteps echoed dully up the ward towards them and she forced herself to stay quiet and calm looking. The footsteps got closer, then stopped just beside the bed. She could feel eyes watching her. Then she heard a shuffling and Poppy's voice whispering.

        "Professor? Professor Lupin?"

Kaitlyn heard a mutter that sounded very much like:

        "Another five minutes Padfoot, I was at grandma's last night remember..."

        "Professor Lupin?"

Poppy said a little bit louder.

        "Hm?" She heard Remus question. "Oh, sorry. I was dreaming."

A ruffling sound gave her the impression that he'd just sat up. Knowing that keeping still would have made them suspect something was up, she moaned gently and rolled over, away from them. They both went silent for a moment then she heard Poppy speak again.

        "How was she last night?"

She asked quietly.

        "Fine. She slept right through the night."

He replied. 

        "About time too. I promised her that she could go out for a while today if she slept through the night. If you're not busy could you possible go with her and keep an eye on her? Or get someone else to?"

        "I'd be happy to escort her. Give me a chance to relearn my way around. It's been quite a while."

Kaitlyn mentally cheered. She'd not only get out of here and see the grounds. She'd get to spend it with him. She felt comfortable in his presence, something she hadn't felt for a long time back home. People were just too loud over there.

        "Why don't you go and get changed and washed while she's still asleep. I'll bring you some breakfast."

        "Thanks."

Madam Pomfrey's footsteps faded back off down the corridor. For a moment it was completely silent and Kaitlyn was sure Remus was staring at her. She just kept her eyes closed and breathed slow and easily. Then she heard a small sigh and a few creaks as Remus stood and disappeared into the bathroom across the way.

        Kaitlyn sneaked a look and found herself alone. She smiled to herself. She couldn't wait for the day to get started. Having had enough of feigning sleep she pulled herself into a sitting position and stretched her protesting muscles.

        It wasn't long before Remus exited from the bathroom looking refreshed and his clothes unruffled. Probably from a spell he knew. She'd have to ask him because it would save so much ironing. He noticed her sitting up and smiled at her.

        "Morning. Sleep well?"

        "Yes thanks."

She swung her legs out of bed and stretched again. She got up and disappeared into the bathroom as Madam Pomfrey entered with a breakfast tray.

        Twenty minutes later Kaitlyn was showered and dressed, her hair spiked and sprayed as well as re-dyed as the black had faded quite a bit since she'd been there. Remus had finished his breakfast and had disappeared. Madam Pomfrey was making their beds.

        "Morning." She smiled, looking up from tucking a sheet in. "I'll fetch you some breakfast in a moment."

        "Thanks. Where's Professor Lupin?"

        "Gone to see Professor Dumbledore. He'll be back soon. I've asked him to join you today while you're out."

        "Sure thing."

She said sitting down on her made bed and looking out of the window longingly.

*****

Remus entered the hospital wing, but stopped dead when he found himself face to face with Kaitlyn.

        "There you are! Come on – "

        "But – "

Was all he could manage to get out as Kaitlyn grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him back out of the door before he could protest.

        "I've already missed half the morning, now quicken the pace a bit I want to go outside first."

She released her grip and carried on with her route march. Remus had to jog a few paces to keep up. She turned a corner and found herself in the entrance hall facing the open doors to the grand hall. She slowed to a stop and stared. Remus almost banged into her but managed to stop himself in time. He stepped around her, looking at her, then into the hall, then back at her face. 

        "It hasn't changed a bit..."

She said to herself. Remus started laughing. She looked up at him.

        "What?"

She asked confused.

        "It never changes. Hasn't changed much since I came here. What were you expecting?"

        "I don't know...I guess I was expecting not to remember much about the place. But now that I'm out here. It's like I never left. Why did I not come back sooner?" 

        "I asked myself the same question."

        "And?"

        "And I still haven't got an answer."

He smiled slightly. She smiled and looked down.

        "Well, are we going outside or not?"

She looked up again.

        "Of course!"

She turned and headed out the front doors and stopped at the top of the stairs leading down into the grounds. A broad smile erupted on her face, then she all but ran down the stairs and off across the grass.

        "Hey! Wait for me!"

Remus said running after her. He didn't catch up with her until she stopped running at a large oak tree by the side of the lake. Out of breath, Remus leaned against the tree to catch it. Kaitlyn gave him a look.

        "You really should work out more often you know, if a little jogging's gonna wear you out..."

She said tutting.

        "If you...call that jogging...I'd hate to see you run..."

He said catching his breath. Kaitlyn laughed.

        "Sorry. It's just I haven't been out for so long and there's only so much exercise you can do inside. I promise no more running spurts."

She slouched against the tree, looking out towards the lake and beyond at the mountains. He sat down next to her.

        "I had to come here first. My parents ashes are out there you know."

        "Yeah, I know."

She looked at him for an explanation. He hadn't been aboard the boat with them as far as she could remember.

        "I was one of the people keeping an eye out around the grounds."

She nodded and turned away again. They sat in silence for a few moments as she stared out onto the lake obviously remembering that sad day. Taking a breath, and causing Remus to look back at her, she spoke again.

        "Let's come back here later. There's so much more to see."

Remus nodded and stood. She held her hands out and, smiling, he pulled her up off the ground and they headed back around the lake towards Hagrid's hut. 

        Hagrid was outside his hut digging in his garden as they approached. He stopped digging, leant on his spade and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Looking up, he spotted Remus and Kaitlyn heading towards him and he waved. Kaitlyn waved back and started jogging over to him, ahead of Remus. 

        "Kai'lyn!"

        "Hello Hagrid."

Impulsively she gave him a hug which he returned, almost strangling her. 

"It's good ta see ya up an' bout!"

He said pulling away and looking down at her as if inspecting to make sure she was fine.

        "It's great to see you again. I've missed all those Saturday afternoon teas we used to have way back when. How have you been?"

        "Jus' fine thanks. Morning Professor."

He greeted as Remus joined them.

        "Morning Hagrid, and please lose the Professor, makes me feel old."

Hagrid and Kaitlyn laughed.

        "Finally let you up and 'bout, did they? I wanted to go and see you but they wouldn't let any visitors in."

        "Yeah, finally! We're just taking a tour of the grounds, you know, a sort of trip down memory lane."

        "I'd better let you off then, enjoy your day and don't forget to come down and see me and we'll have a long chat."

        "I won't. See you later."

They headed off past his hut.

        "He hasn't changed a bit either."

Remus agreed and they continued their walk in silence. Past the Whomping Willow, the Greenhouses, the Gardens, and all the way around the castle, looking at the view of the forests, the mountains and finally the lake again where they could see the Quidditch pitch looming into view.

        Walking onto the actual pitch, Kaitlyn looked up at the vastness of the seats and the goal hoops at either end. 

        "I remember this being a lot bigger."

        "You were only 11 when you last saw it."

        "Good point. Did you ever play Quidditch, Remus?"

        "Me? No. I was the academic that sat in the stands. I left the flying up to James and Sirius. What about you?"

        "No way. I could never play. I couldn't get used to riding a broom, too used to having wings I suppose. It made my friends laugh because I used to get scared when I was forced to fly a broom in our lessons. Amazingly enough I had a fear of heights and I didn't trust a piece of wood and twigs to support me in the air. Madam Hooch used to get so exasperated with me because once I was up I'd just transfigure and let the broom fall."

Remus started laughing at the thought of it. 

        "You know it's half way through lunch, lets get inside and grab some food."

Kaitlyn concurred and followed Remus out of the pitch, only to bang into Harry, Ron and two others.

        "Professor Lupin! Miss Morgan!"

Harry said smiling, happy to see Remus and mildly stunned to see Kaitlyn.

        "Afternoon Harry. How are you all?"

Remus asked.

        "We're all fine, thank you."

The others agreed with Harry.

        "I see you found out my last name."

Kaitlyn smiled. Harry looked slightly embarrassed.

        "Well, you going to introduce me?"

        "Oh, yeah. This is Ron, Hermione and Neville."

She greeted Ron and Hermione, but stopped and stared at Neville, who looked distinctly nervous under her gaze. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to Remus, not noticing the look between them.

        "Neville. I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You're parents would be proud at how well you've grown up, you look just like them."

Neville looked confused and happy of the compliment at the same time, and gave her a questioning look.

        "Sorry. I, uh, knew your parents very well, they were very good friends with my parents. In fact I used to baby-sit you. How have they been doing? And your grandmother?"

        "They're fine. All of them."

She nodded, knowing not to go into it further.

        "Anyway, we'd best be off, it's lunchtime after all."

She looked at Remus who nodded. After a short goodbye, Remus and Kaitlyn walked off towards the entrance hall.

        "You okay Neville?"

Hermione noticed his distant gaze."

        "She said her parents knew my parents. But I've never heard of the Morgan's and gran has mentioned pretty much all of my parents friends from before."

        "Her parents both died before Voldemort was brought down. I think she was going to stay with your parents before she moved to America."

Neville watched as they walked away. His baby-sitter, and almost his big sister. He smiled slightly at the thought, then followed Hermione into the stands while Harry and Ron went for a trip around the pitch on their brooms.

*****

Kaitlyn followed Remus to the kitchens to grab some lunch, then headed up to Remus' temporary office so they'd have a little privacy while they ate.

        After lunch, they took a tour of the inside of Hogwarts. They started at the top in the Owlery, and wandered down through the endless corridors, past the Library, classrooms, the entrance to Ravenclaw's dormitories, past the great hall again and ended up in the dungeons, all the while chatting about different lessons, paintings they both remembered, the ghosts, secret parties they had both held, the teachers. 

        Reaching the Potion's room they found the door ajar and the room empty. Smiling, Kaitlyn stepped inside, stopping in the middle of the room and staring about. Then she closed her eyes an inhaled deeply. Remus stood there frowning, bewildered at her actions.

        "You okay?"

        "Yeah. This was my favourite room. Can you smell it? A mixture of different potions, plants, things bubbling on a hot cauldron."

        Remus too a sniff and cringed slightly. He could think of a dozen places nicer than this dingy room but he didn't say so.

        "Yeah, it's certainly...unique."

        "This is the only place I ever really felt comfortable. I knew exactly what I had to do and knew it wouldn't ever go wrong."

A noise behind Remus made them both turn. Professor Snape was standing int eh doorway, looking slightly stunned at finding people in his classroom.

        "Professor Snape."

Kaitlyn greeted with a smile. Snape nodded slightly.

        "Miss Morgan, Lupin."

He acknowledged.

        "Severus."

Remus returned.

        "It's...satisfactory to see you well again. Now if you would excuse me, I have a lesson to set up for."

He said looking, as Kaitlyn described, uncomfortable.

        "I'll be back to see you later."

Kaitlyn said, smiling mischievously as she left with Remus.

        It was getting close to dinner now and Kaitlyn knew that soon Madam Pomfrey would be expecting her back, but she wanted to head outside again for a while. Reaching the Entrance Hall, Remus realised he'd left his cloak in his office. He told Kaitlyn who said she'd wait there for him, saying that she would be fine. Reluctant to leave her, he hesitated then decided that it would take him no time at all to go and get it.

        "I'll be back in a few moments."

He said before rushing up the stairs two at a time, knowing he wasn't meant to leave her alone, but also knowing that he would be a matter of minutes. Kaitlyn watched him go, then stood, looking at the paintings and statues. A distant voice behind her made her turn.

It took Remus a mere two minutes to get his coat and be back in the entrance hall. Jogging down the steps he started to speak when he realised he was alone.

        "Kaitlyn?"

He looked around. She wasn't there. Remus started to curse himself for leaving her alone, but at the same time knowing she was a grown woman and knew she shouldn't go too far astray.

Hearing a noise he turned to see Sir Nick sliding along towards him.

        "Ah, Remus Lupin. How are you? Haven't seen you for awhile."

        "I'm fine. Have you seen Kaitlyn?"

        "Certainly have. She was heading out towards the lake. Looked like she was on a mission, didn't even seem to notice me."

        "Thanks."

Remus said and strode quickly out of the castle, leaving Sir Nick floating alone.

        "People are in such rushes these days."

He tutted and glided away.

        Remus bounded down the stairs and spotted Kaitlyn straight away, standing by the Oak tree by the lake. He sighed in relief and paced across the grass towards her.

        "I thought you were going to wait for me."

He said, half seriously. She didn't reply, just stood there rigid in the afternoon sun.

        "Kaitlyn?"

He put a hand on her shoulder as he reached her, and she jumped violently, the distant gazer leaving her eyes quickly. She grabbed his arm tightly, her eyes wide in shock. Then seeing it was him, her shoulders slumped in relief.

        "Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you."

        "Sorry. I was miles away for a moment there."

        "What'd you disappear for? You worried me."

        "Sorry. I just...started thinking of my parents."

Remus nodded.

        "Just don't do it again. Or Madam Pomfrey would have my head."

        "I won't."

She turned and sat down against the tree again. Remus joined her. Once again, they were in silence. Remus watched her, her face frowning in thought.

        "What are you thinking about?"

He questioned. She looked at him.

        "This place. You know...I had no regrets about not coming back here. Even though I sort of missed it. I didn't regret my choice."

Remus thought about that for a moment.

        "Are you happy that you are back? Even under these circumstances?"

        "You know what...I think I am. I didn't think I would be at first because there's just so many...bad memories. But it's not as bad as I thought it'd be."

        "Nothing ever is." He paused, trying to find a way to say something. She waited patiently. "When I came to school here, on the full moons I was taken down a secret passage and was left in the shrieking shack for my...transformations. I hated it in there. Even when I had friends to help me, it just reminded me of what I was. And when I left here I told myself I'd never go back in there again. But while I was teaching, a situation arose that meant I had to. And you know it wasn't nearly as horrible in there as I thought I was."

Kaitlyn watched him for a minute longer, then spoke after thinking about what he'd said.

        "The say that the longer you stay in one place the more attached you get to it. It never happened in Salem. No matter how much I thought it had, it never did. The people around me, the places I saw every day...none of it mattered. I knew that if I ever left it behind I'd never miss it. It's almost like I knew that one day I'd return home. Here. Even though I said I wouldn't. It's crazy I know..."

She said gazing away from him and out towards the lake.

        "No, it isn't. This place has an effect on you. I felt it when I came back to teach. It hits you as soon as you walk into the doors. It's like you're coming home. But to no home you've ever known."

She swung her head around to him.

        "That's exactly it! Fro the moment I stepped back into that entrance hall, I felt like I was in love with the place." Her gaze swept the surrounding grounds and buildings of Hogwarts. "And you don't know how much you've missed it until you come back to it and wonder why you left it behind in the first place."

        "I think you've just hit the nail on the head. I don't think I've ever thought of it as being in love, but you're right. It's like a gaping hole in your heart, that you didn't know was there, had suddenly been filled." There's a small pause in his thoughts as he looks back to her from the lake. "It's strange how a building can go that to you, just like a person can do that to you..."

She looked down thinking of what he'd just said. Then she looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back, feeling a little awkward at the subtext of what he'd just said. He knew it had been stupid but it had just come out of his mouth before he could stop it. To hide his embarrassment he carried on talking as if nothing had happened.

        "Weren't you going to show me how to play Rummi?"

        "I was, wasn't I."

She said, pulling out a pack of cards, and shuffling them.

**Questions...comments?******


	8. Ch 7: Going Through The Motions

Ah, chapter seven. I suddenly got a new lease of life with this fic and have just sat down and written two chapters!!!!! Two long chapters I might add. This one isn't that long but the next is like almost 5,000 words!!!!! Enjoy and please leave me some comments. Myr Halcyon: Thank you very much for your reviews. Oops it does produce green light doesn't it!!! Oh well, I'm sure there's plenty of mistakes in there somewhere!!! Hope you keep reading, I know I'll keep reading yours! Chapter Seven – Going Through The Motions

That night it was Kingsley's turn to stay in the ward with her. She sat cross-legged on the bed reading the Daily Prophet and could see Kingsley sitting on the chair next to the bed watching her. She sighed and looked up at him, unable to concentrate with his gaze penetrating her mind.

      "Something wrong?"

He asked with a lift of his eyebrows.

      "Is it absolutely necessary for me to have a 'bodyguard' all the time? I mean a girls got to have her private time, you know? I can't read with you constantly staring at me! I mean, Hogwarts is one of the safest places around – Voldemort wouldn't dare try and kidnap me while I'm here and especially because Dumbledore's around."

      "Well, Dumbledore is still insisting you not be left alone so I'm going to go along with it. If it makes you feel better I'll sit further away and not watch you so much."

He seemed to be avoiding her gaze as he moved his chair across to the other side of the room. She was sure he was leaving some detail out. Frowning, she started to think it over. Then an idea struck her.

      "He thinks I'm a danger, doesn't he? A danger to myself and everyone in the school – that's why you're watching me, isn't it?"

Kingsley gave her a cautious, hand almost caught in the cookie jar look and hid himself behind the paper he'd been glancing at all night. Kaitlyn nodded to herself in agreement to what she'd figured out and sighed again, returning to the newspaper she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anymore.

*****

Remus, meanwhile, had headed up to Dumbledore's office once Kingsley had shown up to watch over Kaitlyn. He entered quietly, the small meeting having already started and took a seat next to Tonks. Snape was relaying what he'd learnt from Voldemort to the people in the room which included those mentioned and also Professor McGonagall and Mad-Eye Moody, who Remus figured, must have only just arrived as he was still in his travelling cloak. Snape had managed to pick up that Voldemort was annoyed that Miss Morgan had managed to get away, but that he hadn't punished the three death-eaters who'd let her escape. Other than that he had heard nothing of any other interest. He mentioned that Voldemort seemed to be on a downtime at that moment.

      "Which means he's thinking, and coming up with a plan."

Snape said worriedly.

      "If what you said about him not punishing those Death-eaters is true then maybe Kaitlyn's escape isn't as simple as we first thought."

      "Well, it's nothing to do with the necklace, because it's completely safe.  No-one's getting to it."

Moody said.

      "I was wondering if Kaitlyn was part of Voldemort's next plan. If maybe he'd put her under the Imperius Curse to try and get to the necklace."

Dumbledore told him, thinking to himself, his steepled fingers touching in front of him as his elbows rested on the arms of the chair. He looked over to Remus.

      "You spent the entire day with her, Remus. Did you notice anything unusual, any slight distractions?"

Remus thought for a moment before answering.

      "Nothing out of the ordinary. There were moments when she was thinking about her parents but I figured it was just because she hadn't been back here since the funeral."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement at his logic. Remus continued.

      "She seems to me like a very strong willed person. Someone like her would be able to fight off the curse after a short time. From what I remember her father was the same."

      "Yes. He was one of the best aurors around."

Moody added.

      "So you don't think she's under the curse?"

Dumbledore questioned Remus, who, once again thought before speaking.

      "I think it's unlikely. However I don't think she herself knows her full potential."

      "The day she realises she more than the sum of her parts, she's really going to be something."

Snape said sincerely, earning confused and shocked looks from Minerva, Moody, Remus and Tonks, who's mouth was hanging open.

      Remus thought that was a perfect description of Kaitlyn. She seemed to have a wholesome natural beauty that came from within. She was strong without being aggressive, and gentle without being a pushover. Her kindness had snuck past his defences and he couldn't seem to get her off his mind.

      Remus snapped back to the present in time to hear Dumbledore tell everyone to keep doing what they were doing and also to keep an eye on Kaitlyn from a distance. As everyone started to file out, Dumbledore called to Remus for a word. Remus nodded and moved over to his desk.

      "As you know the Defence teacher this year, Professor Harbage was struggling. Well, he will be leaving at the end of this week and I was wondering if you'd still like to fill his post?"

      "That would be an honour, Professor. Thank you."

      "Good good. You might want to go and see him before he leaves to sort out timetables and such."

Remus nodded, thanked Dumbledore again, and silently left.

*****

Kaitlyn awoke late the next day, not having realised how tired she had been from the previous day's exploration.  The dredges of the familiar nightmare played on her mind and resurfaced fully when she thought about it. She remembered even more this time. This time she could feel the white hot burning sensation as the necklace touched her skin. The pain had been what woke her up. She looked around and saw Remus chatting to Madam Pomfrey just down the corridor. She thanked her lucky stars that they were too far away to have sent he pain and fear on her face because she knew it would worry them both and she would then lose her time away from the hospital wing. She thought it was crazy herself. She'd had plenty of dreams like this in the past, maybe not to this extent, but she had just been kidnapped and brought to a place that dug up old fears and pains long since buried. What importance were they now. Dreams or not she'd still get the sleep she needed.

      She sat up in bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, then watched as Remus and Madam Pomfrey noticed the sound and looked over, then Remus headed back up the corridor towards her, with a smile on his face. 

      Kaitlyn noticed how well he was looking. The tiredness had gone from his face and there was a small twinkle in his eye. She couldn't help but smile at him.

      "Morning. Or should I say afternoon. It's nearly lunch you know."

      "Really?"

She looked shocked and checked the time to make sure he wasn't playing with her.

      "I must have been really tired."

She stated.

      "How did you sleep? Any nightmares?"

He asked casually as he took a seat.

      "Nope."

She stared at him with what she hoped was her poker face. He stared right back.

      "Really."

He stated. He obviously didn't believe her. For a moment she kept his gaze, hoping he'd give up, but when she realised he wasn't she held her hands up in defeat.

      "Okay, okay – so I had a nightmare. Big deal. I've been having these sorts of nightmares since I was young. It's not like you don't have nightmares."

She accused.

      "Touché." He said with a smile. "I was only making sure that you were okay, that you didn't need to talk about it or anything."

      "Would you want to talk about it?"

He watched her for a moment.

      "No, I guess not."

      "Anyway, I'm fine. Not as fine as you look though – what's with that smile you're trying to hide behind that serious look?"

Remus smirked.

      "I've just been given my old job back. Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. I guess I hadn't realised how much I missed teaching it. And how nice it is to be earning properly again."

      "Well, good for you. Means I'll see less of you though, won't it?"

      "I'm afraid so. But I don't start till next week – and I will have free periods and weekends. That is, if you'd want to still see me and you weren't just asking in relief at having got rid of me."

He said hastily, nervous that he'd read her wrong. She punched him in the arm playfully.

      "Of course I still want to see you, silly! You're the only person in this place that's keeping me sane."

Remus' smile was back on his face.

      "So, what would you like to do today?"

He asked her.

      "I don't know. I have some owls to send but that's all."

      "Well, maybe you'd help me move into my new office and sort out my timetables with me. I know it's boring but with two of us it'll be done quicker."

      "Sure, sounds fine to me."

      "Good."

*****

_Well, after that we had three uneventful weeks. Things carried on pretty much the same as the past few days. The nightmares became frequent, just like they had when I was eleven, but luckily they didn't get any worse. _

_On the plus side I had less time to think about them as I'd finally persuaded Professor Snape to let me help in his classes. It was fantastic getting back to potion making and was even more fun to actually be teaching the students something I loved to do. It also seemed to take the edge off his lessons – he was even worse to the students than I remembered, what with his wandering around and snide comments every so often. From what I gathered they'd become less since I'd joined but he obviously couldn't help himself._

_ I started to get into the habit of following him around, offering words of encouragement and help. I even made a few young friends including Harry, Ron and Hermione and students would greet me in the halls whenever they saw me. I even spent some hours free time with Neville just talking to him about his interests, and his parents which he seemed eager to hear about as his grandmother had never told him much about what they used to be like other than good at their jobs.  It was great to be back in the company of fresh, smiling faces – it took the edge of the nightmares. I don't think Snape enjoyed me ruining his amusement at scaring students but he never mentioned anything about it to me. It was almost as if he enjoyed my company in his classes and after classes when I'd stay just to brew some potions. I was someone that he could relate to I suppose. Someone that actually understood his passion for potions and could share his discoveries with. He knew things that I'd never known before and I think I even taught him a few things as well. I guess I kind of thawed him out a little, got him to open up! People were saying that they were actually looking forward to potions for the first time ever just because I was there. It made me feel wanted, something I don't think I've ever felt much in my life and it was great._

_And potion lessons weren't the only thing I felt needed in, or needed myself. I'd discovered a taste for a certain persons company. Even though sometimes all we did was talk, or play cards, I felt comfortable with Remus. I got the feeling there hadn't been many people he'd been comfortable about but it seemed I was one of the few who he did. I couldn't understand why people wouldn't want to be friends with him. He was kind, honest, loyal, generous. He made my head spin with excitement when I was about to see him, but at the same time I'd get butterflies in my stomach. There were things I knew he could be if he could just trust someone enough to open him up and if I could be that person... I used to treasure the time we spent together since it was now a lot shorter as he'd started teaching. _

      _Even though all of this was happening I still found myself switching off and thinking of other things. My parents, the necklace, being kidnapped. I'd find myself in certain places of the school, not having remembered the journey there for old memories resurfacing. _

_      It was almost as if these three normal weeks were just me going through the motions of everyday life just before the chaos. The calm before the storm as they say. It wasn't until after the three weeks were up did things slowly start to go wrong._

*****

It was late on the Saturday night and Kaitlyn was playing cards as usual with Remus. It had become quite a habit and he was actually getting quite good. 

      They'd almost finished another game when Professor McGonagall came striding into the ward looking slightly flustered. Remus frowned as she stopped and beckon him over.

      "I'll be right back."

He said, the worry evident in his voice. He stood, moved silently over to the slightly impatient looking woman and help a hushed conversation. Kaitlyn half watched, not wanting to spy, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. Even though she couldn't hear what was being said she could see the lines of anxiety on Professor McGonagall's face and could see by Remus' posture and movements that something wasn't right. She watched carefully as Remus nodded and McGonagall turned and left, then she busied herself with her cards as Remus came back up the wing to her. She looked up at his approach.

      "Something up?"

Remus tried a smile.

      "Nothing for you to worry about."

      "But it looks like something McGonagall's worried about and it takes a lot to get the wind up her."

Kaitlyn stated, the hint of curiosity in her voice that she hoped would make him give.

      "Unofficially, there's a 'slight' emergency within the Order and Professor Dumbledore and Severus have had to leave the school, as has Professor Flitwick. Professor McGonagall's been left in charge of the school and she wants Kingsley, Tonks and I to help out with the running of it, especially since Halloween is coming up, just until they come back. That's all I can tell you, I'm afraid."

Kaitlyn nodded.

      "Right then," Remus started. "Let's get back to this game – as I recall I was actually winning."

Kaitlyn laughed as his slightly excited expression. It wasn't often he got the upper hand but when he did he was like a little school boy.

*****

Even though Sunday was meant to be a day of rest, it wasn't for a lot of the teachers. Especially Remus who used to do all his marking on the Sunday and leave Saturday free to spend with Kaitlyn.

      They'd both eat breakfast in the great hall, then he'd head back to his room while she would usually join Snape down in the dungeon, helping mark work, clean up and set up for the next days lessons. But as Snape wasn't there she wasn't sure what she was going to do. She was just planning on just spending it in Remus' room reading while he worked when Professor McGonagall entered the hall and strode up to the teachers table.

      "Kaitlyn, could I have a word please."

      "Sure."

Kaitlyn stood, finished off her toast and followed her old teacher into the room just beyond the great hall. Professor McGonagall came straight to the point.

      "I'm sure that Remus has mentioned about the hasty departure of Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape,"

She paused, waiting for a nod from Kaitlyn, then carried on.

      "I was wondering, seeing as we're not sure when they'd be back, would you be able to continue Severus' lessons?"

Kaitlyn's face lit up.

      "I'd love to! I know what he's been planning to teach so it shouldn't be a problem. And I'm sure the students wouldn't mind some time off from his 'unusual' teaching habits."

The last comment left a trace of a smile on McGonagall's face.

      "Thank you, Kaitlyn. It'll be a huge help and I'm sure Severus will appreciate it."

      "I'll go down there now and sort out."

      "I'll send Kingsley down to make sure you're okay, just as soon as I've found Tonks to ask her to take Professor Flitwick's lessons. That girl is always disappearing when she's needed, she always had a knack for it even when she was a student here."

      "Maybe she never disappeared, maybe she just changed her appearance so you wouldn't recognise her."

From the look on her face, Kaitlyn was sure that McGonagall had never really thought about that before and she suddenly looked very harsh as she turned and left. Kaitlyn silently apologised to Tonks and hoped she hadn't got her into too much trouble with the stern teacher.

      She followed the transfiguration teacher back into the hall and joined Remus who was just finishing his breakfast. She joined him on his walk to his room, while she told him what Minerva had told her. Remus seemed pleased for her. She left him at his door and started to head for the dungeons.

*****

      "There you are!"

Kingsley called shoving Kaitlyn out of her thoughts. She looked up to find herself outside the potions room.

      "McGonagall told me you'd already be down here and I've been here five minutes already! Where've you been?"

Kaitlyn thought to herself for a moment. Where had she been? She wasn't sure – she didn't even remember the journey down here. Frowning, she tried to remember.

      "What's wrong?"

Kingsley asked immediately.

_There's nothing wrong with me._

      "Nothing."

She smiled.

_That's it - I was just with Remus._

      "I just got talking to Remus is all."

She stepped past him, said the password to the classroom and entered.

      "Figures."

Kingsley said quietly, rolling his eyes. He knew that something was going on between those two but he wasn't sure if they knew that yet.

Well, that's it. End of chapter. Next chapter coming up in the near future seeing as I've already written it, but I'm gonna make you wait. Mean aren't I?!!!!


	9. Ch 8: Hades In Mind

Ooh, another chapter for you guys. Hope you like. It's real jam packed with action, emotion, drama – you name it.  Chapter Eight – Hades in Mind Kaitlyn spent a jam packed week teaching the students, helping with the arrangements for the Halloween party, spending time with Remus, and she loved every minute of it. She'd never known how much work went into Halloween – what with the food, decorations, organisation in general. There was only one thing that had bothered her and that was that she sometimes seemed so tired that she would actually forget where she was heading and find herself wondering in the wrong direction to get somewhere. She was glad that her 'bodyguards' had been too busy to follow her around the school and only stayed with her in lessons and downtime, because they'd only think something was wrong with her. But there wasn't, and she knew it. She was just tired and so lost in her thoughts that she'd forget small things like how to get around the school. Dumbledore, Snape and Flitwick returned early on the Saturday morning just in time for the Halloween feast that night. Dumbledore was very pleased with them for all their help, and praised them on their organisational skills on setting up for Halloween. 

         Kaitlyn wasn't looking forward to Halloween as much as she thought she would. Just before the feast was about to begin Remus entered her room – a private room off the hospital wing that she'd been calling home for the past three weeks. He looked at her sitting at her desk, her back to him.

         "You're not ready."

He said shocked.

         "I'm not going – oh!"

She'd just turned around and got a small shock. He wasn't wearing his usual shabby, patchwork cloak but a brand new deep green cloak that went with his eyes and he'd also tried to tidy up his hair in a rather rugged, messed up sort of way. She thought he looked quite fetching. He smiled at her reaction.

         "Why aren't you coming? You earned it the amount of work you put into it."

         "I just don't feel like it."

He sat down on the edge of the desk next to her and looked at her, her slightly downward expression.

         "Why not? You're not feeling ill are you? Because I'll go and get Madam Pomfrey..."

He gestured to the door with his thumb.

         "No I feel fine. It just doesn't feel like Halloween, it won't be the same."

         "The same as what?"

         "I'd usually go around Sally and Dave's in the morning where'd we'd have a kind of reunion – you know with all the old crowd. We'd all help cook the Halloween dinner, then we'd spend the rest of the day playing games, carving up pumpkins, playing tricks on the trick or treaters. Then the next day we'd do for an early morning stroll – all of us. It's been like that for the last sixteen years. Besides, I don't feel like celebrating, you go and have fun."

Remus sat there for a moment, then suddenly stood and walked out. She watched him leave, not blaming him for not wanting to spent Halloween with a party pooper.

         She finished off the letter she was writing to Sally and Dave, sealed it, then tied it to the owl sitting calmly on the window sill and sent it on it's way. She sat back down, thinking. She started to feel guilty for blowing Remus off and she made a decision. Getting up she rummaged through her clothes for her best cloak, neatened her hair up, added some make-up and started to head out the door when she heard what sounded like a piano playing. She paused and listened hard. It was definitely a piano playing somewhere, and the tune sounded so familiar. She was so busy listening to the tune that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching. The door was shoved open, almost hitting her and she screamed. She hadn't meant to but it was so unexpected. She heard a yelp from the other side of the door and stood still as she door closed. Complete silence invaded the room and slowly she reached out and pulled the door towards her. Remus was standing on the other side taking a breath.

         "You scared me..."

He trailed off, staring at her.

         "You were the one that scared me actually! We don't seem to have much luck with doors, do we?"

He kept staring.

         "What?"

She asked.

         "You look fantastic..."

She blushed.

         "I was just coming to see you."

         "I've got a surprise for you. Come on."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room.

         "Where are you taking me?"

         "You'll find out."

He smiled. He pulled her down the corridor, straight past the hall, where a rumble of happy voices was coming from, and up the stairs.

         "Remus, where are we going?"

He didn't answer, just smiled as he pulled her along. Finally he stopped outside his room and turned to her.

         "Now, it's nothing big but I thought it might help make it feel like Halloween."

He pushed the door and held it open for her. She stepped through and gasped slightly.

         Remus had decorated the room, his table had been cleared of parchment and books and now held a small feast, there were two pumpkins amongst the plates and she could see a pack of cards on the side.

         "Now, I know it's not much, but I have the feast, pumpkins ready to be carved, I don't know many games but I did get a pack of cards, and I've planned an early morning walk tomorrow...what do you think?"

He asked hopefully, wringing his hands slightly.

         "Remus...it's perfect." She turned to face him. "It's just so thoughtful. Thank you."

She pulled him into a hug which he returned. Then he led her to the table and pulled the chair back for her to seat on, before taking a seat opposite her. She sat watching him pile his plate up out of the corner of her eye as she did the same. Was there anything this man *wouldn't* do for her? Now there was a strange thought...

         They ate slowly, talking about everything and anything except Lord Voldemort and the dark days ahead. Once they were full they sat in the two comfy armchairs in front of the fire and carved their pumpkins into wacky faces. Kaitlyn laughed at Remus' almost failed attempt. After all these years he'd never ever carved a pumpkin before which shocked her. He watched her laughing thoughtfully. When she'd calmed down she looked back at him and his blank expression.

         "What's up wolfhound? You're all silent and broody looking."

         "Hm? Oh, I was just thinking."

         "About what?"

*About how I'm going to try and keep it a secret that your 'brooding, silent wolfhound' is in fact a pensive puppy that likes his belly tickled!*

         "Thinking that we should play some cards to get my humiliation away from this depressed looking pumpkin and onto losing."

         "You mean to tell me you don't mind losing?"

         "I don't mind losing to you."

He said seriously. To hide her second blush of the night, she stood and went to get the cards from the side table, then settled herself down on the rug in front of the fire and beckoned for him to join her. He slid off his chair and sat opposite her.

         Ten long games later and Remus felt like he was getting better having won four out of the ten games instead of the usual one or two.

         He stood, proud of himself and stretched his stiff legs. Kaitlyn, who'd been leaning back on the front of her chair, pulled herself up and slumped backwards into the seat.

         "So, what time do you want to go for that stroll tomorrow?"

         "Quite early, so we can see the sun rise."

His eyes widened at the thought of getting up that early.

         "We can do it later if you want."

She suggested, noticing the look.

         "No, early is fine. I'll come by you're room about 6.45?"

         "Sounds good to me."

She stood and he walked her back to her room.

         "Well," He hesitated for a moment. "See you tomorrow."

He turned and walked briskly away, looking slightly annoyed with himself. She watched him leave the hospital wing, then went into her room, sighing quietly to herself.

*****

The next morning, she was up and ready for when Remus tapped on her door and they headed down into the grounds. The place was deserted, nothing unusual seeing as it was so early and a Sunday. Just as the sun was about to come up they took a seat in the gardens where they could see the sun slowly starting to shine across the lake as it rose. They say in silence for a long time chancing small glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. After having been sitting there for a few comfortable hours he stole a glance and saw the change of emotions on her face.

         "Now it's your turn to tell me what you're thinking about."

She looked up at him.

         "I was thinking about you."

         "Me?"

         "Yeah. Every time I – even when I'm at my worst...you always make me feel special. How do you do that?"

He smiled honestly.

         "Magic."

Her brow furrowed slightly as she looked into his deep eyes and saw her own reflection glistening in them. He leaned towards her slightly and stopped, waiting for her to make the next move if she wanted to.

         "Remus..." His gaze went from her lips and back up to her eyes. "Don't let me fall you for...if you don't intend on catching me."

He smiled gently.

         "I'll catch you. And if for any reason I miss, I'll sit by your bedside and nurse you back to health."

She leaned closer to him. His breath was like a cool breeze on her cheek. Inches apart, her heat beating harshly against her ribs. She wanted him so much and for a moment she completely forgot about all her worries. 

         Their lips had barely brushed each other when they heard a cough from behind them. They turned to see Snape standing there, looking uncomfortable.

         "Severus."

Remus said quickly, and sat up, pulling away from Kaitlyn. 

         "I'm sorry for disturbing you but Professor Dumbledore needs to see you both."

He said quickly and slightly harshly, before turning and walking briskly away. Remus looked at Kaitlyn who gave him a 'maybe next time' smile.

         "Better not keep the headmaster waiting."

Kaitlyn said, standing up. They walked in silence back up to the castle and to Dumbledore's office where the stairs were already there, probably from where Snape had gone up.  

         They enter the office to get a small shock. A small crowd was gathered near the door which included McGonagall, Snape, Kingsley, Tonks, Moody and of course Dumbledore. They all looked over when they entered but Dumbledore was the only one to react while the rest of the carried on with their conversations. 

         "Ah, Miss Morgan, come take a seat by my desk, have some coffee. I have some good news to tell you. Remus if you could help sort out this little dispute."

Dumbledore told him. He nodded and joined the small crowd of people while Dumbledore led Kaitlyn to the seat next to his desk.

         "What good news?"

She asked, taking the seat and mug of coffee that Dumbledore offered her.

         "It has to do with the necklace. I believe I have found – "

Dumbledore stopped mid sentence as Moody's angry voice rose above the rest. They looked over and saw an argument about to erupt.

         "Please excuse me Miss Morgan, it looks as if I'll have to deal with them first."

She nodded and watched as he moved over. She caught random words such as Voldemort, death eaters, attack, safety but that was pretty much it. Remus and Snape seemed to be talking amongst themselves and it looked like Snape was filling Remus in on the details, while Dumbledore was trying to settle the others. Tonks looked like she wanted to strangle Moody who's magical eye was going crazy, while Kingsley was arguing with a very stubborn looking McGonagall. 

She took a sip of her coffee and looked away, not interested. All she wanted to know was what Dumbledore was about to tell her. He'd found something. But what? A way to destroy the necklace? Her hopes rose slightly but she squashed them quickly just in case that wasn't it.

         A soft tune suddenly drifted into her ears and she looked around for the source. It was that piano again, playing a soft tune that she couldn't place. She frowned and looked over at the others who hadn't noticed. They were obviously making too much noise to hear it. The music was slowly rising in volume and she kept looking around to see where it was coming from but it seemed to be coming from every direction as well as from inside her. It was started to get so loud she wondered why none of the others had heard it. 

         Something in the music was making her shiver, it was a haunting melody that seemed to be getting into her very skin. She shook – the cooling coffee spilling over the rim of the mug. A look of fear washed across her face as she started to breathe slightly heavier. The notes were filling every part of her mind and she was having difficulty concentrating.

         At this point Remus was obviously getting annoyed and turned away, giving up with arguing because it wasn't getting them anywhere. His gaze fell onto Kaitlyn and immediately his expression turned from annoyance to concern.

         "Kaitlyn?"

He questioned, moving closer. His concerned voice was heard by Dumbledore and Snape, who both looked over.

         "Miss Morgan?"

Snape questioned. As Dumbledore had been in the middle of speaking at the time, it had stopped everyone else arguing and after a few moments there was complete silence as they looked at the young woman.

         Kaitlyn hadn't noticed. She was still staring into space, shaking. She could hardly hear anything over the loud, obnoxious notes. Remus moved closer and knelt next to the chair, putting his hands on the arms of the chair.

         "Kaitlyn?"

He reached out and put a hand on her arm gently. She jolted, spilling more of the coffee and stared at him. Something she saw obviously scared her, making Remus even more worried. 

Suddenly she stood, shoving the mug in the direction of the desk and making Remus step back. She missed and the mug fell, smashing on the floor by Remus' feet distracting him, as Kaitlyn ran from the room. Everyone looked stunned, unable to move, as Remus quickly stood and ran after her.

         "Remus, wait! You shouldn't go alone!"

Dumbledore called after him to no avail. He looked at Snape and they both followed, not having a clue as to where she might have gone.

         Meanwhile Kaitlyn had kept on running. She didn't even know where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get rid of the music. She ran until she couldn't run any longer and found herself up in one of the towers. It obviously wasn't used that much anymore. Old desks stood piled up on one side with some chairs, but the rest of the room was pretty much empty save an old moth eaten rug on the floor and a few wooden boxes below the glassless window where a breeze was drifting into the room. She moved across the run and slumped against the wall beside the window, putting her head on her knees. The music had faded slightly but it was still there, at the back of her mind. She knew it wasn't a good thing and she knew she had to get away from all people.

         She took a few calming breaths and tried to fight off the music, trying not to give into the pressure at the back of her mind.

*****

Remus, meanwhile, rushed up to Gryffindor 's common room and let himself in. He looked about the common room and spotted Harry sitting in the corner of the room with Ron looking rather tired. He went up to him.

         "Harry."

Harry looked up, shocked.

         "Professor Lupin! What are you doing here?"

         "I need to borrow your map for a moment."

Harry didn't need asking twice. If Remus needed the map then it must be important. He rushed up the stairs and grabbed the map from the bottom of his trunk, returning with it in his hand as he charmed it to work. Remus took it and quickly glanced over it. It didn't take him long to find her.

         He handed it back to Harry, said a quick thanks and left just as quickly as he'd entered. Harry gave Ron a look.

         "What was all that about?"

Ron asked amazed.

         "No idea."

Harry said honestly, glancing down at the map and all the little dots.

*****

Remus entered the tower, spotting Kaitlyn curled up in the corner, her head still on her knees. She was rocking slightly back and forth.

         "Kaitlyn?"

He called carefully. She didn't respond. He moved over, kneeling a few feet away.

         "Kaitlyn, answer me honey."

She still didn't react to him. Just sat there rocking. He thought he could hear her mumbling. He moved forwards on his knees until he reached her, then put a hand out and placed it on her arm.

         "Kaitlyn, you're scaring me, please."

She didn't flinch at his touch. Just stopped rocking. He moved his hand and carefully cupped her chin, trying to get her to lift her head. It worked. Her head tilted upwards and soon her glazed eyes met his and he had to fight not to gasp. Her eyes were bloodshot and she just stared at him for a moment with a look of death in her eyes. There was no emotion, no fear, no anger, nothing but death. 

He fell backwards in shock, onto his back and tried to get his feet working to stand. Before he could get his feet under him she stood. Her whole posture had changed, she was completely direct and ordered in her movements. Like it wasn't her moving, it had none of her casual stance or manner of movement.

         He finally managed to stand up as she pulled her wand from her cloak. His eyes widened and he frowned.

         "Kaitlyn?"

He called, scared for the first time in her presence. He reached for his wand but she was too quick.

         "Accio wand!"

It flew from his cloak and into her grasp, where she pocketed it.

         "Kaitlyn, what are you doing?"

He asked warily, frightened for his life.

         "You have to die, werewolf. No pure blood in you."

Straight away he knew he wasn't speaking to Kaitlyn, The voice was cold and eerie. Somehow he knew she was being controlled, but he knew the necklace was safe. Or did he?

         "Listen to me Kaitlyn. Fight it, I know you can hear me. You have to fight this."

It didn't seem to work. She stepped closer to him, her hand reaching out. Suddenly he felt a vice like grip around his neck and looked at her outstretched hand, the fingers claw like. He reached up and tried to pull away the invisible grip but couldn't. He felt his lungs start to ache as he tried to breath and couldn't draw air. All he could do was watch as her hand raised upwards and he felt the ground pull away from his feet. Now he was just hanging in the air, at her mercy, his legs kicking as he tried to release himself. His vision started to dim around the edges and spots started to appear before his eyes as he tried to get air into his lungs. He saw her raise her wand towards him with her other hand and he fought the overwhelming urge to let himself into the blackness. He had to try and get through to her, had to. He kept staring, trying to muster all of the love he felt into that one look, hoping to reach her before she did something she could never forgive herself for. 

         Kaitlyn watched from inside her body at Remus struggling and she knew it was wrong but at the same time she knew he had to die for what he was. Looking into his eyes, she saw something that made her pause in her tracks. He was staring right at her, eyes wide, with a look of fear as he tried to breath even with her hand restricting his windpipe. It was a fear of her and what she was about to do. But it was what was below all that fear that made her hesitate. There was a look of love in those eyes, a pleading love...something that reached right down into her and suddenly a voice penetrated the music still playing loudly in her ears.

         *I'll catch you. Because I love you.*

Something in that voice pulled Kaitlyn closer to the surface. He loved her? He really loved her? Suddenly realised what she was doing and gasped.

         She dropped the wand and pulled the other hand back with such force that Remus dropped to the ground and crumpled in a heap. He clutched at his neck and took spluttering breaths as he tried to fill his lungs with oxygen.

         Kaitlyn's eyes darted to the floor for all of two seconds, then she turned sideways and bolted to the window. She jumped up onto the box, then onto the window ledge as if running up stairs and launched herself out of the large window like a base jumper, her cloak billowing behind her.

         Remus, who'd only partly recovered, had stood and limped over to the window, trying to ignore the pain in his ankle as he rubbed his neck, and saw Kaitlyn transfiguring into a Hawk at the height of her jump, just before gravity started to pull her down. She caught the wind under her wings and started to soar away.

         Remus watched as she seemed to get into trouble a couple of metres away as if in pain. Her wings seemed to fold in slightly and she started falling to the ground.

         The door burst open and Remus turned to see Dumbledore and Snape, then snapped his head back and watched in horror as Kaitlyn kept falling.         

         Immediately Dumbledore shot a spell down which seemed to slow her, and just before landing she transfigured back and hit the floor, unconscious, her cloak spread out around her and arms across her like her wings had been.

         Dumbledore, Snape and Remus turned as one and made a move across the room. Remus however had taken all of two steps when he registered that his ankle was causing him severe pain and he knew that it was damaged.

         "Stay put Remus. I'll send someone up."

         "But – "

He started, trying to follow as they disappeared. He cursed as his ankle screamed with the pressure of his weight. It was beginning to feel like a beach ball and, desperate as he was to get to Kaitlyn he knew he'd never make it. He settled with going back to the window and saw a few students rushing up to her side. Remus then heard Snape's faint voice shouting at them to get away as he ran up, his black cloak flying behind him. The students all jumped up and scattered as Snape knelt beside her as Dumbledore reached them.

         Hearing the door go behind him he turned to see Professor McGonagall bluster in looking pale. She quickly fixed his ankle temporarily with a spell and as soon as he was sure he could walk on it he ran from the room, Minerva close behind him. 

         They reached the Entrance Hall at the same time as Dumbledore and Snape who were walking either side of a stretcher they conjured. He rushes up next to it, and looked down as he walked alongside it, seeing her fearfully still face. He completely ignored the students Professor McGonagall was ushering out of the way as they moved past. They all knew Kaitlyn by face if not by name and by that evening the whole school was going to know that something had happened to her.

         It's not long before she's in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey is bustling around trying to help her. Remus tries to help but McGonagall holds him back from getting in the way. Time seemed to have slowed for Remus, it seemed to take ages for Poppy to check her over, he felt dazed and weak at the knees but he wouldn't move from his position near her bed. A few minutes Poppy turns to Dumbledore and says that Kaitlyn is stable, but that she won't wake up for a while. Dumbledore nodded and conjured up some invisible ropes with which to keep Kaitlyn tied down. Poppy looked shocked.

         "What do you think you are doing? You can't just tie down my patient!"

         "I'm afraid I have to Poppy."

She looked angry and turned away, spotting the hand marks on Remus' neck. She exclaimed making him jump because he was so busy staring at Kaitlyn. She grabbed his arm and made him sit down on another bed. He stood up again.

         "I'm fine. I'm fine honest just make sure Kaitlyn is okay."

         "Kaitlyn is fine for now. Let me just deal with you."

She said shoving into a seating position. Remus watched Kaitlyn carefully from his seat, not noticing Dumbledore move away slightly and talk quietly to Snape and McGonagall.

         After a few moments they both nod and, after a last glance at Kaitlyn and Remus they both leave. Remus looks up as Dumbledore approaches him. 

         "What happened? She was fine yesterday. She was fine this morning. What was that, that took her over? I didn't think I was going to make it for a while back there. She was..."

He shuddered slightly, unable to find the words.

         "I fear I made a mistake in my calculations."

         "What do you mean?"

         "Well, in every historical text about the necklace it only mentions there being one necklace, which is the one I've kept safe all this time. But it looks like there was in fact two made and Voldemort had kept the second one all this time. It never occurred to me that there might be two. But it does mean that Kaitlyn was in fact caught by Voldemort. He must have placed a memory charm on her and altered her memory. That's what all those nightmares were – her memories. She probably didn't realise either."

         "But if there was never any proof that there were anymore then you weren't to know. None of us knew. I've spent the longest with her and I never noticed anything out of the ordinary."

Dumbledore nodded.

         "So, what do we do now?"

         "Keep her safe and away from people. I've got Snape and McGonagall working on the tower room, setting up charms and spells so that she can't escape or hurt anyone. We'll have a 24 hour guard in the room and keep her tied down – it's the only way." He quickly added to Remus' shocked face. "I also found out how to destroy the necklace, but first we have to work out how to remove it without killing her...or leaving the evil in her."

         "And how long's that going to take? We can't keep her locked up forever."

         "I'll get as many people working on it as I can and hopefully it won't take too long. I know you're close to her Remus but I'm going have to ask you to put aside your feelings because right now it's not just Kaitlyn laying there. I need you to stay strong and do whatever it takes to keep her from hurting herself or anyone else."

He looked down, then nodded slowly.

         "Whatever it takes to get her back."

Dumbledore nodded. 

         "Now go and get some rest. I'll be keeping an eye on Kaitlyn in case she wakes. Remus nodded again, tiredness suddenly taking over his mind, and laid down on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

So...? What did you think? Did you enjoy it? Was this what you were expecting? Or did you think it was going somewhere else? Stay tuned – this still has quite a way to go!


	10. Ch 9: Captive Pursuit

**Hey guys. Here's another chapter finished and downloaded for you to read. Hope you enjoy, it took me a while to write and, although I've probably made some mistakes as per, it should be good.**

****

****

**MH: Thank you for your review – it really inspired me. I can't wait for you to add a chapter to yours! As you're your questions – yes there are two necklaces, although only one was ever written about. As for where the necklaces are you're just about to find out. And no, they are invisible when worn which is why they never know if they are wearing them, should have made that more clear I guess.**

**And Dumbledore, check – lighten him up – I hadn't realised how stuffy I was making him! **

****

****

****

**Chapter Nine – Captive Pursuit**

        They took desperate measures to make sure that Kaitlyn was safe and couldn't harm herself or anyone else. 

        The tower room was emptied of it's contents and a bed was placed to one side opposite the door, the metal headboard against the wall, and an armchair was put in the centre of the room, to one side of the bed, facing it. The window was blocked up and numerous spells were cast to surround the room. One to limit the people who could and could not cross the threshold which acted similar to the spell warding off boys from the girls dormitories. Unauthorised people couldn't even get up the stairs heading to the tower. Other spells stopped her transforming or leaving the room if she did try to escape. They'd also created invisible bonds to hold her in place on the bed.

        As soon as the Tower room was ready, Kaitlyn was moved in the middle of the night while all the students were peacefully sleeping, and 'tied' to the bed in the room. Snape took first watch, followed by Kingsley in the morning, then Remus later that afternoon after dinner and still Kaitlyn hadn't woken up.

        Remus checked the time and sighed. Tonks would be relieving him in about half an hour, just before breakfast. He was hoping that the time would hurry up because he wasn't sure whether he wanted to be there when she woke up. He didn't think he could stand to talk to her when she wasn't in control, but at the same time he wanted to be there to calm her down and add moral support even if she didn't know it. He took a breath and turned back to his book.

*****

Consciousness ebbed it's way back into Kaitlyn's mind, reawakening the pulsing throb in her temples. She forced her eyes open and for a moment all she saw was a greyish/brown blur before the room came into focus. She'd assumed that she was in the hospital wing and didn't expect to see the stone walls of the tower room that had been in her dream. She frowned tiredly and opened her mouth slightly.

        "Wha..."

She whispered as her gaze swept the room. She stopped when she saw a motion and noticed Remus taking a couple steps towards her, then stopping, a serious, cautious expression on his face.

        "Remus...?"

His expression didn't change and she began to get scared. What was going on? She went to sit up and she moved her arms but they stopped suddenly a few inches up in the air. A confused, fearful look swept quickly into her face.

        "Huh? What...Remus – what's going on?"

She started struggling against the invisible bonds.

        "Why am I tied down – Remus what - ?"

She stopped talking when she realised he'd raised his wand and it was now pointing directly at her.

        "What are you doing? Remus, you're scaring me. Why won't you say some – "

She stopped talking, noticing the bruise marks around his neck that looked hauntingly like finger marks. It was an image that seemed oddly familiar.

        "Remus, you're neck..."

His expression changed as he brought his other hand up to his neck. He looked slightly upset.

        "I dreamt that I hurt you..." It suddenly hit her – none of it had been a dream. She started to shake and her eyes started to tear up. "Oh God – Oh God...it was me – I did it! I hurt you...what have I done? What have I done?"

Her breathing became more rapid as she began to panic. She was writhing on the bed as if trying to get away from herself more that escape.

        Remus, forgetting his awkward, wary thoughts, put the wand away and strode over, the cautious look disappearing and being replaced with worry. He took hold of her shoulders.

        "Kaitlyn, shh. Calm down. Everything's going to be okay."

        "I almost killed you. I could've killed you."

She told him, not looking at him as she tried to shrug away from him.

        "It wasn't you, Kaitlyn. It wasn't you. You're what stopped it, you saved my life."

        "I was there, I knew what I was doing...and I knew you had to die for what you were – and they were my thoughts. I knew deep down it was wrong but for some reason it was right. I couldn't help myself."

She was twisting away from his grasp even more.

        "Kaitlyn – Kait listen to me! It wasn't you. Voldemort was acting through the necklace. He was working through you not with you – making you think things. And you were really strong to have been able to overcome it when you had to."

She stared at him, sadness in her eyes. 

        "I thought that Professor Dumbledore had the necklace safe. He said it was safe."

        "He didn't know there were two of them. The other one has finally been destroyed, he found a way. That's what he was going to tell you."

        "But it doesn't matter now anyway."

She looked away shutting him out and staring at her hands which were gently testing the bonds. He didn't understand. Remus watched her, wanting to help and support her. The sadness in her expression troubled him, then he saw frowning confusion conceal the sadness as her brow wrinkled.

        "Kaitlyn?"

        "Do you hear that music?"

Remus listened for a moment.

        "What music?"

Her eyes widened in shock and fear as she suddenly realised what was happening.

        "Remus – get away!"

        "What?"

Suddenly her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she bucked and writhed, knocking Remus off his perch on the edge of the bed. He stumbled backwards, pulling his wand out and aiming it at her. She stopped moving and slumped into the mattress, eyes focused on the ceiling.

        Slowly her head tilted towards him, her gaze following moments later. Her eyes, no longer holding that green hue, were a rough gold, and they mirrored the look from before. That dead look. Without saying a word she stared at him, then down at herself her head tilted to one side, lifting her hands slightly and testing the strength of the invisible force holding her down. Remus turned away as he heard the door open and Tonks entered. He gestured for her silence and she stopped and watched.

Levelling her gaze with Remus, Kaitlyn spoke for the first time.

        "Release me."

The cold voice sent a chill down his spine and he wondered vaguely if Tonks felt it too.

        "No."

        "Release me!"

She said more forcefully.

        "This is for your safety, Kaitlyn."

        "These bonds will not hold me forever!"

        "They only need to hold you until we have found a way to remove the necklace."

        "There is no way you fool!! Not without leaving it's power in me. Death is the only way – so kill me now if you have the guts!"

She shot up against the restraints suddenly, making Remus jump. She knew he would never kill her, she was just taunting him.

        "We will find a way to save you Kaitlyn."

        "Aww, the werewolf is worried." She turned her gaze to Tonks. "Mm, another mud blood. Does this place have no purebloods at all? I'd have thought you would have stayed away knowing what you've seen happen to mud bloods and half-breeds. So, what do you want?"

Tonks, watched her for a moment, before deliberately turning her gaze away from her and over to Remus.

        "I've come to relieve you Remus. Professor Dumbledore's got a house elf to give you breakfast in your room. He says your morning lessons are covered but you'll have to take your 6th year lesson this afternoon."

Remus gave her a small smile.

        "Thanks Tonks." He leaned a little closer to her. "Be careful with her."

Tonks smiled and nodded.

        "Aww, is it beddy byes for the tired werewolf?" Kaitlyn teased. "I'll talk to you later."

She sounded threatening but Remus merely grabbed his book and left the room.

*****

Remus awoke with half an hour to go before his lesson. He yawned, still tired and quickly grabbed some food from the kitchen. As he was heading towards his classroom he bumped into Tonks.

        "Hey Tonks. Thought you were up with Kaitlyn, how was she?"

        "I've just got off. Her language became quite colourful after you left, I'll tell you that! Then she suddenly just fell unconscious and awoke just before I left. She seemed okay, apologised for her behaviour, I told her she didn't have to - it's not really her anyway."

        "Cheers Tonks. Got to go, have a lesson to get to."

        "And I've got a bed calling my name!"

Tonks yawned and walked off.

        Remus' lesson seemed to drag on. The only thing that kept him awake was Hermione's constant questions which he found refreshing. She was the type of student to challenge a teacher and Remus loved that.

        Finally, when the bell rang for the end of the lesson, Remus packed away his books and looked up to see Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione waiting behind.

        "Something I can do for you four?"

        "We were wondering if the rumours about Kaitlyn were true?"

Harry asked. Remus could see the question on all four of their faces.

        "What have you heard?"

        "That she attacked several teachers - "

Harry started.

        "And ransacked their rooms - "

Ron continued.

        "Then she jumped out the window and didn't transfigure - "

Neville added with a shudder.

        "And now she's badly injured and may not recover."

Hermione finished, the only one out of the four who didn't appear to believe the story. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Remus found himself smiling at the absurdity of the rumours.

        "Well...?"

Harry asked.

        "Well, the part about her going out the window is correct, but she wasn't injured by the fall, she was already ill. And now we're trying to help her."

        "Is she going to be okay?"

Neville asked worriedly.

        "Of course she is." Remus faked a smile. "She'll just be stuck in bed for a while."

        "Tell her to get well soon from us, would you?"

Hermione asked.

        "Thank you, yes, I'll tell her. She'll like that."

He nodded with a smile. Hermione, Ron and Neville moved to leave but Harry stayed behind. Once they'd gone Harry looked up at Remus.

        "Harry?"

        "It's Voldemort, isn't it?"

        "What makes you say that?"

Remus asked gently.

        "My scar's been hurting. It woke me up on Sunday, then on the way to breakfast this morning."

Remus looked like he was contemplating for a moment, then he nodded.

        "It is Voldemort, yes."

        "He's making Kaitlyn ill somehow?"

        "It's a little more complicated than that, but yes."

Harry nodded.

        "It's always complicated when he's involved. Wish her well from me and the others and tell her we're thinking of her. And especially that we'll miss her in Snape's lessons!"

Remus laughed quietly as Harry turned to leave.

        "Thank you, Harry."

Harry gave a small nod and left.

*****

Awakening, Kaitlyn stole a look around the room to see if Kingsley was still there. Instead she saw Snape and realised she must have slept longer than she thought, which she found strange as she still felt very tired. She moved to get comfortable and saw Snape glance up from the parchment he was reading.

        "Professor Snape." She acknowledged. "How long have you been here?"

        "A few hours."

She nodded and looked towards the window - her only way to tell the time, although through mostly guess work. It was pitch black outside. As if reading her thoughts, Snape spoke.

        "It's a little after midnight."

        "Midnight." She half snorted. "So instead of being in bed, you're stuck up here watching me. Tell me, how many other people are having to take time out of their own lives to look after mine?"

        "Miss Morgan, I volunteered to take shifts looking after you. We all did. Professor Dumbledore is doing all he can to find a way to rid you of the burden of the necklace as are many other people."

        "All this time spent on me when you could be trying to find ways to rid the world of Voldemort. You could be saving so many other people more important than me."

She said bitterly. She saw the tiniest twitch in his eye at the name but no other reaction.

        "You are well liked Miss Morgan, we all want to see you well again, then maybe you can leave my classes to me and get your own job." A small smile appeared for a moment on his lips. Kaitlyn half rolled her eyes, sounded like Snape alright. "And no matter what you think you are important."

She looked up at him and stared straight into him. He sounded so sincere even with the dig about his job. She knew it was annoying him to have her in his classes helping the students and she thought it was amusing. But he sounded so out of character as well.

        "Thank you Professor Snape."

He gave a small nod with his head.

        "How are you feeling otherwise? Professor Dumbledore likes to be kept apprised."

He added almost as an afterthought.

        "Tired. Just tired."

He watched her carefully as she yawned, then frowned.

        "Something is wrong?"

        "Music...Professor I'd like to apologise now for anything I might say to you - "

She'd barely finished the sentence when her back arched upwards and she began to shake slightly. Snape quickly stood and watched with a cautious frown. The frown stayed on his face even after she'd stopped and the golden eyes turned to him. For a moment they both just stayed still, staring, then a wicked smile spread across her face.

        "Finally a pureblood. I thought they were going to keep sending me mud bloods and half breeds."

He didn't say anything, just watched her.

        "Cat got your tongue? Come on, talk to me. I can feel the power in you. You're my last chance at a decent conversation...and maybe even more..."

She licked her lips and blew him a kiss. The hint was not lost on him, but he merely gave her a bored look and sat back down, picking up the parchment from the table that had been conjured up since her last awakening.

        "Oh, come on…give me something at least. You can't say you're not a little turned on - me laying here tied up to this bed, all eager." She watched his eyes moving back and forth across the parchment, reading and ignoring her. "Don't tell me you haven't even thought about it..."

His eyes stopped moving and a satisfied smile slid onto her face as she realised she'd hit the right button. Then he looked up.

        "Whatever you may think...I have absolutely no interest in you. You're just a disease that has to be gotten rid of for us to get Miss Morgan back. I prefer someone that's not just pure evil. Someone with a heart. I see no point talking to you, I will only talk with Miss Morgan."

And with that he looked back down to his parchment. Kaitlyn's face shook as anger swam it's way through her. She opened her mouth and would have made Sirius' mother blush with her cursing.

*****

The sun was high when Kaitlyn awoke next and she looked up to see Tonks sitting there. She was staring into a handheld mirror and changing her hair randomly, obviously looking for a style she liked. Kaitlyn didn't have the strength, or will to talk so she merely turned her head and waited for the music to come and she knew it would.

        Time started to mean nothing after a while, she even stopped asking or trying to guess the time. She'd wake up in the early hours of the morning to see Kingsley there, then the music would come, and then it would be late in the evening, or midday, or midnight, and it would be Remus, or Tonks, or Snape.

        She felt distant, cut off, conversations seemed pointless as she would never finish them, and she wouldn't remember them the next time she woke. So she stopped bothering. She felt mentally drained, distant from the world. She didn't know how long had passed or even how many times Snape and Remus had tried to get her to talk. It was starting to take it's toll on her and she didn't know what else to do or think to keep herself sane. She told herself she wouldn't show emotion, that she'd be strong in front of them.

        She could feel her mind and thoughts slowly slipping away from her as if they were being physically dragged away and her end of the rope was slowly fraying from her grasp.

        She couldn't be bothered with eating, or working her muscles. They'd have to force her to take the potions or just put spells on her to keep her muscles from wasting away. 

        Then one evening two weeks into her captivity in the tower, although for her it seemed like merely a moment ago, a minute ago, a lifetime ago...she looked up to see Snape gone and Remus sitting there reading. She sighed quietly and looked around. She'd once again said unforgivable things to Professor Snape and she hated herself for it. She looked back at Remus and felt her lip quiver slightly. She hadn't seen him for a few days because of the full moon and she felt something tug at her heartstrings as she looked at him, the feeling scared her. She'd said so many terrible things to him and she no longer wanted him to see her like this, she knew it had gotten worse since she's last seen him.

        The emotions she'd been holding back on for so long were slowly bubbling to the surface. She looked away and up to the ceiling, biting on a quivering lip, but it wouldn't hold back the tears. Slowly one tear fell down her face and she was unable to stop it or wipe it away so she took a deep breath to stop anymore coming.

        Remus looked up from his book to find Kaitlyn's eyes open. A tear was trickling down her face and he felt his heart skip a beat. *Finally.* He thought. She was finally showing some emotion, she wasn't completely gone inside. She was still in there somewhere.

        He stood, the noise making Kaitlyn's head dart sideways and she found herself staring right at Remus. He'd moved across the room and was sitting himself on the edge of the bed. Then, carefully, he wiped her tear away with his thumb, and caressed her face with his fingers. She looked deep into his eyes and found something that she wasn't expecting. Hope. She looked away with a small smile and tried to find something interesting on the ceiling to look at.

        "I thought I'd forgotten how to cry a long time ago."

Kaitlyn said quietly.

        "You shouldn't be ashamed to cry. It's a good thing."

        "No, it's just...I guess there was just so much to cry for...I gave up even bothering to try."

She wouldn't meet his eyes. Remus sat there quietly. She looked back at him after a moment when she realised he wasn't moving.

        "You'd better get away from me." She looked away again. "I don't want to hurt you."

She whispered, feeling the tears welling. Then she felt a pressure on the bed on the opposite side to Remus and looked round to see that he'd leaned over her. His hand reached up and caressed her cheek again. So lovingly.

        "You won't hurt me."

He leaned over her and because she was unable to move she felt his lips finding hers in a gentle caress as he held her head carefully in place. Electricity surged through her body and she was swept away up into the clouds. 

        When he finally pulled away she kept her eyes closed, as if dreading that when she opened them, he wouldn't be there. She lifted her eyelids and saw him smiling gently down at her.

        "Thank you..."

She whispered.

        "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that."

She smiled, closing her eyes. And for the first time in a long time she felt like she actually slept peacefully.

*****

When Tonks took over from Remus, instead of heading to his room to catch up on his sleep, he headed to Dumbledore's office, and found the Professor alone. He was beckoned into the room and took a seat opposite Dumbledore at the desk.

        "How is Miss Morgan doing?"

        "Not good. Actually, that's why I'm here. She broke down today while I was with her. It's the first emotion she's shown since she's been in there. I think it's really starting to take it's toll on her now because so far she's managed to keep the emotions held inside. I don't know how much longer she'll be able to go on like this - I'm really worried about her. She's a lot weaker than when I last saw her and she's staying under the necklaces spell longer. We have to do something, I can't stand to see her like this."

The look on his face could have broken hearts. Dumbledore nodded slowly, feeling some of his pain.

        "Severus has said the same thing. Unfortunately I haven't yet found a way to remove the necklace that doesn't involve her death."

Remus looked down, nodding sadly.

        "Kaitlyn was right when she said that death was the only way..."

A thoughtful look crossed his face. Dumbledore watched the thought process play out on his face, then saw the light bulb switch on.

        "You have thought of something?"

        "I don't know...maybe...I don't know if it'll work or not. It was something I read once in a muggle book. Something about a certain potion that can give the appearance of death. Could that work? Instead of her dying through trying to remove the necklace - give her the potion. She'll appear dead, the necklace can be removed, then we can bring her back."

Dumbledore sat thinking for a long time.

        "The problem is we can remove the necklace quite easily, but the evil will still be inside her. The spell is to remove the evil from her which is the part that causes death, but she has to be alive for the actual spell...if we can give her this potion at the right time...and for long enough...then maybe once the evil is gone we can bring her back. But it'll have to be given just after the main part of the spell that she has to be awake for, and just before the moment that will cause her death. Unfortunately this moment can change from person to person. But using this potion does increase the chances. Not by much but if we get it right it could be successful…What do you think?"

        "I think it's her best chance so far. But it will have to be her decision if she wants to go through with it, or wait to see if anything better comes along."

        "Of course, yes. I will look into the potion further and see exactly what it entails, then we can give her the choice."

Remus nodded his agreement.

**Next chapter up whenever I finish it!**


	11. Ch 10: And Scream By The Light Of The Mo...

**Chapter Ten for you. I'm good to you I know. I wasn't going to post this for a little while. **

****

**Myr Halcyon: Thank you for the review!!! I'm writing this for you, you know because no-one else has reviewed for ages so I hope you're enjoying it! Guess what? I've never read or seen the Exorcist – ever!!!!! Amazingly enough being a complete film buff. But subconsciously maybe I did get the idea from there – who knows! As for Dumbledore I'm trying to write him light – he has a small thought on snow in this chapter ;-) **

****

**Anyway...here you go.**

****

****

**Chapter Ten – And Scream By The Light Of The Moon**

      "Kaitlyn? Kaitlyn."

Remus called to her as he put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. She moaned in slight annoyance at being woken up and opened her eyes carefully. Remus was sitting on the bed next to her and Dumbledore was standing on the other side, smiling down at her, the small twinkle visible in his eye that always seemed to be there.

      "Remus...Professor..."

      "It is good to see you awake, Kaitlyn. Whenever I come up you always seem to be sleeping."

      "Not much else to do. Can't concentrate when your tired."

      "Well, hopefully it will soon be over."

Kaitlyn looked hopeful for the first time in weeks and looked from him to Remus, who nodded, smiling, although looking a little apprehensive.

      "It is, however, very dangerous. And there's a chance that it might not work."

Dumbledore chanted the chair across the room to the bed, sat down, and explained everything that would be involved, including the risks they would be taking.

      "It's completely up to you whether you want to proceed or find an alternative."

Kaitlyn didn't hesitate with a reply.

      "I would rather die than be stuck here for any longer. Even if it's only a slim chance. I can't stand being here anymore – I'll go insane."

She spoke honestly for the first time in a long time. Dumbledore nodded his understanding, while Remus took hold of her hand tightly in his. She looked back at him.

      "Professor, could I talk to Remus alone, please?"

He gave her a small bow.

      "I will go and start getting things ready."

He gave her a small smile and wink and left the room. Remus looked at her expectantly.

      "I don't want you there."

She said outright.

      "What?"

He asked looking shocked.

      "I don't want you there."

She repeated.

      "I'm not going to leave you."

      "And I don't want you to see me like that. Especially if I die – I want you to remember me this way."

The word death hit Remus hard in the chest but he tried to ignore it.

      "Kaitlyn...I care too much about you to not be there. I 'only' see you like this, like you've always been since I first met you. Because 'that' isn't you – it's the necklace. It's not part of you. And you're not going to die."

      "You know the odds, Remus. You know that my chances aren't that high."

      "I do know the odds, but I also know you. You're strong – you can beat this."

She looked away and down at her hands. His was still clasped around hers.

      "Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn."

He pulled her chin up.

      "Don't you go silent on me. I thought we had something here. Didn't we?"

      "No. We don't. We can't. You should go before you get hurt."

She looked up at the ceiling.

      "I'm not leaving. You know how I feel about you. And I know you feel the same."

      "Remus." She looked back at him with a determined look on her face. "There never was and there never will be an 'us'."

      "Stop pushing me away. Don't try to protect me, Kaitlyn."

He started to get angry.

      "I'm not."

      "Okay then, fine. Look me in the eye; tell me you don't love me and I'll leave."

She stared into his eyes as he stared back into her green hues, searching between all the walls to find the true her – the one he loved. She opened her mouth to speak but hesitated. The stricken look on her face and the tears forming  in her eyes were all the answer he needed.

      "That's what I thought."

He put his hand on her cheek and she looked up at him.

      "I'm sorry...I couldn't lie to you."

      "I know. You're pure of heart – you could never lie. You know, I think we should try playing poker after all this is over – I have a feeling it might be a game I'll win."

She laughed at that.

      "So would cheat." (or bullshit depending on where you're from)

He smiled.

      "So, are we okay?"

      "We're more than okay. What did I do to deserve you?"

      "Funny, I was thinking the same thing."

He leant over her and kissed her, the same gentle, sweet kiss from before. Sitting back up, he had a look on his face that made her frown slightly.

      "What?"

      "I was thinking...would you promise me something?"

      "Anything."

      "I want you to promise me that we'll die together - a long time from now, when we're both old and grey."

      "What?"

      "Promise me Kaitlyn, please. I don't want to lose you - not now that I've just found you. I told you I'll catch you if you fall and I will. But I need you to have the strength to get back up."

She smiled at him. He was so sincere and loyal.

      "I promise."

*I'll try.* She added to herself. He smiled again and planted a kiss on her forehead.

*****

Dumbledore headed straight to his office to get the ball rolling on the task ahead. He had Snape start on the potion they were going to need for the necklace; had Kingsley go and get hold of the potion Remus had spoken of; he contacted all the people he would need to involve – eight in all were needed for the spell. They had to learn the chant/incantation, Poppy had to study up on the drug/potion and how to bring Kaitlyn back and they all had to work out the order of things.

      Two nights later and they were finally ready and sorted to perform the spell. The eight involved included Dumbledore, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Tonks, Kingsley, Flitwick and Moody.

      Dumbledore looked at everyone gathered in the room. They were all there except for Remus who was with Kaitlyn. They all looked prepared and determined and Dumbledore was grateful. With these people on her side Kaitlyn really stood a chance. He looked out of the window at the early December evening and realised a light snow was falling. Snow was one of the funny things in this world that Dumbledore was always contemplating at this time of year. Fluffy water. Such an amusing thing for everyone – spending hours at a time in the freezing weather having fun. He couldn't wait to get out there and have some fun of his own, and hopefully Kaitlyn would be joining them.

He checked the time – all the students would be in their common rooms now which meant it was time. He looked back at everyone and found them all looking at him expectantly.

      "Ready?"

They all nodded and he felt some hope rise. He stood and gestured for Snape to lead the way.

      The walk to the tower room was silent and ominous. Snape opened the door to the tower and Remus, who had been talking to Kaitlyn looked up at them as they filed in slowly. McGonagall, Flitwick and Moody all looked shocked at her appearance, having not been able to take any watches. Dumbledore hadn't wanted more than was absolutely necessary to watch over her. She no longer had the full smile, rosy cheeks and twinkle in her eyes, not unlike Dumbledore's, but she was thinner, paler and her eyes were bloodshot from the tiredness. She didn't look at any of them, merely kept her head facing Remus, a crease furrowed on her forehead in worry. Remus looked back at her and could see that the worry went deeper. He could see the fear in her eyes at what was about to happen.

      "It's going to be okay." He told her gently. "I'll be here the whole time."

She nodded at him, a small smile playing at her lips, but never reaching her eyes. Snape leaves the room to check up on the potion brewing in the room at the bottom of the tower, and also to put up a silencing charm; McGonagall draws a large circle onto the floor with her wand while the others stand at the edges waiting patiently. Dumbledore and Poppy move across to Kaitlyn and Remus. Poppy checks her over quickly and gives her a potion to lessen the pain she's going to feel, then she gives a nod to Dumbledore that everything's set. Dumbledore then raises his wand and breaks the spell that's holding Kaitlyn to the bed. He then steps back, wand ready just in case the necklace is triggered, while Poppy and Remus help her to sit after being laid down so long. For a moment she looks dizzy, then she nods for them to continue. She swings her legs out of the bed slowly but stops, gesturing at them to wait for a moment. She looks up at everyone, Snape having joined them once again.

      "I...I'd just like to say...thank you...for everything."

Her voice was raspy, an unused kind of sound. They all smiled, nodded or bowed slightly at her and she looked to Remus to carry on. He helped her to her feet with Poppy on the other side and she half walked, half lifted by Remus to the middle of the circle. They lowered her down to her knees and pulled away slightly, hesitating in case she needed anymore help. She didn't. They stepped out of the circle and watched her. Her expression and posture were those of a person who had no hope left, no will. She looked up slowly at the small crowd in the room. Her shoulders were hunched over, her neck invisible and she was shivering uncontrollably from the strain of movement.

      Dumbledore chanted quietly for a moment, putting up a barrier between Kaitlyn and the rest of them, their feet just on the outside of the circle surrounding her.

      "If you could lie down, Kaitlyn."

She complied, slumping down, her legs twisted against the floor, knees bent. Her gaze went automatically to the ceiling.

      "Wands ready."

Dumbledore said quietly. Everyone pulled out their wands and aimed them towards Kaitlyn. Remus could see the fear fully on Kaitlyn's face and she closed her eyes. 

Dumbledore slowly starts to chant as does Snape, followed by the rest of them. 

      "Abigoactum maleficus extemum. Abigoactum maleficus extemum."

Remus was the only one watching Kaitlyn as they chanted, everyone else seemed to have their eyes closed. He could hear Kaitlyn's gentle moans and see her hitched breathing. As the chanting got slowly louder, Kaitlyn looked to be trying to fight it, her shaking got controllably worse and she rolled onto her front, writhing and hitting the floor with her fist. 

      "Abigoactum maleficus extemum. Abigoactum maleficus extemum."

Her shaking got worse and soon she was verging on uncontrollable as she twisted and turned on the floor, crying out. 

      "Abigoactum maleficus extemum. Abigoactum maleficus extemum."

Out of the corner of his eye Remus saw Poppy quickly step forwards but stop, watching her carefully. She started to convulse and rolled onto her back, screaming out. The lamps in the room flared blue suddenly with a loud sizzling before extinguishing, plunging them all into the light of the moon. Remus stopped chanting with the others, who were chanting so loud, their wands were shaking slightly in their grasps. 

      "ABIGOACTUM MALEFICUS EXTEMUM. ABIGOACTUM MALEFICUS EXTEMUM."

Nobody was watching Kaitlyn except for him and Poppy and he could see that she couldn't take it anymore. The moonlight was shining off the sweat covering her face and neck as she screamed.

      "Stop it." He said looking up, causing Poppy to look at him. "Stop it!" He bent down to his knees. "You're going too far!!" He said frantically hushed. "Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn!!"

He couldn't be heard over the loud voices as he hit the floor with a fist, trying to get her attention. Poppy joined in.

      "Abigoact - "

      "Dumbledore! The potion!"

Dumbledore opened his eyes and looked down, frowning.

      "Kaitlyn?"

Remus tried again. Kaitlyn looked up at him, on her knees, her eyes glimmering gold. Dumbledore quickly gestured for everyone to step back. They did swiftly and Dumbledore then nodded to Poppy to have the potion ready.

      "Latet anguis in herba. Post festum venisti! Fight this – you bitch!"

Kaitlyn growled, through gritted teeth. She launched herself towards Remus who scrambled backwards onto his feet and into the wall as Kaitlyn reached the edge of the circle. An invisible force, acting like a catapult, shoved her backwards, and, for a moment, she was flying up and back in slow motion before landing with a harsh thud on her back on the stone floor, in the centre of the circle, ripples of force like water extending outwards from her. Nearly everyone in the room gasped. Kaitlyn lay still, stunned, then rolled onto her side, gasping.

      "Kaitlyn! Oh God! Kait!"

He stumbled around the circle to kneel next to the side Kaitlyn was closest to.

      "Kait! Kaitlyn honey!"

Kaitlyn moaned and half sobbed.

      "It's okay." Remus whispered laying opposite her. "I love you."

His whisper was barely heard except for her ears. Everyone in the room was silent and it was suddenly almost peaceful. The only noise being Kaitlyn's diminished sobs.

      "Stay with me..."

Remus told her gently.

      "Please..." She said, tears in her voice. "Please...just let him take me."

      "No." He whispered. "No, you have to hold on." He continued, his voice louder. "Kait, you have to stay with me. Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn, no stay with me. Kaitlyn, stay with me – stay with me, Kait...Kaitlyn."

He repeated urgently over and over, trying to get through to her.

      "He wants me...just me."

Her voice broke with tears.

      "No."

      "Everyone will be safe."

      "No."

      "Just let him take me."

Everyone looked on sadly. Some of the men looked down while Tonks, Minerva and Poppy all looked to have tears forming in their eyes. Dumbledore was watching Remus sadly while Snape was staring down at Kaitlyn, his jaw set, looking to hide behind his mask that was slowly slipping down. Tonks brought a hand up to her mouth, the tears barely held back. There's wasn't much difference in their age and after watching over her for so long she'd come to rather like her.

      "Oh Remus..."

Kaitlyn mouthed tiredly.

      "Don't you die on me, Kaitlyn Morgan, please..." He said gently. Then his voice deepened slightly. "Because we're suppose to die together, a long time from now, remember. The same time - you promised me that - And this is not that day."

      "I love you Remus..."

Kaitlyn looked down and her eyes closed.

      "No!"

      "Poppy - the potion."

Dumbledore said quickly. Poppy, who already had the potion ready in her hand stepped forwards but Remus, who had knelt up, stopped her.

      "I'll do it."

Poppy glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded, and she put the potion into Remus' outstretched hand. Carefully crossing the threshold, he sat Kaitlyn up against him, pulling the stopper out of the bottle.

      "Kaitlyn, I need you to drink this."

She moaned her acknowledgement and he lifted the vial to her lips. She drank the bitter liquid and Remus leaned in, planting a kiss on her forehead. Then he laid her back down, before stepping back out of the circle. Dumbledore started up the second phase of the chant and everybody once again joined in.

      "Abdoditum potior monile. Abdoditum potior monile."

Kaitlyn's face creased and she rolled onto her front, trying to kneel. She became dizzy with the movement and fell onto her side. Her whole body began to shake as she tried to fight off the effects of the potion to no avail. The shaking lasted for only a few moments before she became motionless.

      The voices rose in volume, knowing that they can't stop until the necklace has burnt it's way out of her skin completely.

      "Abdoditum potior monile. Abdoditum potior monile. ABDODITUM POTIOR MONILE. ABDODITUM POTIOR MONILE."

Remus looked horrified as he watched her breathing slow, then her chest stop moving. Dumbledore could see some of them stop chanting, or quieten down to look at her.

      "Keep going!"

He ordered them and they all jolted back into the chant. He knew that if they stopped now then it wouldn't work - and they weren't likely to get a second chance.

      "ABDODITUM POTIOR MONILE. ABDODITUM POTIOR MONILE. ABDODITUM POT - "

Their chanting came to a sudden halt in a brilliant flash of light that threw all of them backwards, either onto the floor or into the wall.

      Kaitlyn's body arched upwards as a golden light emanated from around her neck. The light was so bright that they all had to look away. Remus closed his eyes but could still see the light through his eyelids. It lasted all of two seconds before fading out. He opened his eyes to see the necklace around her neck, the amulet sliding around the chain and to the floor.

      Dumbledore moved quickly, along with Remus and Snape into the circle, where the old Professor bent down, pulled the necklace fro her neck and stepped back to allow Poppy to deal with her. He turned to Snape and handed him the necklace. He gripped it tightly and rushed from the room.

      Everyone slowly rose from where they'd been thrown, all uninjured for the most part and watched in anticipation as Poppy weaved her healing magic on Kaitlyn who was now laying unmoving in Remus' arms.

      A potion was poured down her throat by Poppy, then she conjured a blanket and placed it around Kaitlyn.

      Now all they could do was wait. It was the worst moment in Remus' life, sitting there with a deathly still Kaitlyn laying in his arms. It was a horrific few moments for everyone else as well, wondering if their efforts were in vain. They all just stood still and watched, Snape entered quickly and quietly, nodded to Dumbledore that the necklace had been disposed of, then joined everyone else by watching Kaitlyn.

      The seconds ticked by like hours, time seemed to have slowed down rapidly as he sat with her in his arms, waiting for a breath, a sigh, a flutter of her eyelids - something to say that she was alive.

      Remus started to gently stroke her hair backwards off her face where it had stuck from the sweat on her brow.

      "Come on Kaitlyn, you can do it. I know you can."

Nothing.

      "Wake up, please Kaitlyn...I need you."

Still...nothing. Remus could feel her life slowly slipping away from his fingertips, then suddenly he heard a small intake of breath before she started coughing and spluttering for air to fill her lungs. Remus exhaled the breath he hadn't known he was holding and pulled her to him, laughing with relief. The whole room erupted with cheers and happiness at their success.

**Well? Have you noticed how I always seem to end chapter with that word? Anyway – what did you think? I could have made it a cliff-hanger you know, so you weren't sure whether she lived or died – but I decided to be nice – considering I have a HUGE cliff-hanger later on that you're going to hate me for!**


	12. Ch 11: The Changing Wings Of Time

Here you go readers. Chapter Eleven for you. And a great big thanks to Myr Halcyon!!!! I love you! You give brilliant criticism and you were that picky. A lot of what you said makes sense and I try and write my work with what you say in mind. You are so right in that Dumbledore is so Merlin from Sword in the Stone – I never thought of him in that way. Can't say I ever called it 'I don't think so.' That's a new one on me. Dissertation on Snowballs, check. And I think I will read the Exorcist. It was the same with the Shining. The film was terrible but the book scared the life out of me. It didn't help that while reading in the middle of the garden an Avon lipstick sample fell out of nowhere and landed on the book! (Me and my sister used to throw them out of her window and see how far down the garden we could get them. But there was no-one else home. I put it down to a big bird having found it but it still scared the begeezers out of me!) And no, I didn't notice that you started every paragraph with Percy or Hagrid. Anyway...on with the story. Chapter Eleven – The Changing Wings Of Time 

She backed against the cold wall and shook with fear, a tear rolling unchecked down her pale face. He ran a hand down one cheek, watching as she flinched and choked back a sob. His touch was cold and hard, sending a shiver down her spine. Without looking away from her with his dead, crimson eyes he leaned in close to her ear and whispered in a voice of thunder sheathed in silk.

        "What do you see when you're in the dark? When the demon's come for you?"

She didn't answer him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Plus the fact that if she opened her mouth she knew she would throw up.

        "Well, if you're not going to talk to me we might as well get started."

He stepped back, clicking his fingers and suddenly she felt two pairs of arms take hold of her and pull her back into the middle of the room and onto her knees. Her arms were pulled painfully backwards, arching her back to ease the pain. One of them grabbed her hair, pulling her head up so she had to face him. He had his back to her and he was opening a box on the table.

        "I have a gift for you."

She frowned as she saw him pull out something golden with his thin, long fingers. Fear seized her heart with clawed nails as he turned around. It was like he'd just let a Boggart out of the box when he faced her. The necklace glistened in his grip and she felt her lungs tighten. A shiver shot down her spine as he stepped closer. She started to struggle, catching the death-eaters off guard and she managed to get to her feet for a moment before they pulled her back down but she wouldn't stop struggling. They shoved her onto her back, one of them grabbing her legs. She struggled until she had no energy left, then lay there panting - three death-eaters now holding her down.

        "Feisty little thing, aren't you?"

Those red, dead eyes suddenly came into focus and she started the breath heavy. She knew what was coming - she'd seen it so many times in her dreams, or whenever she saw a Boggart. It was always there at the back of her mind.

        He was right on top of her now, bending down beside her, the rune detailing was clearly seen on the amulet, but she had no idea what it meant. The dead eyes gleamed as he smiled and unclipped the clasp, lowering it to her neck. As it touched her skin she screamed. The necklace was ripped from his hands as it slid itself around her neck and the clasp clamped shut, then it burnt right into her skin before disappearing. Her screams echoed around the room.

        Suddenly the scream got louder in her ears as the room faded from her eyes and she pulled away from the death-eaters grips with the last of her strength. She shot up into a sitting position and into a strong pair of arms that enwrap themselves around her. She stopped screaming and was about to struggle when she heard a voice.

        "Kaitlyn, shh shh."

She opened her eyes and found herself in the hospital wing. Remus was sitting on the bed with his arms around her.

        "It's okay, shh, it's okay."

It was then that she realised that it had just been her dreaming. Her memories had come flooding back of that night when he had taken her, but it was over now and she was at Hogwarts, with Remus. She lifted her own arms up and rested her chin on his shoulder, closing her eyes in relief. He rocked her gently for a moment, then pulled away, holding onto her shoulders. Her body trembled, and her breathing was slightly hitched. She went to speak, but Remus jumped in, already knowing what she was going to ask.

        "It worked. The necklace has been destroyed. It's over. Everything's gonna be okay."

The tenseness in her body evaporated and she sunk into him, an emotional smile on her face. 

        "Promise?"

She whispered against his ear.

        "I promise."

She couldn't believe it. It was finally over. She was free. The emotional current that she'd been holding in for so many weeks resurfaced and she started to cry from the relief. Remus pulled her in again and rocked her soothingly, while she let it all out. 

        "Didn't I tell you I'd catch you."

He uttered quietly. It was quite a while before she'd calmed herself down enough to talk again. And even then, Remus continued to hold her, until he was absolutely sure she'd gotten it all out of her system.

        "Thanks."

She said almost sheepishly.

        "You're welcome sleepy head. You know you've been asleep for over two days!"

        "Guess I must have been tired."

        "Well. Things can finally start getting back to normal."

She laughed for a moment. A joyous sound to Remus' ears.

        "What exactly is normal?"

She asked. She finally felt lighter than she could ever remember. The weight that had been pressing down on her shoulders since she was eleven was gone.

        "To be honest I'm not sure myself."

He laughed. Kaitlyn smiled but carried on.

        "For as long as I can remember I've had all this hanging over my head – or should I say around my neck" Remus groaned, amusingly, at the lame joke. "If what I had was normal I don't want it anymore. I'm not going back to that. I don't want to go back to America. I want to stay here."

        "I want you to stay here too. Hey, I have an idea." He smiled. "Why don't you do what you've always wanted to do. Fulfil your dream. Open an Apothecary. I know Hogsmeade could do with one."

A thoughtful look crossed her face, then a huge smile lit up her eyes.

        "Remus, you're brilliant! That's a perfect idea!"

He returned the smile, a small longing look in his eyes. Picking up on the look, her smile turned to a smirk and she quickly leaned forwards and kissed him, catching him off guard. He didn't take long to return the kiss, their second sweet kiss. She gave him a satisfied smile as she pulled away.

        "Remus, where do we stand?"

She questioned seriously.

        "I don't know. I was going to let you decide. I didn't know if what we had was just because of...well, you know...or if there was something really there. What do you think?"

        "Well...I like you, I more than like you. You're nice and kind...funny. Yeah, okay, werewolf, but...that's not all the time. And like I said, three days out of the month I'm not much fun to be around either."

        "You are quite the human."

He said seriously, looking straight into her soul. She smiled, feeling self-conscious, and looked away, continuing the conversation to try and hide her embarrassment.

        "And on the plus side – you'll have Wolfsbane whenever you needed it." He laughed. "So I'd still if...you'd still."

        "I'd still. I'd very still!"

        "Okay. No biting though."

        "Agreed."

He chuckled.

"Now, do you think there's a chance of me getting up. I think I've had enough of beds for a while."

She joked. Remus laughed and stood up.

        "I'll go and check with Poppy."

He headed off down the corridor and looked up at the ceiling for a moment.

        "A werewolf in love. Bet you though you'd never hear that eh Sirius!"

He said looking through the ceiling at something invisible, then headed into Poppy's office.  
        Kaitlyn watched him leave, then looked around the wing. Things looked different somehow...brighter, cleaner. The air was fresher and smells were stronger. Unless of course that was just the horrible anaesthetic smell of the hospital wing that she'd gotten used to before.

        "Kaitlyn. Nice to see you awake at last. How are you feeling?"

Poppy asked.

        "Fine. I feel fine."

She said sounding slightly amazed. She actually did feel okay. Physically and mentally. Okay, so her body ached a little from being stuck in that bed but it felt good – a good ache. Like she'd just done a huge workout. Poppy checked her forehead and pulse.

        "Mm...well, you can get out of bed but you're not to leave the wing – and definitely no transfiguring!"

        "Mm...this is sounding slightly familiar. Okay no transfiguring."

Poppy nodded an agreement.

        "Keep an eye on her Remus."

She said before bustling back up to her office. Kaitlyn promptly swung her legs out of bed, then waited for Remus to give her a hand. He stepped in towards her and reached a hand out, his other hand moving around her back.

        She stood slowly, swaying unsteadily, even though Remus had an arm around her waist to support her.

        "You okay?"

        "I feel very high up all of a sudden."

She joked.

        "Up for a walk?"

        "Of course. Not that there's far to walk."

He smiled, a small smile and slowly led her up the wing. She directed him across the room and to the window that looked out onto the grounds.

        "It's been snowing!"

She realised.

        "Yeah. It started a couple nights ago."

She looked out and watched the students running around, making snowmen and snow angels, and having snowball fights.

        "When I'm allowed out – we're having a snowball fight, okay?"

He laughed.

        "Okay. You're on. But I'll tell you now I'm quite good at it."

        "Oh really?" She looked at him. "Well, be prepared to eat your words Professor Lupin."

        "And prepare to eat some snow Miss Morgan."

He jokingly threatened back. She laughed, the threatening façade leaving her face, and leaned closer to him for a hug as she looked back out onto the grounds.

*****

Four days pass before Madam Pomfrey decided she was strong enough and healthy enough to leave the confines of the hospital wing and transfigure. In that time she'd received quite a few visitors as well – mostly teachers because the pupils hadn't yet been told of her recovery. Dumbledore had been the first, soon after Remus had left her for his lesson on the day she'd woken up. He'd wandered in, talking to himself, as if he was teaching a lesson or something. He walked up the whole length of the wing to where she was sitting, his hands gesturing as he spoke, staring forwards and mumbling something about 'snowballs and cold weather'.

        "Professor?"

She asked, a little confused and worried that he might have actually lost his marbles.

        "Ah Miss Morgan. I was just thinking about a seminar on the futility of snowballs and snowball fights. What do you think?"

For a moment she sat slightly wide eyed staring at him before she answered.

        "I think it's fun."

        "Yes, so do I. Completely futile and so cold...but fun all the same. Anyway, how are you feeling? Remus just informed me that you woke up a short time ago."

        "I feel...lighter." Dumbledore understood her strange comment and merely gave a nod. "And I can remember what happened – all of it."

Dumbledore sat down on the chair, pulling out his wand, and with a flick of his wrist a tray with afternoon tea appeared next to him. He poured them both a cup of tea and handed her one. She thanked him, took a sip that seemed to warm her to her toes and launched into what she remembered from the dream.

        He stayed with her, telling her everything that had happened during her stay in the tower, then left almost an hour later to let her rest. Plus he said he had a prior engagement with something fluffy, causing a bewildered look to cross her face.

        McGonagall, Kingsley and Moody all made a quick visit during the afternoon but the most interesting and extraordinary visit was from Tonks, who'd come charging into the room saying something about only just finding out she'd woken, before tripping over her own feet with a Tonks like yelp and knocking herself out on the leg of the table nearest the door, causing her to have to stay in the wing for two days. On the plus side it gave them a lot of time to talk and finally get to know each other. Remus could be seen rolling his eyes when they got started on a girly topic.

        It wasn't until the morning of the fourth day that Professor Snape finally got around to seeing her. He walked into the room as if he had a purpose, paused until his gaze found her, then marched up the room to her.

        "Miss Morgan."

He acknowledged, folding his arms around his cloak defensively.

        "Professor Snape. Always so formal aren't you. Can't you for once call me Kaitlyn? Miss Morgan makes me feel so old."

        "I always refer to my pupils by Miss or Mr., Miss Morgan."

        "I'm not your student anymore, 'Professor'."

        "That's true. I suppose it's just respectful to refer to you as Miss Morgan, rather than your Christian name."

        "You can say Kaitlyn you know. You have before."

        "When?"

        "That time...up in the tree in my back garden."

It took a moment for him to register when she meant.

        "Ah, yes. Well, that was under certain circumstances – I had to get your attention somehow and Miss Morgan wasn't working."

        "Say Kaitlyn."

She told him. He glared at her for a moment.

        "...Kaitlyn..."

She smiled.

        "That's better – did you just mention respect? Are you saying you respect me? Even after everything I said to you."

She looked a little shocked, she'd said so many awful things to him and he'd just taken it.

        "You were the best student I ever had, Miss – oh if I must...'Kaitlyn'. I respected you for working hard in my lessons and succeeding, and making a career out of it. And besides, you weren't in your right mind when you said what you said. It's water under the bridge as they say."

        "Thank you. That means a lot. Especially coming from you."

        "Why should it mean more coming from me?"

        "Well, one I was worse to you than anyone else watching me for some reason – maybe because you were pure-blood – I don't know. And also because you're rather stingy when it comes to handing out praise – especially to someone not from your house. You're more likely to hand out detentions or make certain peoples lives a misery."

Snape's eyes darted to the floor and Kaitlyn looked extremely shocked at the hurt she thought she'd seen in his look for that split second. Then they looked back up completely blank and she wasn't even sure she'd seen it in the first place or just made it up.

        "Are you referring to the people who have no clue about potion brewing and always screw up?"

        "I'm referring to the people who could be good or at least more successful if given a little encouragement. I'm sure you could see the improvement in them when I gave them the little encouragement they needed."

        "I suppose so."

He said stonily.

        "Then will you be a bit nicer to them? For me? Or if you can't be nice, just a little less harsh, or maybe just leave them alone completely...I'm sure you can't enjoy being horrible to people all the time. You always seem so cynical and unemotional. It must be hard to be 'you' 24/7."

"You don't know me. What I've had to put up with my whole life."

He said angrily. He didn't want her prying into his personal life.

        "I can hazard a guess. You've been pushed aside and taunted pretty much your whole life. I can't relate to that, but I can relate to losing parents at a young age. I was lucky I made good friends who brought me back out of my shell somewhat, stopped me turning to what killed my parents in the first place, relating to the murderer if you will. But I can imagine that if my childhood had been different, if I was bullied and had hardly or no friends then I would have ended up turning into a cynical, unemotional being."

*Why the hell does Ms. Morgan have to read so far into my soul? She knows me too well, she is touching on all the little points that make me want to tell her things.*

"I suppose I could make life a 'little' easier for them. Mind, I wouldn't be doing it for them."

She smiled again.

        "Thank you."

He gave a small bow.

        "I'm glad you're looking better...Kaitlyn."

And before she could reply he was gone.

        That afternoon Remus was back after his first year lesson, and Poppy came over for her regular check-up. After a few moments she looked up smiling.

        "Well, I'd say your fit enough to leave...and maybe even transfigure for a bit."

        "Really?"

Kaitlyn looked shocked at the sudden turnabout. That morning she'd been told she still looked pale and peaky looking. Poppy nodded.

        "You sure?"

        "It is my job to know these things, yes."

Kaitlyn smiled, turned to Remus with the same mischievous grin on her face and promptly ran down the corridor to the big window, opened it and transfigured, flying straight out into the open. Remus ran after her and watched her flying away, smiling. 

        Soaring out into the Winter's afternoon, the finally free Hawk headed over to the Quidditch pitch where two small figures were flying. Seeing that the two zooming blurs were Harry and Ron she soared over.

        "Harry look!"

Ron shouted, noticing first. Harry paused mid throw of the quaffle and looked to where Ron was pointing.

        "Kaitlyn!"

He yelled, happy that she was okay. The Hawk flew around the stationary figures before flying down to where Hermione was looking up. Then they watched as she flew away and towards the greenhouses and Hagrid's hut.

        "Guess she's feeling better."

Ron said to Harry as he flew up beside him.

        "I guess so."

Harry said with a smile.

        Kaitlyn soared to the greenhouses and, spotting Neville waving up at her, she flew down for a moment, around his head, then carried on her lap of the school grounds. Nearing the end f her journey she spotted Hagrid outside his hut and she flew down and landed behind him, transfiguring back.

        "Hey Hagrid."

Hagrid jumped a mile – a surprising feat for someone his size – and turned around.

        "Kaitlyn!" He smiled. "It's great 't see you're up n' 'bout!"

He gave her a huge hug.

        "Hagrid – need to breath..."

        "Oh sorry."

He pulled away.

        "How long you been out?"

        "Just finished a lap of the school. I was just heading back to the hospital wing when I spotted you. Thought I'd come and say hi."

He gave her a smile through his beard.

        "So the necklace is gone? You're 'kay now?"

        "I'm completely back to normal."

        "Tha's good."

        "Anyway – I'd better get back to Remus. I left him in the hospital wing."

        "You know, you two make a great couple."

Kaitlyn blushed.

        "I'll come and see you later."

She gave him another brief hug, transfigured back into a Hawk and flew up to the hospital wing.

        Remus stepped back as she flew in through the window, and landed on his shoulder, nestling up to his neck. He smiled and stroked a finger down her breast feathers as he walked back towards her room.

*****

The next day, a Thursday, Kaitlyn persuaded Poppy to let her take a trip into Hogsmeade with Remus and Tonks to have a look at the vacant properties she could buy for her shop. There were two she particularly liked and she decided to give it some thought before making a decision, both had their merits – one had a great open space downstairs but the upstairs wasn't too good, and the other was the other way around. It all debated on how much work she wanted to do to them.

        She was also told that as long as she had a sort of escort, she could leave Hogwarts for a while and go wherever she wished within reason. So, that Saturday she floo'd to St. Mungo's with To9nks to visit Alice and Frank. The visit shocked her more than she ever thought it would. They were mere shells of the people she once knew, barely recognising her, and offering her random pieces of paper and empty wrappers. She sat there all morning and through lunch talking to them while they vaguely listened. By the end of the visit, she felt rather drained, but a small hope rose when Alice took hold of her face, and stared into her eyes for a moment before giving a vacant smile and shuffling back to her bed.

        That afternoon when she got back she left Tonks and headed straight out into the grounds, telling Tonks she didn't feel like joining her for a late lunch. 

*****

Remus, who had been wandering the school and grounds all morning, was still ambling when Kaitlyn returned. He'd needed to think and clear his head and he found walking did that. He had something to say to Kaitlyn and he didn't know how to say it. He'd wanted to say it ever since she'd woken up but he could never find the right time or place. So, he decided that when he saw her next he'd just tell her – he'd come right out with it. Looking up from kicking at the grass he saw Kaitlyn standing under the oak tree by the lake, and he realised that now was the time. 

        Kaitlyn was standing in the cold air, holding her cloak wrapped tightly around her and was staring out at the ripples on the lake. Being quite warm himself from the walking, he moved up behind her and slid an arm in the crook of hers. She jumped slightly.

        "Hey."

He smiled.

        "What are you doing out here?"

She asked him.

        "Took a walk, figured I'd find you at some point. Are you okay?"

        "Yeah. I was just thinking."

She said as she shivered slightly. She turned into him, hugging him around the waist, her head against his shoulder. He put his arms around her and rocked her slightly.

        "About what?"

        "Alice and Frank. What life would have been like if I'd have lived with them. I'd have known you longer for a start." Remus smiled at that. "It's not fair. What happened to Alice and Frank – it wasn't fair. Not on them, on Neville...on me..."

She stayed silent for a moment, Remus let her stay with her thoughts. He merely held her to him.

        "I hate Voldemort. I hate what he's done. The lives he's destroyed, the family's torn apart, I hate him."

Remus could see exactly where she was coming from, and his heart skipped a beat as she sighed.

        "I've got to say something." He blurted out, and pulled her back, holding her shoulder and looking into her eyes. "Because I don't think I've made it obvious. I'm in love with you. Powerfully, painfully in love. The things you do...the way you think...the way you move...I get excited every time I'm about to see you. You've made me feel like I've never felt before in my life. Like a man. I just wanted you to know."

He released her shoulders and dropped his arms down to his side. She stared at him, shocked at the confession. She didn't know what to say.

        They stood staring at each other for ages. Remus started to look uncomfortable at her silence.

        "Say something..."

He pleased.

        "I-I don't know what to say..."

Remus looked unsure and scared that he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life. He looked down at his hands.

        "All I know...is that I want to kiss you into oblivion right now."

He looked up at her shocked and relieved.

        "Oh Remus..."

She leaned in, her arms going around his neck and planted her lips on his. His head swan with the sensation and he pulled her in close and kissed her back. They stayed that way for so long that the cold started to seep through their clothes and under their skin. Remus felt Kaitlyn shiver and he pulled away.

        "Maybe we should get into the warmth. Professor Flitwick was going to start decorating the Christmas trees this afternoon – want to go and help?"

        "Yeah, sounds like fun."

She smiled. He took her hand and they strode off towards the castle."

The End. (Only kidding!) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's more to come shortly. (Just as soon as I finish writing it!) 


	13. Ch 12: Conflicts Of Emotion

**Well, here you are chappies. Another chapter for you to read. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Myr**** Halcyon: Thank you for yet another brilliant review. I'm glad someone is reading this. Hagrid is so horrible to write, you know what he wants to say but getting it right is so hard – I hated his speech but I'd played around with it so much I gave in! Ooh, I'm a movie buff too!!!!! You should see the collection we have at home!!!! Everything from the Addams Family to Zulu! Remus was speaking to Sirius up in heaven. *Collective aww* It's set after book five so it's Harry's sixth year. I prefer to write in canon rather than changing what's already there. It's easier to follow characters on then, rather than go back and work out where they were at that point in time physically and emotionally. And as for if there's anymore I've got a small shock in store for you because it's not over by a long shot!!!!!**

**Chapter Twelve – Conflicts Of Emotion**

            Setting up the Christmas decoration was a lot more fun than she ever thought. A lot of the teachers had joined in as did some of the prefects who weren't busy. Tonks and Kingsley were there helping which caused quite a bit of amusement, especially when Tonks wasn't watching what she was levitating up onto the tree – too busy talking - until she heard Professor Flitwick's cries of 'put me down!'  And she'd also tried to be helpful by moving one of the trees that had been placed in the wrong place. But she once again got distracted by something and promptly dropped the tree, decoration and all, straight onto Kingsley and Remus, who disappeared beneath the branches. They managed to crawl out from under it though, looking very dishevelled and covered in twigs and pine needles, causing the people in the hall to fall about laughing.

Sunday, a supposed quiet day, came and went in a flurry of snowball fights, snow angels and snowmen competitions in which you weren't allowed to use magic in any way to help you. By Sunday night everyone was exhausted and slept peacefully.

            On the Monday Dumbledore had gone to see her and told her he'd sorted out a room for her so she didn't have to stay in the hospital wing any longer, and after lunch he led her to the second floor.

*****

Following him down the corridor, Dumbledore soon stopped at a door about three quarters of the way down the second corridor. He opened it and showed her in. It was a relatively large room with a king sized bed, wardrobe, table, chest of drawers, desk, shelves and an en suite bathroom with a bath the size of the prefects on, taps included. She thanked Dumbledore, who left her to unpack the belongings that Sally and Dave and send over when she arrived along with more items she'd asked for from her apartment.

            She unpacked the newer items first, stacking the empty shelves with books, parchment, quills, potions, toiletries and every other item she'd asked for, then moved onto her clothes. It wasn't until she went to put away her socks that she got a shock. She'd reached for the top drawer when the chest suddenly shook. She pulled her hand back, eyes wide, and stood still for a moment. The drawer rattled again and she realised what it was.

            "Damn Boggart."

She muttered, grabbing her wand from the shelf. It had been a while since she'd dealt with one. Having lived in a muggle made home, she'd never really had to worry about it in her apartment – they didn't appear to like the muggle smell. Sally and Dave's house, however, always seemed to have one Boggart or another.

            Every time she'd ever dealt with them, it had always changed into the same thing. The necklace. She could remember the first time very well. It had taken her a moment to work out what she was seeing when she'd looked down at the floor and saw the necklace gleaming around the neck of her dead father. She had screamed and collapsed, to the chock of the whole class, and her teacher had had to deal with it. But she'd long since dealt with those feelings and had become efficient in removing the Boggart.

            Gripping the rattling handle she pulled open the draw and stepped back, wand ready. She looked down, prepared to deal with the image of her father and the necklace, but was knocked for six at what she saw on the floor.

            She stumbled back, stuttering slightly as she tried to say the counter curse but couldn't get the words out. She stepped back into the wall and slid down slowly, trying to deal with what she was seeing. It was the last thing she had ever expected, something she hadn't thought about consciously but was now bombarding her mind.

*****

Down in the Great Hall, Remus was slowly eating his dinner and keeping an eye out for Kaitlyn who had said she was going to come down to join him. Figuring she'd probably just forgotten the time, he quickly finished his own meal, filled a plate up with some food for Kaitlyn and left the hall.

            Reaching her room, he knocked gently. No answer. He knocked again, louder this time just in case she hadn't heard.

            "Kaitlyn? It's me Remus."            

No answer. He knocked again even louder, then listened carefully. His sensitive hearing picked up a muffled word and without thinking he shoved open the door, worried for her. He'd taken a couple of steps before stopping dead in his tracks at the sight. He was staring down at himself, his own dead eyes staring back at him. For a moment his head spun, trying to work out what surreal world he'd just entered. The whole thing unnerved him. Then he heard a sound behind him. He turned and saw Kaitlyn on the floor against the wall, hugging her knees, her wand on the floor beside her.

            "Kaitlyn?"

He put the plate down on the desk and pulled out his wand. In a moment his body had turned into a full moon before vanishing altogether. Then he strode over to Kaitlyn and bent down in front of her.

            "Kaitlyn."

            "It changed. It was meant to be the necklace."

She mumbled, not looking at him. He noticed her shaking slightly.

            "It's okay Kaitlyn, it's gone."

She looked up at him and stared.

            "Are you okay?"

He asked. She nodded.

            "I'm fine. I'm fine. I just...it's always been a necklace. Always. I could deal with a necklace. But not that."

            "I'm not going to die Kaitlyn. It's not something I'm planning on doing right now."

He humoured, trying to lighten the mood.

            "That's what threw me. It's not something I've ever really thought about. Why would it change into that when my worst fear was always the necklace – and still is."

            "Only you can answer that. Maybe because you know that both necklaces have been destroyed you subconsciously don't fear it as much as you used to."

She shook her head slowly.

            "No. I think I'll always fear it, because what's stopping there being more than two necklaces? There could be more out there, so I still fear it because I know what destruction it can bring, and because of the possibility of it happening again. So why did the Boggart change?"

            "I don't know. Maybe...maybe because when you were under it's spell you almost killed me...maybe that's why you're seeing it, because instead of seeing the necklace, you're seeing what it can do. What I do know for definite is that I'm okay, and you're okay and both necklaces have been destroyed and can't hurt you anymore."

She looked up at him carefully.

            "Promise me you're not going to die."

            "I promise I'm not planning on dying anytime soon. I'll also promise you that as long as I'm here I'll protect you with everything I am. For a long as I can."

*****

Christmas snuck up on them very quickly. Harry and the Weasley's all stayed over the Christmas break but Hermione was jetting off to Hawaii with her family and there was no way she was going to miss that.

            Early Christmas morning Remus was woken up by a small breeze in his ear and he opened his eyes and turned his head to see Kaitlyn kneeling on the floor next to his bed, having blown gently in his ear.

            "'Bout time too." She whispered. "I've been kneeling here for ages!"

He rolled onto his side to face her, a smile on his face.

            "Merry Christmas."

She said quietly.

            "Merry Christmas to you too." He repeated. "What time is it?"

            "'Bout 6.45."

He groaned. It was still so early so he rolled away from her and closed his eyes.

            "Oh come on! It's Christmas Day!"

She stood up and jumped onto the bed, jolting him out of his almost doze, despite her cheerful tones.

            "S'too early."

He mumbled burying his head in the pillow. 

            "No it's not! Not for Christmas. Besides you're awake now so you might as well get up and open your presents."

Kaitlyn slumped down into a seated position on the bed, legs crossed, and waited. He soon rolled onto his back and looked at her. She immediately leaned right forward and gave him a long kiss.

            "Thank you for the bracelet."

She showed him the bracelet hanging delicately around her wrist.

            "It's beautiful.

            "I was going to get you a necklace but after the last one I didn't think it would be appropriate."

She laughed at that.

            "That's very true. Now, come on – it's your turn to open presents."

He sat up and she passed him the presents from the end of the bed. She watched as a smile passed across his face and he ripped of the wrapping paper from his many presents with the appearance of an excited child, his eyes gleaming with glee when he was what was in them. Harry had bought him a huge box of chocolate frogs, Hermione and Ron had got him a book he hadn't read yet, Dumbledore had bought him some long multi-coloured socks which he stared at bewilderedly for a moment before looking up at Kaitlyn who replied with:

            "I got the same thing – only they were blue and silver stripes."

He nodded, the confusion leaving him as he picked up the second to last present which was from Kaitlyn. With a smile he ripped into it, then pulled off the lid. Inside was a pensieve. It was slightly smaller than Dumbledore's but it still held the rune symbols around the outside. He stared up at her, his mouth open.

            "I remember you saying how useful you found Dumbledore's so..."

            "How did you get this? They're so rare...it must have cost a fortune."

She shrugged.

            "I have connections...and money to spare."

He pulled her into a tight hug.

            "Thank you so much..."

            "You're welcome."

She smiled, her eyes closed as she rested her chin on his chest. They pulled away a moment later and she pushed a brown parcel towards him.

            "One more present."

She said as he pulled the card from the top. He read it, a frown appearing on his face, then he looked down at the parcel, then back at the card.

            "What?"

She asked.

            "The cards from Mrs. Weasley. She says she found thr present, along with one for Harry."

            "Who's it from?"

            "...Sirius..."

            "Your friend..."

He nodded, staring at the box.

            "Well...open it. He obviously wanted you to have it."

She said with a small, gentle smile. He pulled the present closer and very carefully unwrapped it – making sure not to rip the paper, as if wanting to savour every moment of it. Then he carefully pulled off the lid and stared into the box.

            "Oh Sirius..."

            "What is it?"

            "I thought we'd lost these."

            "What?"

            "It's his watch. James, Peter and I all chipped in to get him it – it's like Dumbledore's but smaller."

He explained as he carefully took it out of the box. She nodded, knowing Dumbledore's unusual 12 handed watch with planets. 

            "And the put-outer – came in very handy when sneaking around the corridors when we came here. I gave him that. I worked all summer to buy him that. He'd been going on about it for ages. I thought they were both lost when he went to prison. And..."

He looked shocked as he pulled out a key chain with large key.

            "What's that for?"

He asked intrigued.

            "His old motorbike. I gave it back to him when...when he moved back into Grimmauld place. Hagrid had given it to me a couple years ago."

            "I didn't know you rode?"

            "I don't. I guess this was his idea of a joke." He stared to laugh. "He knows I hated being on that thing! But Lord knows why he was giving it to me – he wouldn't let hardly anyone on it – let alone give it away."

He sat staring at the key. Kaitlyn watched him and knew he was feeling the grief wash through him again over losing Sirius for the second time. She slid closer and leaned into him, cuddling up to him comfortingly. He put an arm around her and pulled her in tight.

            "What am I going to do with a motorbike?"

            "You'll think of something. He probably decided that if he couldn't ride it anymore because he was wanted, then the next best person to have it would be you."

            "I'd have thought Harry would have been a better choice."

            "Yeah, but...the bike wouldn't mean as much to him as it does you. Because for you the bike is connected to Sirius, for Harry it's just something he knows Sirius owned."

            "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Sirius."

He smiled, picking up the put-outer and randomly turning off the lights in his room one at a time.

*****

Christmas day moved slowly and pretty much uneventfully. At lunch time they all sat around a big table together instead of the teachers being up at the main table and they had many laughs. There wasn't many people that had stayed on that year. Harry, Ron and Ginny, and a couple of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students. Then there was Dumbledore, Remus, Kaitlyn, Tonks, Kingsley and Minerva. Snape was off on Order business. 

Kaitlyn found herself once again, feeling like she was home. She'd never spent Christmas at Hogwarts before and she was loving it. Afterwards her and Remus went for a quiet, slow walk around the grounds. That was until they both got pelted from behind by a load of snowballs and turned to see everyone outside laughing at them. They gave each other a look, then a nod and quickly joined in, getting their own back.

            It was well after dark when they all finally went in to clean up and have dinner. Then afterwards Remus and Kaitlyn went up to his room and crashed out on the sofa, completely content, full and sleepy.

            Remus leaned back against the corner of the sofa and Kaitlyn sat next to him and leaned back into him, his arm going around her stomach.

            "Are you happy Remus?"

She asked him.

            "Happier than I've been in a long long time, yeah. In fact I don't think I've ever been this happy."

She could hear the smile in his voice, and she smiled herself, closing her eyes.

            "You know...words can't express what I want to say to you...how I feel about you...is there a word stronger than love? Because what I'm feeling must make the world go around."

            She opened her eyes and turned to face him, a shocked look on her face. He stared at her, before smiling sincerely.

            "You mean that?"

            "Yes." He said simply. "Every word. Things have just been perfect lately. I'm hoping it will stay that way."

            Not knowing what to say, she just leaned into him instead and kissed him deeper and more meaningful than she had ever kissed anyone before. He responded just as deep, nothing gentleman like, a grab the bull by the horns kiss – intense. Her kiss deepened and he felt a hand slipping up under his shirt and round his back, holding onto his skin, pulling him closer. Time had stopped, the world stopped, their whole sense of being stopped. 

            All that was around him, all that he knew, is what he wanted, and who he wanted. He slipped his own hand through her robes and under her top, resting it on her bra strap at the back, pulling her down closer to him.

            She suddenly stopped kissing him and he felt her hand leave his back. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. She was smiling again, a mischievous smile. She sat up, grabbing his hand and she pulled him to his feet. She took both hands and pulled him backwards until she felt her legs hit the bed.

            She didn't utter a word and she didn't have to. He knew what she wanted and he knew that he wanted the same. He lowered her back onto the bed before leaning over her, bringing his mouth back down onto her.

*****

New year passed in a blur and soon enough the school was full of happy, laughing students, telling stories of their holidays and showing photos, and thanking people for gifts.

            Kaitlyn had spent a lot of time in her shop, sorting out supplies and where everything was going etc. She'd changed the arrangement of furniture around a dozen times in every room, including her flat upstairs above the shop. Remus had been helping out a lot as had Tonks, Harry, Ron and Ginny. She couldn't wait to get the shop up and running. 

            Once school was back she was pretty much on her own in there unless Tonks decided to come along and help, although hinder might have been a better word. They'd had to vacate the place for almost a day when she'd knocked over a very strong bottle of bubotuber pus that caused a yellowish cloud to settle in the room, and a smell of petrol so strong it left the both of them coughing for ages. 

*****

One night, half way through January Dumbledore got a knock on his door and Professor Snape entered looking very tired.

            "Ah Severus. How did it go?"

            "We have a problem, Professor. He's not happy. He wants revenge. And he wants me to come out into the open as being a death eater and join his ranks permanently."

            "Ah, I was dreading that this moment was going to happen soon."

He paused, thinking to himself.

            "Professor. I want to bring up that idea I had twelve years ago. The one you wouldn't let me go through with."

Dumbledore looked up at his determined face.

            "The answer was no last time, and it will be no again this time. I will not sacrifice anyone even if they volunteer."

            "If I don't come out into the open as he wishes then he will know I've been a double agent all this time and he won't stop until I'm dead. You _know_ I'd never turn to him fully. I'd rather give my life for this cause than be killed while trying to hide. _I will not hide._ My idea is the only way out of this. Because then it won't matter, we'll have started a chain reaction that will weaken him enough to kill him."

            Dumbledore watching the determination on his face and could see that he would not back down this time. Dumbledore hated to admit it but he was right this time. The only way was a sacrifice. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to sacrifice this person in order to win. Was one life worth the life of millions? He'd never really thought so. He would never sacrifice anyone for the good of all wizards. Fighting was different because it wasn't exactly sacrificing – he would never send anyone out knowing for definite that they would die. But looking at Severus now, and thinking about his idea there really was no other way. He just needed to know that this person would be completely willing to do this and looking around now he knew this to be true. This person would give everything to keep others alive.

            "Take a seat Severus, tell me exactly what you have in mind, and what Voldemort is planning."

Severus nodded as he sat opposite the older Professor and began his plan. Once he'd finished Dumbledore didn't speak for a moment, just let it all sink in, before nodding.

            "Would you go and find Remus for me and tell him I want to see him?"

He asked with a sad look in his eye as he looked at Severus, who nodded and turned and strode out of the room. Dumbledore placed his head in his hands and muttered to himself.

            "What am I doing?"

            "The only right thing."

A voice said. He looked up to see Phineas staring at him. Phineas noticed the extra lines on Dumbledore's face and once again remembered how old he actually was.

            "He's right you know. The time has come. There are no other options."

            "I know. But to stoop this low to get what we want..."

            "You're not stooping low. If a person is willing to sacrifice themselves, then no amount of disagreement from you will stop them."

Dumbledore nodded again, stood and moved over to Fawkes, stroking the smooth feathers gently.

*****

Two hours later everything had been explained to Remus who sat there and stared from Dumbledore to Snape and back again.

            "You really think this will work?"

            "Yes."

Dumbledore replied.

            "Okay then."

Dumbledore bowed his head slightly.

            "What about Kaitlyn?"

            "She will be okay. We can explain everything to her afterwards, she'll understand."

Remus looked sideways for a moment, trying to work out if she truly would and he came to the same conclusion. She would understand why, and why all the mystery. If Voldemort realised something was amiss then it could ruin everything so the less people that knew about it the better. He nodded again.

            "What do I have to do?"

            "Severus will explain everything."

Remus looked at Severus' set face and nodded again, before following him out of the room, taking one last glance at Dumbledore's sad face as he watched them leave.

**Ah, now I bet that's left a few of you thinking. Who am I talking about? Who's going to be the Sacrifice? What's going to happen? Find out in the next exciting chapter of…ooh, sorry – watch too much TV. Stay tuned…no, no, that's from TV too…Oh well, watch this space…damn it! So's that! *Goes off to think of her own cool catchphrase.***


	14. Ch 13: Sacrifice

**Here you are people. Chapter Thirteen for you. Almost finished now – I estimate about another two chapters. Hope you enjoy them.**

****

****

****

**Myr**** Halcyon: Don't I know about work!!!! I can remember a few years ago during my A-Levels – I barely had time to breathe let alone write or anything like that!!! Uni isn't so bad because I'm doing what I want to do which makes the work easier. Anyway, I wish you luck with your finals. I know what you mean about the Boggart, why would it still appear, unless he was still afraid of it deep down but has become desensitised by the image of it. I mean if he's out at night he'll nearly always see the moon anyway, even if it isn't full. I've been thinking about that bike for a long time and I just had to add it in. You should read Something To Hold Onto because it's all about Sirius' bike and freedom and such – it's a missing scene from between book four and five. Oh, definitely no plans for little Kaitlyn's and Remus's I assure you! I hate those fics too – it's just not right. I'm sure they used some kind of magical protection of some sort, I never asked. Think I might just forget the catchphrase – too game show like isn't it? Anyway's on with the show…sorry, story.**

****

****

****

**Chapter Thirteen - Sacrifice**

Two days later, Kaitlyn was working late in the shop. She'd just got another two boxes of supplies so she wanted to get them sorted before she went to bed. She wasn't going to be seeing Remus that night either. He'd been very busy for the past two nights and he'd told her he'd just got a lot of work to mark and that he had some other things to do at Dumbledore's wishes.

            She'd accepted that he'd had to put the work first and figured the chores Dumbledore had asked him to do were something to do with the Order, but it was his behaviour that had her worried. He'd seemed very distant and not completely himself. He 'd also kept telling her how much he loved her, which scared her to some extent but he'd just told her he just felt the urge to say it, gave him something to look forward to when he'd got all the work out of the way. She'd just smile and give him a kiss, telling him not to be so soppy.

            Hearing the front door open, she turned to see Remus standing in the doorway, silhouetted by the dark night behind him. He looked stern and distant, and also quite tired.

            "Hey love. I didn't think I was going to be seeing you tonight. Did you get all the work done?"

She asked as she placed a few more bottles onto the shelf behind the counter. He didn't say anything and she turned to look at him.

            "Remus?"

His lips thinned slightly and he slowly lifted his hands out to the side slightly before stepping in. Kaitlyn frowned at his actions, waiting for an explanation. It came in the form of a dark figure emerging from the shadows behind Remus and she watched as Snape's pale face appeared in the light, his wand tilted towards Remus' back. Confusing and fear settled in the pit of her stomach.

            "Professor Snape?"

She said looking at him, then turned to look at Remus.

            "What's going on?"

Remus just shook his head, cautiously.

            "Take your wand out and throw it to me."

Snape told her.

            "What?"

            "Just do as he says...Kaitlyn."

He said with difficulty. Kaitlyn couldn't get her head around what was happening in front of her.

            "Professor, what are you doing?"

            "Something I should have done a long time ago."

Kaitlyn frowned.

            "The Dark Lord wishes to see the both of you."     

            "Huh? But...Professor you work for us, why are you doing this?"

            "The Dark Lord wishes for my support to become public. If I don't then he will punish me. A fate worse than death."

            "But this isn't you! You're on our side! You'd rather die than join him! Why join a side that you despise when we can protect you?"

            "A side I despise? I've never said I despised them. In fact some of his ways make sense. Now take your wand out and throw it to me."

            "No."

            "K...Miss Morgan do as I say or you'll pay dearly."

He gestured to Remus. Kaitlyn looked at Remus.

            "Don't be difficult, just do as he says."

Remus told her quietly.

            "I'm not going with him, Remus. This isn't him and you know it."

            "Then I'm sorry."

Snape said, and before she could move he stunned her and she dropped to the floor.

            "I'm sorry."

Snape whispered again, and watched as Remus moved over and checked to see if she was okay. He looked up and nodded.

            "You think this is going to work?"

Remus asked.

            "It has to."

Severus joined Remus and they pick her up and Remus swings her up into his arms.

*****

Kaitlyn wakes to a throbbing in her temples. She keeps her eyes shut for a moment, trying to remember what day it is, and what she did before going to bed. Then she wonders why her bed is feeling worryingly like cold stone, before the nights events come rushing back to her and she opens her eyes. Remus is sitting on the floor against the wall, and he's watching her carefully.

            "Remus?"                                                                 

She holds her head as she sits, feeling slightly nauseous.

            "Are you okay?"

He asks her, not moving.

            "I think so."

She slides herself along next to him and leans into him tiredly.

            "What happened?"

She asks, closing her eyes.

            "Professor Snape stunned you, then he port keyed us to the woods surrounding this place. He brought us straight down here, then went to see the D-he who...Voldemort."

            "How long have we been here?"

            "About two hours."

            "Hmm. My head hurts..."

She sat up, lifted his arm, then leaned back in so that his arm went around her and she was laying with her head against his chest. He looked down at her for a moment, then slowly pulled her closer to him.

            "I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything to stop him."

            "It's not your fault. I thought he was a good guy, I thought he was one of us."

He could tell she was drifting off again, and figured it was probably from where she hit her head when she fell, a slight concussion.

            "He is..."

He whispered quietly, but she didn't hear. She was asleep. He sighed quietly and kept still to let her sleep.

*****

She was jolted awake a few hours later by Remus nudging her harshly.

            "What?"

            "Someone's coming."

He whispered. She looked at him, and he could see fear suddenly in her eyes. He knew she'd been up against him before and that now he would probably kill them both.

            "Tell me everything's going to be okay."

She pleaded.

            "Everything's going to be fine. You'll be okay. We'll get you out of here."

            "We'll get out of here together."

She leaned in and kissed him deeply, pulled back a millimetre and whispered.

            "I love you."

She waited for him to tell her and after a long moments pause he replied.

            "I love you too. I've always loved you."

He replied sincerely.

            They heard the bolt on the door go and both stood up to see four death eaters enter the room. Two of them grabbed Kaitlyn and she started to struggle, and the other two took hold of Remus who went along quietly. They get led down dark, stony corridors with hardly any light except from some torches on the wall, and up some stairs before finally reaching a large door that Kaitlyn knew from her dreams. 

            The doors open wide of their own accord and fear seized Kaitlyn's heart as she saw the red gleaming eyes staring at her from the throne at the other end of the long thin room. Her legs stopped working but the death eaters merely pulled her along until they reached a spot a few metres away. She didn't even notice the other death eaters standing against the walls like suits of armour. Snape was standing next to the throne at the bottom of the three steps leading up to it. He was staring down at her carefully. Wormtail was standing on the other side. Kaitlyn looked to Remus' blank face, then back to Snape and she felt anger rise.

            Kaitlyn's eyes were filled with an emotion that Snape had seen before in many faces but never in that of her young face. From the normally warm green eyes shone a hatred so intense that Snape found himself shuddering. Not from the look, but because she was staring at him.

            She turned to look at Voldemort with the same anger in her eyes, and saw him staring back at her, a small smile playing at his dry lips. Her lips thinned as she tried to keep hold of the anger but something else was rising slowly back up.

            *Did he frighten me? Yes. Yes, he did. Why? Perhaps...perhaps because of what I could see in his eyes. What could I see? Nothing child. Nothing at all. His eyes were empty as if his soul was dead.*

            There was no emotion in them. And she knew what that meant. He didn't feel anything for them. No guilt, no remorse...he could do anything to anyone and not care and that's what scared her the most. 

Voldemort's gaze moved from her face and onto Remus'. He looked him up and down slowly, as if trying to weigh him up.

"Remus Lupin...I've been waiting a long time to finally have the last remaining Marauder in my hands."

His voice, harsh and penetrating, echoed around the room. Kaitlyn inwardly flinched but Remus didn't move an muscle.

            "James Potter, Sirius Black, and loyal Peter here..." He gestured to the scrawny man standing to his left. "Now which one would you like to follow in the footsteps of? How about Wormtail? Come, join me, I can show you thinks you could only imagine...I could give you anything you want as long as you do as I ask when I ask for it."

            "I'd never fully join you." There was a harshness, a determination Kaitlyn had never heard in his voice before and she looked to him, a unwavering look on his face. "Never. I'd become a death eater, sure. I'd do as you ask to an extent. But I'd become a double agent...I'd get close to you, hear all your plans, then go and let Professor Dumbledore know...and I know you'd just love that."

Kaitlyn's eyes widened at his defiance and she looked to Voldemort's blank face. He looked to be thinking quickly and she could see a glimmer of what appeared to be anger behind the redness in his eyes.

            "Very well. Then maybe you'd like to follow Black's path...die fighting for what you believe in. Maybe you could fight for Kaitlyn's life? I'm sure Bellatrix here would love the chance of another fight."

A small cackle came from one of the death-eaters in the line against the wall. Kaitlyn inhaled slightly and saw Remus' gaze look to her as did Snape's, which she didn't think had left her face since she'd arrived.

            "Or maybe you could go as James did. He didn't put up much of a fight I'm afraid. Not that he stood much of a chance, I did catch him by surprise..."

Remus didn't answer. Voldemort, didn't look impatient by this, he merely sat back and watched and waited.

            "Well...? If you're not following Peter then it'll have to be one of the others."

            "Tell me something...why have you brought us here? Just to taunt us before you kill us? What's the motive behind this?"

Remus asked. Kaitlyn wasn't sure why he was asking, she was sure they already knew the answer, then she wondered if he was just stalling, trying to come up with a way out.

            "You mean Kaitlyn here hasn't told you?"

He looked across to Kaitlyn.

            "Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn...I'd have thought you'd have told them everything you knew...unless you couldn't remember..."

Kaitlyn remained silent.

            "You see...after Black died I realised something. I realised that what Harry treasures the most are his friends, so then I had this thought. What if I could use an ancient device I had used before to get to what I wanted? You see once the necklace had possessed you completely I was going to get you to bring me some of Harry's closest friends. I knew that if I killed the people around him he loved, then it would make him angry and foolish enough to come after me. You may ask why I didn't just get you to bring Harry to me...but you see I wanted to draw it out...make him suffer by killing his friends, make him angry. You see...it would make killing him easier...if he's angry. Anger is something I can use against him, I can use it to get deep into his mind...

            "Unfortunately my plan failed. You were a lot stronger than your father...something I hadn't taking into account. I guess that must be the Hawk in you. Anyway, for a while you angered me, then I realised that I could get to Harry another way. I knew that you had become good friends with our boy wonder and I decided to get one of my loyalist supporters to finally come out into the open. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about."

He smiled and looked at Snape, standing completely still next to him, not looking at him.

            "So, now I have the two of you. And it won't be long before Harry knows about this. But of course they won't know it's Severus. Then I'll get him to go back and take another couple...maybe Tonks and Hermione. I'm sure I heard a whisper that they'll be going into Hogsmeade shopping tomorrow, and as it's the weekend no-one will notice you two missing until it's too late. They'll just assume you're taking it easy in your new shop..."

His smile widened into an evil grin, that sent shudders down Kaitlyn's spine. Voldemort turned his gaze to Remus.

            "So, have you made a choice? Would you like to go down fighting one of my loyal supporters? Or would you like to go down fighting me like your dear friend James?"

He threw a wand at Remus, who managed to catch it, but he merely stared at it before lowering it to his side.

            "I'd rather you just kill me now and be done with it."

He replied. Kaitlyn's eyes widened and she stared at him in astonishment. Even Voldemort looked slightly shocked.

            "What; no fighting for what you believe in? For the woman you love? You're just going to give in and let me kill you? With no pride? No honour at knowing that people will know you fought until the end? Nothing against your name? Knowing that people will know you as the person who gave up in the face of death? You'll have nothing."

            "On the contrary. I'll have everything in the world I desire."

Remus told him, standing tall. Kaitlyn frowned, not able to get her brain around what was happening. What was Remus doing? Why would he just give up? The fogginess she'd felt before when she'd woken was back as she tried to understand what he was trying to do. He couldn't really mean that, he wouldn't want to just die like that, it wasn't something he would do. Or maybe it was, maybe hearing his old friends name had brought something out in him that she'd never seen, or even knew existed in him. Maybe he'd always had this wish to join the only true friends he'd ever had in his youth? But would he give her up to get this wish, if this were true? Unless he knows that they'll both end up dead anyway so he figures that they'll both end up together in the end...?

            Her confusion was quickly replaced with complete horror as she saw Voldemort half shrug as if it mattered not to him, and carefully raise his wand towards Remus. The death eaters holding Remus stepped out of the way and went and stood along the wall with the other death eaters. She was paralysed with fear for a moment and she couldn't seem to get her muscles working. Even if she did, she knew that there was nothing she could do.

            "Oh God..."

She whispered, her lips hardly moving. She stared at Remus who was staring at Voldemort with a determined look on his face. He looked at her, seeing the grief-stricken look on her face and he pressed his lips together, and gave a small nod, almost a bow, as if in appreciation for everything she'd done for him. She shook her head slowly, mouthing 'no'.

            She watched in anguish as Remus turned and looked back at Voldemort. He held the gaze powerfully, standing up straighter, his chin up and teeth clenched. He wasn't going to show his fear.

            Voldemort's voice rang out hollowly like a gun shot. It sounded distant to Kaitlyn and echoed deeply. She watched as Remus jolted backwards as the curse struck him in the stomach and seemed to drill a hole right through him, and he fell as if in slow motion. 

            Kaitlyn started to struggle against the death-eaters holding her but the world seemed to be moving slowly and every action was like in a dream sequence. Her movements, Voldemort's laughter, Remus falling to the floor...

Severus watched with everyone else, trying not to show any reactions, but he watched Kaitlyn carefully, out of the corner of his eye.

            As Remus hit the ground, she stopped struggling and watched him. For a while he seemed to struggle, his breathing haggard, a red stain appearing on his clothes.

            Suddenly she yelled out his name and the world speeded back up to normal speed again. She started struggling in earnest as she watched Remus shiver violently on the floor. Voldemort nodded to the death-eaters who let her go. She ran over to Remus and skidded to her knees at his side, taking his hand in her.

            "Remus? Remus?! Remus!"

Whatever curse Voldemort had thrown at him appeared to have bored a hole right through his stomach and blood was pooling out around him, soaking her knees. She tried to ignore it as he looked up at her in a very daunting way as he shook, as if begging her to believe that he could make it. It was a look she'd never seen on his face, like he needed to know someone had faith he'll be okay.

            "Easy – easy – you'll be alright."

She sounded scared, that slightly quiver in her voice. He shook his head, fighting back a cry of pain, his teeth gritted and his breathing ragged. He reached up his other hand and brushed it against her cheek.

            "...always loved you...don't let my death...be in vain..."

Snape swallowed silently from where he stood, watching the scene play out.

            Remus looked up, closed his eyes, and finally gave in to the pain and fear and letting in the peace and calm of death. Kaitlyn shook her head, as Remus' hand slid from hers.

            "No...No! Remus! Remus!"

She shook him, tears in her voice. Snape looked away and at Voldemort. He was staring at the floor and for a split second looked to be in some discomfort, but he shook his head and the look was gone. He then gestured to Snape.

            Kaitlyn heard someone come up behind her and felt Snape lift her to her feet. She called to Remus again and again, earnestly, knowing that she wouldn't get a reply.

            "Remus! Remus!! You promised me! You promised me you'd always be there!!!! Remus!!!!"

This realisation that he wasn't going to be there anymore, and she was never going to get a reply shocked her into silence and she couldn't think straight. Her expression was one of abject horror and unacceptance. She didn't struggle or anything but was just led away by Snape and another death-eater. It couldn't be happening to her again. It couldn't. Remus couldn't be gone.

            She couldn't breath. Her lungs started to restrict and she started panicking. She couldn't see – her eyes were full of tears and she hadn't realised she's been brought back to the cell and Snape had sent the other death eater away. All she could think of was what was going to happen now. What was going to happen to her now that Remus was gone from her life. If he wasn't there she didn't think she could go on living, there was no reason to...

            That brought another thought, why hadn't he killed her there and then? Did he have another plan for her? She started to wish he had killed her, then she wouldn't be here right now, feeling this overwhelming urge to just die...

            Snape laid her down on the bed and looked at her. Her expression was scarily black and he tried to call to her. She didn't respond. He got a little scared and called a bit more urgently, his voice low. Still there was no response to tell him she'd heard him.

            "Hang on Kaitlyn. It'll be over soon. And everything will be okay eventually."

**Mwa****-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!!! Aren't I just so evil! What did you think? Was it shocking? Dramatic? Angsty? Would you like some more?**


	15. Ch 14: From Beyond The Grave

Ah, here ya have it guys. Chapter Fourteen. There's only one more and then the epilogue after this so enjoy them while you can. 

****

Myr Halcyon: I am evil, aren't I!!! Well, all questions should hopefully be answered in this chapter so the suspense is finally over. Let me know what you think. 

****

Chapter Fourteen – From Beyond The Grave 

Leaving Kaitlyn, he heads back to Voldemort's throne room where he's instructed to remove the body. He's noticed that many of the death-eaters have left; some to go back to their ordinary, everyday jobs and others to fulfil their chores. Only Voldemort, Wormtail and another death-eater Snape assumed to be either Crabbe or Goyle – he couldn't tell through the mask but the bulk seemed right, were left in the room. He silently moved to the body, sneaking a glance towards the three who's attentions were elsewhere, before he snatched up the wand hanging loosely in Remus' limp, cold hand. Then he performed a quick spell to get rid of the blood and transformed the body into a bone to throw into the woods.

            He gave a small bow in acknowledgement of finishing his chore, then moved to stand at the side of the room. For nearly an hour no-one moved but this was normal. The Dark Lord would sometimes sit for hours at a time thinking through his plans, contemplating what had already happened.

            Looking up, Snape saw Voldemort rise, and he quickly stepped aside as did the other two, and bowed low as Voldemort passed them. He stole a quick look up at the Dark Lord's back and could have sworn he saw him swaying slightly as he moved. He smiled inwardly and put his head down as Voldemort called out for Wormtail to follow.

            Knowing that the changing of the guard was soon to happen down by Kaitlyn's cell, Snape gave Goyle, or Crabbe a nod, then left the room. He wanted to let the guard go early so he could have a moment with Kaitlyn before the second shift arrived.

*****

Down in the dungeons Kaitlyn hadn't moved. Her fingers and toes had numbed from the cold and her legs and arms had gone to sleep but still she hadn't noticed.

            Her mind was a jumble of chaotic thoughts, flicking randomly from one to the next in no particular order. All of them dated back from the moment the necklace was first put on her, up until that moment. Moments with Remus, moments tied to that bed, as a Hawk, a random line Remus had said to her – all mingled in with the image of the boggart Remus laying on the floor, switching to the real Remus laying in a pool of blood, his taut features finally smooth and calm, the age lines relaxed.

            She couldn't stop the bombardment even if she had wanted to. She had no energy to do anything and she couldn't even bare the thought that she'd soon have to move and deal with her own situation. She was on her own now. Completely and utterly alone. The thought made her feel physically sick and her mind suddenly went completely blank. She was hurting more now than any physical injury could ever have done. She didn't know what to do. She moved her head slightly, as if trying to shake the thought.

            Hearing the bolt on the door go, she realised that it didn't matter what she thought or did from this point on. She would be dead soon anyway, right? So as long as she held her head high, stared into the face of death, then he couldn't take anything away from her. Hearing a voice and movement near her, she focused her eyes and saw Snape's face.

            "Kaitlyn? Kaitlyn? I need you to listen to me very carefully. Kaitlyn? Are you hearing me?"

She acknowledged him with a movement of her eyes and he continued.

            "I can get you out of here but I need you to co-operate."

            "I can't trust you."

She whispered, her voice harsh.

            "Kaitlyn, I'm the only chance you have of getting out of here. I'm your only option."

            "I don't want to get out. He'll kill me – that's all I want. I want death...I want to be with the people I love..."

            "No you don't. I know it seems hopeless now but everything will be explained to you. Here's Remus' wand."

He said pulling it out of his cloak and physically placing it in her hand.

            "At the next shift change in two hours I'm coming back down to get you out. I want you to head into the woods – follow the direction of the moon. You'll come across a small river and a crumbling wall on the other side. I want you to wait there for me. There's a portkey hidden there in case of something like this. Will you do that? I promise I can get you out."

            "But you didn't have to bring us in the first place..."

            "It was a sacrifice. Look, I can't explain now but things will work out in the end. I promise."

Hearing a noise he turned quickly, then turned back to her as he stood.

            "Don't do anything foolish until I get back. You can't apparate or transfigure within these grounds."

He left quickly, bolting the door. Then she heard his voice with someone else's before silence except for the slight rustling of clothes from the death-eater outside the door.

            *Sacrifice?*

What did he mean, a sacrifice? Remus willingly sacrificed himself? Why would he agree with such a thing and to what purpose? Thinking about what Snape had said, how did he know she wouldn't be summoned before that? Maybe he knew something about this sacrifice that he hadn't told her. Thinking of her options she didn't think she had much of a choice but to trust him. Go along with him until she can ditch him. Maybe she should take this chance. Don't give in, then she could live to avenge his death. Help Harry and the Order to defeat him, watch him suffer as he had watched many others suffer. So she decided to wait. Wait and see what his plan was to save her.

*****

Kaitlyn had hardly moved in the two hours she was told to wait. She was trying to conserve her energy, but also trying to get her adrenaline pumping for the moment when she'd have to move. She was also trying to keep her mind from Remus, and onto the idea of escaping and staying alive. She'd been through every type of curse and spell for anything that might come in handy if she was left to defend for herself.

            It was close to the two hour mark when she heard footsteps and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She barely made out a whisper, then a dull thud, then someone unlocked the door.

            "Kaitlyn?"

Snape's voice whispered. She opened her eyes and saw Snape dragging the guard into the room. He lowered him to the floor as Kaitlyn sat up. Snape turned to her.

            "You'll have about 10 minutes head start. Do you remember where to go?"

She nodded slowly.

            "Keep your head down and I'll get there as soon as I can."

Turning the wand onto the bars in the window, he whispered a spell and they vanished.

            "I have to go. Keep strong, everything's gonna be okay soon – you will understand."

He put a hand on her shoulder, gave it an uncharacteristic squeeze and strode out, locking the door after him.

            For a moment Kaitlyn didn't move. She looked at the door, then down to the guard on the floor, then up at the open window.

            Taking a breath, she stood up and moved over. She glanced out to make sure no-one was around, then hoisted herself up and through the window which was at ground level outside.

            She rolled out, but remained crouched, looking and listening for any sounds. Hearing nothing out of the ordinary she picked the nearest tree, which was a few metres away, took a breath and bolted for it.

            She ran as fast as she could, then ducked down quickly behind the tree, leaning against it in a crouched position and holding her breath, praying not to hear any unusual sounds.

            She heard none – no footsteps or voices, so sounds that anyone had seen her. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down from the quick surge of adrenaline that the sprint had given her. She looked up through the trees and spotted the moon just off to the left of her, away from the castle. Knowing that she'd probably lose sight of it in the woods she pulled out her wand and did a quick point me spell to find out which direction the moon was in, then standing quietly, she headed in that direction. As she moved the trees became more frequent and it got darker as she knew it would, but she dared not use a light to find her way. She relied on her good sight, while always listening for anyone or anything.

*****

Snape by this time, had made sure that he was standing in the Great Hall for when the Death Eater came rushing in. Voldemort usually left one of his right hand men in charge in the Great Hall in case the situation called for immediate action. That night it was Lucius Malfoy, who at that point was in discussion with Goyle. 

            "The prisoner's has escaped!"

The death eater said. Malfoy jumped out of his seat, looking shocked, angry and slightly nervous because he would have to go and tell Voldemort. Snape acted shocked as well and exchanged glances with Malfoy.

            "How?"

Malfoy finally asked.

            "I don't know – I went down for my shift and found Crabbe unconscious in the cell."

            "Call the other death eaters – she must be found – she couldn't have gotten far."

Malfoy told Goyle and Snape, who both nodded and rushed off with the other death eater in tow, while Malfoy headed to Voldemort's personal quarters.

            It wasn't long before nearly everyone was out searching. Wormtail was with Voldemort in the Great Hall as was Crabbe who'd been told to go to Voldemort to explain and to receive his punishment.

            Snape headed in the rough direction of where he'd told Kaitlyn to wait, when suddenly a death eater stepped in front of him.

            "Any sign?"

Snape asked, knowing it was Malfoy standing there, arms folded.

            "You mean you don't know where she is?"

He muttered quietly. Snape, not quite sure if he'd heard right said;

            "Excuse me?"

            "What's going on?"

He demanded. Snape looked confused.

            "What do you mean?"

            "With you? You're acting different, and you disappeared earlier for a while – why?"

            "I'm just tired and needed to walk to stretch my legs and wake myself up."

            "I don't believe you. I think you've got something to do with Kaitlyn's escape – I know how reluctant you were to take her."

            "Reluctant because I knew she was under Dumbledore's watchful eye. If he found out what I was doing my cover would have been blown too soon."

            "No, it's more than that – I think you carry a torch for her. Teacher's pet wasn't she? Someone to challenge you, who knew about your passion for potions. Someone who you could talk to..."

Knowing that he was never going to get out of this questions, he muttered something under his breath. Malfoy frowned and leaned in slightly.

            "What?"

            "I said," quickly whipping his wand out, he stunned Malfoy before he'd even known what had hit him. "The game will be up soon anyway."

Taking a breath, Snape stepped over Malfoy's still form and headed quickly on – hoping she hadn't been found yet.

            Reaching the river he headed down to the crumbling wall and stopped, looking around. He couldn't spot her anywhere.

            "Kaitlyn?"

He whispered. A rustle behind him made him jump and he swung around to see Kaitlyn stepping out from behind a tree. Her face was blank.

            "There you are. Are you okay? Any trouble?"

He asked. She didn't reply, just stood there – a slight tremor chasing up and down her frame.

            "Kaitlyn?"

            "Don't call me that."

Slowly a look of anger crossed her face and Snape frowned; he could see the anger and upset boiling over.

            Forgetting her wand and any magic, she dived at him, arms outstretched. Being caught off guard Snape reacted late and was knocked to the floor. She pinned him down and started to hit him harshly.

            "YOU KILLED HIM!!! You let him die – you could have stopped Voldemort BUT YOU DIDN'T! IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!"

She shouted at him. He tried to grab her wrists, at the same time as trying to put a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

            "Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn!!" He half whispered, half shouted. "Shut up – or you'll get us both killed!!"

            "You brought us here!! Why should I trust you now!!"

            "Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn!! Kait! Wait! Stop! I can explain!!"

He managed to roll out from under her and turned quickly, grabbing her wrists, twisting her around so she was facing him and pulling her in, putting a hand over her mouth.

            "Listen Kait, please."

She looked up into his eyes and suddenly looked defeated. An exhausted look replaced it a moment later followed by her eyes becoming unfocused as she passed out in his grasp from the sheer adrenaline rush followed by complete exhaustion from the last dozen or so hours.

            He held her up and gently stroked her face for a moment before hearing a quiet rustle in the distance and then a voice.

            "I'm sure that shouting came from over here!"

Quickly, he gathered Kaitlyn up in his arms, rushed over to the crumbling wall, found the battered, rusting can and touched it.

            Feeling the familiar tug behind his navel his let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding as the world rushed around him. Suddenly his feet hit solid stone and he stumbled under Kaitlyn's weight but managed to keep his footing as his office appeared around him.

            As soon as the room had stopped spinning completely, Snape readjusted Kaitlyn in his arms and rushed up to the hospital wing.

            Pushing the door open with his back, he made sure to protect Kaitlyn's head, then turned to see Dumbledore, Poppy and Minerva just standing up and looking in his direction.

            He moved quickly to the nearest bed and laid her down as Poppy half ran up the ward to them with Dumbledore and Minerva close behind.

            "She's okay – she just fainted."

He said as he stepped back. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Dumbledore looking at him.

            "How did it go?"

He asked quietly and cautiously.

            "The sacrifice worked. Better than we expected." He looked back at Kaitlyn. "She doesn't know yet – I never got to tell her."

Dumbledore nodded, looking solemn.

            "She will be told as soon as she wakes. His sacrifice will be known throughout the Order and someday throughout the Wizarding world as what finally brought Voldemort down. He is a hero. Now, go and get some rest – I'm sure you need it after the past 12 hours."

He nodded, took a last long glance at Kaitlyn, then left.

*****

Snape, kidnapped, cell, Voldemort, Remus, death, waiting, escape, running, trees, darkness, sacrifice...Remus...Remus...

            Kaitlyn sat bolt upright as her thoughts caught up with her, her breathing heavy as she stared ahead at the bed opposite.

            "Miss Morgan."

She looked sideways to see Professor Dumbledore sitting on the chair next to the bed, a rare smile on his face – one that didn't reach his eyes. She frowned and looked around.

            "He got me back...he told the truth..."

She muttered to herself.

            "He was following orders we'd had planned from the beginning."

Kaitlyn went to say something but Dumbledore put a hand up which stopped her immediately.

            "I have a story to tell you, but I need you to stay quiet until the end. You need to know what's happened here."

            "Okay..."

She told him. Whenever Dumbledore asked for something, he always got it and he now had her undivided attention. Kaitlyn pulled herself back so she could lean against the backboard of the bed, and Dumbledore waited until she appeared comfortable.

            "I think I should start at the very beginning, back 17 years ago when Voldemort was at the height of his power. Professor Snape had come to me with an idea. He'd heard of an ancient spell that could kill someone slowly and without their knowledge. The problem was the spell had to be hidden within a person who then had to be killed by the person needing to be killed, for the spell to work. Severus was very willing to sacrifice himself for the Order and the rest of the Wizarding world; I however, was not. I was not willing to send someone to his death knowing that he would not return. There's a big difference between war and sacrifice. So I refused. Not long after that Voldemort was vanquished and the threat was gone.

            "Two days ago Severus came to me. He was told by Voldemort that the time had come for him to make his support known by kidnapping both you and Remus."

Noticing her wince slightly and look saddened at his name, Dumbledore paused. He hadn't liked keeping her in the dark and putting her through all that after everything else that had happened to her but he'd had no other choice.

            "You see, nearly a year ago Voldemort figured out that Harry's greatest weakness, are his friends. He realised, after Sirius Black was killed, that it made Harry angry and reckless. Something he could use against him to defeat him. Which is where you came in. He was going to use you to get to Harry's friends; but the plan backfired on him which is why he used Severus.

            "Severus brought up the idea of the sacrifice again and at first I refused but Severus said he'd never fully turn to Voldemort and if he didn't then Voldemort would know he'd been a double agent all this time and he would be killed anyway. Remus was a willing participant, and had to be let in on the plan to help Severus make it go as smoothly as possible, but we couldn't let you know. If Voldemort knew that it was a set up you'd have all been killed, or worse..."

            "Why Remus? Why would he have agreed to this? He promised me we would grow old and die together, years from now...I don't understand..."

Her voice was full of tears as she spoke and Dumbledore placed his hand on hers, comfortingly.

            "Kaitlyn...it wasn't Remus."

Kaitlyn stared at him, trying to process the information.

            "Wasn't..."

            "Professor Snape was always going to be the sacrifice. But there was only one way that he could be killed without getting either of you killed, and that was to use Polyjuice Potion."

            "Polyjuice..."

Something inside Kaitlyn suddenly clicked in place. Everything over the past few days – Remus' distant behaviour, Snape being more caring than usual...it made sense, except some parts, where Remus was quite loving. She stared up at Dumbledore in shock.

            "It wasn't Remus..."

            "No."

            "Severus...?"

Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

            "He sacrificed himself? He's gone...?"

            "He has. His sacrifice has set up a chain of events that will soon lead to the downfall of Voldemort."

            "But he told me he loved me...that he always loved me...it can't have been him – he'd never say that."

She tried to reason with him. She couldn't contemplate that she'd spent that time with Snape when she thought it was Remus, and Remus when she thought it was Snape. All that time he was telling her the plan, out in the woods with her...it had been Remus all that time. He'd seen her reaction to his death.

            "Severus has always loved you. He always saw you as a daughter in some ways. And in some ways you were – there was a bond between the two of you from the moment he brought you down from the tree the night your parents died. That bond became stronger when you returned, although you couldn't feel it as much; he could. He felt something for you that he's never felt and he was willing to die for you and that love he felt for you."

            "It was Severus...I can't believe he did that..."

She looked up at Dumbledore. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess. She was trying to separate which thoughts were Severus and which ones were Remus. It had been Severus that she'd seen die, not Remus. Which meant she hadn't lost him. The grief and loss changed in that moment. From grieving from the loss of the man she loved, to the loss of another parent, a friend that was closer to her than she had ever known. But still she couldn't believe that Remus hadn't died – his face was so vivid in her mind and she had to see him with her own eyes to know he hadn't died.

            "Where's Remus? He's here right? He's okay?" She sat up and started to swing her legs out of bed. "I need to see him, I need to know..."

            "He is resting in his room." He smiled. "He'll be very glad to see you."

            "Not as glad as me."

She said standing up. He stood with her and stepped aside. Heading to the door she walked swiftly. Her thoughts were rushing through her head and the need to see him became stronger. She started to speed up and it wasn't long before she was sprinting up the stairs and along corridors towards his room.

            She didn't slow as she reached his door, and she flung it open and stopped short a few feet into the room, breathing heavily.

            Remus, who'd been sitting at his desk, whipped around at the noise, as he stood up, drawing his wand, ready for anything. He recognised her instantly. She was pale, her hair was hanging limply around her shocked face, her clothes torn and covered in blood and mud. He lowered his wand awkwardly, waiting for her to do something – be angry, relieved – anything. But she merely stood there like a deer in headlights. It lasted for what seemed like forever and he could only imagine what was going through her mind.

            "Kait?"

He said finally, quietly. Something in her face broke and he caught a brief glimpse of her lip quivering before she ran towards him and jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck, and legs around his waist. He put his hands on her legs to hold her up as he caught his balance, then moved an arm around her back and held her close. She'd buried her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder and was crying from the grief, the relief – all the emotions she'd felt over the past hours. He held her and soothed her, rocking gently in a twisting motion.

            "Shh, it's alright, it's okay. Everything's gonna be okay. I'm so sorry for putting you through all that. I almost died when I saw your reaction and I so wanted to go to you, hold you, make everything better."

            The sobs diminished, but the tears still fell as she pulled her head back and took his face in her hands, staring into his eyes, taking in his whole appearance.

            "Are you really here...you're really alive?"

She whispered, her voice barely audible and rusty sounding from the crying. He moved over to the bed and lowered her onto it, then sat next to her. He took her face in both his hands.

            "I'm really here, I'm really me."

And to prove it he leaned in and kissed her, and she had no doubt that it was definitely Remus kissing her, because no-one had ever kissed her so deeply and so lovingly. The emotional turmoil of the past day bubbled over again and she felt the tears welling, tears of relief and joy at finally having Remus back, as well as tears of sadness and grief over Snape, thinking that he'd got Remus killed. She could tell that everything had gotten to Remus as well because, even though there were no tears from him, he was shaking as he held her tightly.

**TBC... Not long now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hoped it lived up to expectations. I've had real trouble writing this, my Muse just didn't wanna work. The next chapter however just rolled off my tongue as if it had always been there – it's strange how that happens – just seemed to write itself. Review please, pretty please...**


	16. Ch 15: Through Dark Places

**Aww, only one more bit left after this - just the epilogue. Boo Hoo. I've had such a great time writing this as well. I'm sad now that it's almost over. **

****

**Myr Halcyon: Oops, always had a problem with past and present tense stuff. Thought I'd managed to sort most of it out but guess I missed a bit!! The bit about the moon, well, now you know it was Remus it makes sense that he'd know which way and where it would be so I don't have much to say about that. I'm glad I managed to shock you about that actually. I was wondering if I'd put too many hints in there but I suppose could I wrote it I'd notice them more. I'd love to have seen this from an outsiders point of view! It doesn't flow really does it? I tried but it got annoying in the end. I also don't think this chapter flows that much but it isn't meant to that much because it's thoughts and thoughts are never ordered and flowing - they're random and flit back and forth. Hope you like this.**

**Chapter Fifteen - Through Dark Places.**

_Things moved very quickly after that night. Meetings took place; plans were put into action. The news of Professor Snape's death spread quickly amongst the Order but was kept quiet from the rest of the school who were just told he'd been injured and taken to St. Mungo's. Harry knew of course, which meant so did Hermione and Ron. I had been asked to take over his lessons for the remainder of the year and I was honoured to take his place, and I made sure to keep to his schedule and planning. It made me saddened to sit in his office, knowing that he'd never return to it._

_          Remus and I recovered quickly from our ordeal - we had to. There was so much to do, so much to set up. It was heard that Voldemort hadn't been playing with a full deck lately and many death eaters had been captured in only a space of a few months and the ones that hadn't been killed had been held down in a secret room in the Department of Mysteries that no-one can get out of unless told to leave by someone outside the room. It was all very hush hush. _

_          I can remember about a month before the final battle, which had taken place a few weeks into the New Year. It had been so very calm and still. Christmas was a very quiet affair, tensions between the Order were high, but in the school it was very calming. Few students knew of the impending doom slowly creeping up on them. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been given extra training for defence and attack as both Ron and Hermione had said they weren't going to leave Harry's side and there was nothing any of us could do to change their minds. Ginny had also wanted to be there with Neville but both were asked to stay behind and help with casualties along with Mrs Weasley and Madam Pomfrey. Plus now we had the Ministry on our side so we had extra help. A few healers from the hospital that could be trusted were let in on the plan as well as some of the old pupils that had supported Dumbledore 100%. _

_The school seemed to have a very calming effect on the teachers. Remus, who had been asked to teach for another year as I had been, was always around when I needed him as I was for him. The bond we had between us was stronger than ever, and after everything that had happened he was my main constant, my saviour._

_          We all went through a very dark place that night. Deeper than the deepest darkness. Voldemort's death eaters had been rather diminished by that point which meant casualties on our side were not as high as they would have been. Voldemort was sluggish, but still very powerful and when we stormed the castle he'd been staying in, he himself had taken many lives from the Entrance of the castle. The dementors had also been a huge problem and had to be taken down first by trained Auror's and anyone skilled enough to deal with them. Harry had stayed close to Dumbledore as instructed because he was the only one capable of defeating Voldemort because of the bond they had, and he had a few of his own guards to get him into the castle - Remus included. That scared me because I had been left outside to deal with the dementors and any death eaters along with Tonks and Kingsley. I was also there to port-key anyone out that was seriously injured and needed immediate treatment, a field healer of sorts. _

_          It took almost two hours to storm the place and for the whole time adrenaline was pumping through my veins and it took all I had to not think of Remus even though the images I still had of him dying were strong in my memory. Knowing that it had in fact been Severus lying there was no help either. _

_We lost many friends out there that day: Kingsley, Dedalus, Sturgis, Filius. Bill and Fleur had died fighting side by side as a couple. And so many others. Then there was the many injured including Tonks, Arthur, Minerva - but they had all been lucky. Ron had ended up being in a coma for two weeks after saving Harry from an attack, as I recall Hermione didn't leave his side the whole time and they're now a recently married couple. _

_          Harry fought bravely side by side with Dumbledore and eventually, after almost an hour of exhausting fighting, they were able to defeat him in one hell of an amazing light show that was seen for miles, scaring many muggles in the area. There was some force shot out at that moment that moved outwards for about a 50 miles radius, knocking all of us off our feet, into trees, walls, onto the ground. Luckily the muggles merely thought it some sort of earthquake._

_          Even now I can still smell the stench of death as I wandered through the forest alone, after port-keying Tonks to the school for treatment. Many trees had fallen or were burning from spells and curses - I even saw one which appeared to have been hit with some sort of curse and was covered in dozens of pussing boils. I soon found Fred sitting on the ground with Bill's prone body lying in his arms; George was throwing up at a nearby tree. I port-keyed them to the school, telling them I would port-key Bill and Fleur to the dungeon where the dead were being kept. It wasn't a nice task, but I guess someone had to do it. _

_          Again I was alone, heading back towards the castle, limping slightly from spraining my ankle, covered in blood and mud once again. I must have looked a right state but I guess no more than anyone else. I was desperate to get to the castle to find Remus, I needed to know if he was okay, and deep down in my heart I knew that he was alive, I could sense him still in the world._

_          It wasn't long before I spotted Hagrid standing, looking towards the castle and I went up and joined him. He was very happy to see me and we gave each other a long hug. He'd been staring out at the main battlefield. There were a lot of death eaters and dementors' bodies lying about. A few of ours were still amongst them but a couple of people were wondering through port-keying them to the castle. I spotted a couple of the older students sitting on the floor, staring out - they looked to be in shock._

_          "Was worried bout ya."_

_Hagrid suddenly said. I looked up at him having been staring out too._

_          "I got led on a merry dance through the woods by a death eater. No matter what we threw at each other neither of us got hit. It was quite comical in the end. Then the blast hit us and he fell and dropped his wand. Unfortunately so did I and we ended up doing hand-to-hand combat. But again we were both the same I took him down, and then he'd take me down. We went round in circles."_

_She shrugged the last bit and Hagrid laughed._

_          "So how did you get out of it?"_

_          "He tripped, bloody fool. Knocked himself out on a tree. So I tied him up and port-keyed him outta here."_

_Hagrid laughed again, then looked back out at the massacre. Looking towards the castle entrance I couldn't wait any longer. Turning to Hagrid I asked,_

_          "Have you seen Remus?"_

_My voice sounded quivery and I know he noticed. He gave me a sympathetic look._

_          "Sorry love, nah. Haven't seen anyone of the ones that went into the castle. Not Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Harry or Moody."_

_          "I have to go look for him. Keep an eye on those two."_

_I gestured to the older students. He nodded.       _

_          "I will. I gotta stay out here anyway, and keep an eye on these guys, make sure they all get accounted for. Let me know when you find them."_

_I nodded and headed off towards the castle. Stepping over the entrance I felt a chill that went right down to my bones and I shivered. It felt like death in there - more so than outside. It was like Voldemort had been scattered with the wind and was causing fear and death to circulate. Luckily the feelings faded after spending a few moments there. Moving towards where I knew the Great Hall to be I turned a corner and saw someone sitting on the floor with someone else in their lap. Feeling my heart tug I started to run which was more of a limp up the corridor. It was Hermione and she looked up as she heard the footsteps. Kneeling next to her I realised it was Ron lying in her lap; I could see his chest slowly rising and falling so he was still alive._

_          "Hermione?"_

_          "He's okay, he's alive. He was so brave, saved Harry."_

_She muttered, staring at him, then she brushed a hair from his forehead. Pulling another small metal ornament from my pocket I quietly cast a spell on it._

_          "Here, it's a port-key. It will take you straight to the school." She nodded. "Do you know where Remus is?"_

_She gestured to the doors of the Great Hall._

_          "They all went in there, but they haven't come out again."_

_I nodded, anxiously, then handed her the port-key. She took a strong grip on Ron, then I counted to three and she was swept away. Standing up I looked to the door of the Great Hall and took a breath. I didn't know what I was going to find in there and part of me didn't want to know. But the other part, the part telling me I had to find Remus no matter what the consequences, was pushing me forwards. Taking cautious steps I slowly reached the doors and listened for any sound. I couldn't hear anything at first, then the sound of someone throwing what sounded like bricks and rubble came to my ears. Someone was alive in there. I pushed on the door, but it wouldn't budge. Something was stopping it._

_          "Hello?"_

_I called. The quiet movements stopped, as if listening so I called again._

_          "Kaitlyn?"_

_A gruff voice questioned. It was Moody._

_          "Are you guys okay in there?"_

_I asked. Kind of a dumb question but I couldn't think of anything else to say._

_          "The roof caved in, can't get out. Wands are all broken."_

_He barked, almost military fashion. _

_          "Okay, stand back."_

_I heard a shuffling and waited until there was no sound. Then, stepping back I lifted my wand to the door. A quick spell later and the door vanished, causing rubble to slide down. I jumped back just in time. Then looked up and saw Moody through quite a large gap at the top of the rubble._

_          "You okay?"_

_I asked him. He nodded._

_          "And the others?"_

_I was almost afraid to ask._

_          "They're alive if that's what you're asking."_

_I didn't like that reply. Pocketing my wand I scrambled up the rumble and through the hole, Moody helped me down on the other side._

_          I got my first look around and almost gasped. The room was a complete mess, there was no roof, and the whole thing had caved in, probably from the impact of Voldemort. At the other end of the room, next to the throne, Dumbledore was sitting on the floor with an unconscious Harry in his lap. Remus was sitting next to them, holding a piece of cloth to his head. Blood could be seen trickling down his face slowly. I looked to Moody in question._

_          "He got hit my falling rubble, he's okay. Concussion, plus his ears are ringing; he can't hear much at the moment. He was standing closest to Voldemort after Harry. Go to him, he's been asking about you since I pulled him out of the rubble."_

_I smiled slightly at that and started to head over. Dumbledore, hearing my footsteps, looked up and smiled to see me. I smiled back, and then I saw him nudge Remus who looked at him, then frowned and looked over in my direction. I stopped walking and smiled at him, feeling tired all of a sudden. Guess my adrenaline was all gone. His eyes lit up at the sight of me and he went to stand, but only managed a couple steps before he stumbled sideways. I darted forwards and managed to get to him as he sunk to the floor. I went down with him. He smiled at me._

_          "I was so worried."_

_He whispered. _

_          "Me too."___

_I said so he could see my mouth, then I leaned in and put my forehead lightly against his. He smiled._

_          "Is Harry okay?"_

_I asked, pulling away again._

_          "He's fine. Took most of the blast, knocked him out. But he's alive. What about everyone else? Did we lose many?"_

_          "As many as could be expected."_

_I gave him the names of the people I knew to be dead, and he nodded solemnly._

_          "I knew you weren't dead. I could just feel it."_

_He told me. I smiled again._

_          "So did I."_

_He smiled, then leaned in and kissed me. At that moment I knew things were going to be okay, finally._

**Hope you liked that. Now just for the Epilogue...**


	17. Epilogue

**Hey, oh no!!! It's the end!!! Of this story anyway, I have a few ideas for a sequel, or tangent story that's a prequel to do with Remus. Thanks Myr Halcyon for all the reviews, helpful hints and encouragement. This story's for you. **

**Epilogue**

**Present**

_So there you have it, the story of my life. So many people had been there for me, and I had tried to be there for them. Unfortunately I couldn't be there for Severus as he had been for me. He'd given his life for me, for everyone, and everyone knew it. So many people turned up for his funeral, most of the British wizarding community. He would have been amazed at all the people there. He once told me that it takes a while to get over the death of loved ones, and he was right. It had taken me 16 years to get over the death of my parents, and I'd had to go to hell and back to do it. I told him once that Voldemort's evil, his hatred and sin come from hell and he merely replied:_

_            "No. Voldemort's hatred and evil come from a deeper darkness. Something worse than death, than hell. Somewhere even the dark fears – the dementors fear. Somewhere screams can't be heard through the satanic laughter."_

_In that moment I saw a part of him that I don't think he'd shown anyone before. He was truly scared of Voldemort but he faced up to that fear everyday he lived, making him the strongest person I knew. I felt happy for him now that he was somewhere that the fear and pain could never reach him. He was a brilliant man who knew more than he let on about people, and never deserved a life like that – he deserved so much more._

_In some ways he'd rekindled something in me. There's this quote that reminded me of him._

_            "In everyone's life, at some point, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flames by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit."_

_I'm thankful for him for that, I'm just sad that I never got to tell him that he lit the flame that Remus keeps burning._

_And on his grave was merely written the words: _

_"Professor Severus Snape.  _

_1960-1999_

_'Greater love hath no man than this; that a man lay down his life for his friends.'"_

_I'll miss him dearly._

_            But the one person who'd been there for me in all the ways I needed...and more was Remus. I can't put into words how I feel about him so I'll turn to another to help me._

_            "That thing...that moment when you kiss someone and everything around you becomes hazy and the only thing in focus is you and that person. And you realise that person is the only person you're suppose to kiss for the rest of your life. And for one moment you get this amazing gift and you want to laugh and you want to cry, because you feel so lucky that you found it and so scared that it will go away all at the same time."_

I take a breath and place my quill down, my story finished. I lean back in the seat and looked out the window to see the sun just appearing over the distant hills. Dawn. Amazed I look at the clock. It was coming up to 6am. I looked back to Remus. He's still sleeping peacefully. I move back over to the window and curl up in the blanket I had previously grabbed from the closet and settled down on the window seat, looking out at Hogsmeade, bathing slightly in the golden light from the rising sun.

*****

Remus stirred quietly and reached across the bed. Feeling an empty space, he frowned and opened his eyes. The bed was empty. He lifted his head and looked around the room. Kaitlyn was across the room, staring out the window in her own world. Remus watched the emotions play across her face, her delicate features changing into a small smile, the sun streaking across her face, making her glow.

            He wondered how long she'd been awake as he slid from the bed, the noise not disturbing her. He moved across the floor, pulling the quilt cover around his waist, trying it up roughly, and put his hand on her shoulder.

            "Kait, honey?"

She looked up at him and the small smile turned into a beaming look of love.

            "Hey..."

            "You okay?"

She nodded.

            "I am now. I am now."

She put her hand on his cheek and caressed it. He put his own hand over her, smiling.

            "I love you..."

She said simply, sincerely. He smiled.

            "And I you..."

He lifted his other hand and pulled her into a deep caressing kiss.

**The Beginning...**


End file.
